


Breaking the Routine

by Jellyrs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: Será que se apenas um pequeno detalhe mudasse na pacata rotina de Yuri Plisetsky, poderia causar um efeito dominó em sua vida?Um pequeno acidente ocorre e tudo muda em um instante. Como lidar com todas essas transformações?





	1. A Primeira Mudança

~~~~ Um barulho me desperta. Abro os olhos já enfurecido, caralho, eu vou tacar essa merda de despertador na parede!

Com toda a força do mundo que tenho logo após acordar, bato sobre o que deveria ser o despertador. Se minha mão fosse um pouco mais para o lado, talvez eu tivesse o acertado. Um cálculo errado e bati minha mão na madeira da cômoda. Que dor!

\- Ai! Porra! - Esbravejo, levantando das cobertas de supetão e massageio minha mão que está ardendo. O despertador ainda está ali, tocando incessantemente.

\- Olha a boca, Yura! - Ouço a voz de meu avô vindo da cozinha. Ouço o tilintar das panelas e talheres. Está fazendo o café da manhã. - Desligue esse despertador logo e se arrume, senão vai se atrasar!

\- Já estou indo, vovô! - Com a mão boa, dou um soco sobre o despertador e finalmente o barulho irritante para e a calmaria volta a reinar. Se não fosse, é claro, pelo barulho do vento vindo do lado de fora da janela, criando uma música que agrada uns e amedronta outros.

Saio das cobertas quentinhas e coloco minhas pantufas. Meu pé se arrasta sobre o chão. Bocejo e vou em direção a porta do meu quarto para abri-la. O cheiro que vem do lado de fora me faz despertar totalmente. Meu avô sabe cozinhar de um jeito extraordinário!

\- Bom dia, vovô. - Me espreguiço e passo a mão sobre as pálpebras. A televisão normalmente ligada já de manhã estava passando as notícias do dia, falando sobre o clima ou alguma coisa que tenha acontecido enquanto dormíamos, enfim, coisas pra gente mais velha. Odeio ver o noticiário. Bocejo mais uma vez.

\- Bom dia, Yuratchka. - Disse colocando grénki no prato diante de mim. O cheiro estava maravilhoso! Minha boca salivava vendo uma maravilha daquelas. - Opa, escovou os dentes ou pelo menos jogou uma água na cara antes, Yura? - Vovô colocou a frigideira na pia, fazendo o metal produzir um estalo quando entrou em contato com a água.

\- Desculpa, vou lá agora. - Corri até o banheiro, assustando e quase tropeçando na pequena Potya que estava caminhando pela casa. - Desculpa Potya!

Diante ao espelho do banheiro, vi meu cabelo totalmente desgrenhado. Eu me impressiono como consigo deixa-lo assim e também com a capacidade do meu avô não se assustar com uma coisa dessas ou talvez não confundir com algum bicho que tenha pousado na minha cabeça. Pego a escova de cabelo e passo sobre as mechas, abaixando-as e tirando os nós criados durante o sono.

Com uma aparência melhor, pego a escova de dentes e a pasta. Passando a escova rapidamente na água, começo a criar espuma com o creme dental, limpando os dentes e melhorando o meu hálito que estava uma "beleza". Sinto algo passar pelos meus pés e olho para baixo, vendo Potya passar entre minhas pernas. Sua cauda peluda provocava cosquinhas  e me fazia rir, ainda com a escova na boca. Acariciei sua cabeça e voltei a olhar no espelho. Jogando a espuma fora, peguei o pequeno copo de vidro ao lado e enchi de água. Enxaguei minha boca.

\- Muito melhor. - Sorri, vendo meus dentes com uma cor bem melhor do que antes. Agora só faltava jogar um pouco de água no rosto. Ao pegar o fecho da torneira, parecia que o metal estava queimando minha pele. Que estranho. Deixei isso para lá. Fiz uma concha com as mãos e coloquei-as debaixo da água. Se o fecho estava queimando, a água parecia já criar bolhas provocadas por queimaduras de segundo grau.

\- Ai! - Rapidamente tirei as palmas debaixo d'água e coloquei-as perto do meu tronco, como se as fosse proteger. A dor parecia ter se dissipado, não havia nada na minha mão. O que está acontecendo?

\- Yura! Está tudo bem? - Vejo que meu avô tinha corrido até o banheiro, ele possuía um semblante preocupado em seu rosto.

\- Está, vovô, está. Eu só bati o dedo na bancada, não precisa de tanto alarde.

\- Sério mesmo? - Ele disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Sério mesmo, vovô.

\- Então vamos comer, senão a comida vai esfriar.

\- Muitas escolas ficaram fechadas hoje por causa da tempestade da noite passada. - Disse meu avô levando a xícara com chá de erva-doce até a boca, bebendo-o. - Mas parece que a sua funcionará normalmente.

\- Muita novidade. - Revirei os olhos e fingi que estava tudo bem enquanto arrancava mais um pedaço de grénki com os dentes e mastigava-o. - Eu sou uma pessoa realmente muito sortuda.

\- Hahaha. - Ele gargalhou com meu comentário e acariciou Potya, que passava ao seu lado, miando baixinho. - Ela está crescendo rápido, não?

\- Sim, nem parece mais a pequena filhotinha que encontramos miando de frio semanas atrás na rua. Quem fez isso a ela, se eu cruzar na rua, vai ver o que é bom.

\- Nada de brigas, Yuratchka. Você sabe que quem faz o mal, o mal volta pra elas um dia, isso se chama karma. Deixe que a vida faça isso por elas. Mas enfim, vá se arrumar. Se agasalhe bem que hoje está ventando bastante.

\- Está bem, vovô. Obrigado pela comida. - Levantei da cadeira, coloquei minha xícara sobre o prato e fiz o mesmo com as coisas de meu avô, levando até a pia.

Rapidamente troquei de roupa e arrumei a cama, deixando tudo no lugar. Saindo do quarto com a mochila nas costas, vi que Potya estava ficando sem comida e água. Joguei sobre o sofá a mochila e fui atrás de sua ração. Enchendo um dos potes, logo ela veio comer. Passei a mão sobre sua cabeça e peguei o outro pote vazio. Com o saco de ração para gatos numa mão e com um pote na outra, fui até a cozinha e guardei a ração para que Potya não pegasse novamente como aconteceu da última vez, que acabou sobrando para mim arrumar a bagunça de ração pelo chão todo. Enchendo o pote rapidamente de água, deixei-o ao lado de Potya, que ainda comia.

\- Já estou indo, vovô! - Gritei, jogando a mochila nas costas e abrindo a porta em seguida. Estava realmente muito frio do lado de fora.

As ruas estavam desertas. Pelo jeito, as pessoas pareciam ter evitado sair de suas quentes e confortáveis camas hoje. A mesma coisa que eu queria ter feito. Infelizmente não poderia faltar na escola. Já tinha excedido o número de faltas e meu avô já tinha sido notificado sobre isso. Droga!

Aquela dor, aquela queimação voltou com força sobre meu corpo, mas agora até o ar parecia machucar. Caí de joelhos na calçada, fazendo-os arderem ao entrar em contato com o frio concreto.

Que porra é que está acontecendo?

Minha respiração estava descompassada. Sentia o suor escorrer sobre minha testa. E então do nada, passou. O calor, a dor passara novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estou doente, só pode ser. Levantei-me do chão e fui andando a passos largos até a escola que não era tão longe.

Pelo jeito, o pessoal dessa escola não gosta de faltar. Pode estar acontecendo a Terceira Guerra Mundial que elas ainda vão vir normalmente, que droga, nem para elas faltarem e eu poder dar a desculpa que não havia ninguém e voltar para casa.

Os corredores estavam cheios de pessoas agasalhadas rindo, conversando sobre o que ninguém realmente queria ouvir, só estavam ali para não deixar a outra magoada.

Entrei na minha sala e vi alguns idiotas rabiscando qualquer coisa no quadro negro. Fui até a fileira ao lado da janela e joguei a mochila na última carteira. Sentei e me debrucei sobre a mochila dura, fechando meus olhos.

Acordo sentindo o suor escorrendo pelo meu corpo, era como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sinto a dor, o calor invadir novamente meu corpo. Mas que porra! Levanto minha cabeça da mochila e vejo que a sala está cheia e todos estão tapando o nariz, e virando a cabeça em minha direção. Mas que merda que está acontecendo?

"Que cheiro é esse?", "que cheiro estranho.", "ele 'tá vindo do Yuri?"

\- Vamos sair daqui, Yurio. - Victor, meu primo e também professor pegou rapidamente minha mão, me arrastando para fora da sala. Onde ele me tocava estava ardendo. Para, seu velho idiota! Arranco minha mão das suas.

\- Onde a gente tá indo, Victor, o que está acontecendo comigo!?

\- Estamos indo para enfermaria o mais rápido possível e sobre o que está acontecendo, eu te explico depois.

\- Não há nada que podemos fazer agora, professor Nikiforov.

\- O que? Mas como assim? Não pode fazer nada!?

\- Eu nem sei o que é que está acontecendo com ele. Não é normal.

De que merda é que eles estão falando?

\- Yurio, desculpa não poder fazer nada agora, mas eu tenho que voltar, pelo menos minimizar o alarde que causou na sala. Eu te conto tudo que puder quando  voltar. Tenho que ir. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Disse o platinado saindo da sala correndo.

Que merda! O que é que está acontecendo comigo? Por que ninguém pode me responder a droga da pergunta!?

 

**POV Victor**

 

Andando o mais rápido que consigo até a sala onde deveria estar, vejo Yakov, professor de educação física indo em direção a mesma porta, a próxima aula era a dele. O sinal já iria bater.

\- O que está fazendo fora da sala, Nikiforov?

\- O Yurio.

\- O que tem ele? Levou ele para a diretoria? Sério? Acho que é primeira vez que faz isso. - Disse ele, rindo.

\- Não, Yakov. - Coloco uma mão sobre seu ombro. Vejo seu semblante mudar, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Você lembra aquelas histórias contadas sobre os experimentos? Droga, como eu saberia que teria vestígios dessa merda na família?! Não era para isso ter acontecido ainda!

\- O que!? Mas o que está falando? Que experimentos? O que não era pra acontecer, Victor? Não está falando coisa com coisa!

\- O Yuri é um ômega!

\- É o que?! Como assim? Pensei que eles não existiam mais!

\- Então imagina eu como devo estar! Imagina o Yuri!

\- E onde o levou?

\- Na enfermaria mais próxima, ué. Onde mais eu poderia levar?

\- Você é idiota? - Yakov começa a correr em direção a sala onde deixei Yurio. Eu vou logo atrás. - A porra daquele enfermeiro é um Alpha!

\- E como é que eu saberia uma coisa dessas?! - Corro em direção a enfermaria.

Escancarando a porta, Yakov e eu chegamos no momento exato antes de alguma coisa ruim acontecer.

 

**POV Yuri**

 

\- Você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo com você, pequeno Yuri. Eu posso responder tudo que quiser, fazer tudo que quiser, é apenas dizer. - Smith pegou sua cadeira e começou a se aproximar de mim.

\- O-o que é q-que está acontecendo? - Me encolho em mim mesmo.

\- Você está entrando no cio.

\- O q-que? Hahaha, ti-tipo cachorro? Tá bom então. - Respondi com escárnio.

\- Para falar a verdade, é bem diferente. Não confunda os cios de outros animais com os dos Ômegas e Alphas. - Seu tom de voz estava estranho. O que ele está fazendo? Espera, ele começou a tirar seu jaleco e a gravata. Isso 'tá ficando estranho. Tento me afastar. - Não se preocupe, Plisetsky, eu só vou te ajudar, minimizar o que está sentindo. - Ele passou seu pulso sobre meu rosto. O cheiro que emanava dele me despertara. Minha respiração começou a ficar irregular. Senti ficar excitado. O que!? Como isso está acontecendo? - É bom, né? Esse cheiro? Mas ele é tão fraquinho aqui e já está tendo todo esse efeito em você. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. - Ele esboçava um sorriso de dar medo.

A excitação que percorria por meu corpo era muito forte, tanto que doía. O calor apenas se assomava com tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas eu não queria estar assim! Eu quero que esse pesadelo acabe e eu acorde na minha cama! Como se fosse apenas um sonho ruim!

Gemo em surpresa quando ele me toca. Não queima, é como se algo sem controle dentro de mim apenas quisesse mais. Eu não quero! Não quero!

\- É bom descobrir que é um Ômega desse jeito, não, Plisetsky? - Ele se aproxima mais, encostando sua mão na minha nuca e seu nariz em meu pescoço. Sua respiração causava arrepios em toda a extensão do meu corpo. Por favor, eu quero que isso acabe! Eu não consigo mais controlar meu corpo. Nem ao menos meus pensamentos! Eu estou perdendo o controle.

\- Ah. - Gemi quando Smith roçou sua língua na minha pele, criando um caminho de saliva por meu ombro até minha nuca. Isso é nojento! Se afasta de mim!

Estranhamente me sinto molhado. Mas a excitação que percorria em meu corpo era tão grande, minha necessidade era tanta que nem ao menos constrangido eu estava. Só queria mergulhar nas sensações e sair apenas quando tudo acabasse.

\- Yuri! Se afaste dele, Smith! - Yakov empurrou o enfermeiro que já se inclinava, abrindo sua boca e passando os dentes nas minha pele. Senti seu cheiro ficar mais fraco. Ele estava longe. Não! Eu preciso dele!

\- N-não! E-eu... ah. - Gemi. Uma onda de calor se apossou fortemente do meu corpo, me fazendo arquear as costas.

\- Yuri, nós precisamos tirar ele daqui, ele é um alpha! Ele podia te marcar. - Victor segurou meus ombros quando tentei sair da cama, querendo ir atrás de Smith, mesmo sabendo que meu corpo não estava me obedecendo direito. - Se ele te marcasse, não poderíamos fazer mais nada! Você seria dele!

\- O que?... - De repente senti uma picada em meu braço. Tudo começou a girar, rapidamente minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, assim como o resto do meu corpo. Estava perdendo a percepção das coisas. Tudo estava ficando dormente. Minha visão embaçou. Eu queria ir contra tudo, mas no final, apenas a escuridão permaneceu.

\- Yuri, nós vamos te ajudar, mas primeiro precisamos tirar você daqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Yuri? - Ouço alguém me chamar. Quero ignorar, continuar inerte em meu sono pesado, mas a pessoa que me chama, balança meus ombros, irritando-me para um caralho.

\- Que foi, porra? - Passo as mãos em meu rosto, tentando despertar. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas. Estou cansado, mesmo sentindo que dormi por um mês inteiro. Bocejo.

\- Nossa, já acorda todo bravinho. Falar palavrão é feio, tá? - Finalmente abro meus olhos. De início, está tudo embaçado, aos poucos minha visão se adapta ao ambiente claro. Claro até demais. Victor está sentado ao meu lado. Estou numa cama. Mas não a minha, nem a da enfermaria. Onde eu 'tô?

\- Foda-se, velhote. - Tento me virar na direção contrária de onde ele está e todo meu corpo dói. - Ah, que merda está acontecendo? Onde eu 'tô?

\- Você não tem jeito mesmo hein, pirralho. - Ele nega com a cabeça com um sorrisinho no rosto. - Mas respondendo sua pergunta, estamos no consultório de um amigo meu. Eu vou chamá-lo para avisar que finalmente acordou.

\- Que? Por que estou num consultório? E como assim finalmente acordou?

\- Está em um consultório para alguns exames e finalmente acordou porque ficou, pelo menos, uns três dias aqui, nessa cama, sem ao menos se mexer.

\- O que?! Como assim? Por quê?

\- O Yuuri vai lhe explicar tudo, vai ficar tudo bem. - Victor coloca sua mão sobre meu ombro, dando umas batidinhas e, logo após, levantando-se. - Eu já volto, pirralho. - Ele abre a porta e sai do quarto.

Até tento me levantar, mas tudo parece dormente e dolorido, nem ao menos consigo me sentar. Ai.

\- Olá, Yuri. É um prazer vê-lo finalmente acordado. Assim como você, me chamo Yuuri, mas com dois "u". - Disse um asiático, trajado de um jaleco branco, usando óculos de armação azul escuro. Ele pegou uma cadeira de rodinhas que permanecia ao lado de uma mesa e arrastou até o lado da cama.

\- Victor falou que você ia me explicar a droga que está acontecendo. E o que é que está? - Tento novamente me sentar, mas todo meu corpo ainda continua doendo. Faço uma expressão de dor, coisa que não passa batido para o asiático.

\- Está tudo bem? Onde dói?

\- 'Tá tudo bem. Eu só quero as respostas. Por que estou aqui? O que aconteceu não pode ter passado de um sonho, até que bem real, mas não pode ter passado disso, não é?

\- Ok. Sim, aquilo foi real, a dor, a fúria exacerbada nos últimos dias, a irritabilidade, a excitação... - Vi a face de Yuuri tomar uma cor rubra. - E sobre estar aqui... É, aí é um pouco mais complicado de explicar... - Ele arruma os óculos que escorregaram um pouco por seu nariz. - Mas tudo no tempo certo.

\- Por que não pode explicar de uma vez, porra?

\- Porque isso é complicado, Yuri. Você é um mistério para nós... Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Nós sabemos o que você é, mas o que aconteceu é tão raro, mais ainda por seu organismo estar mais adiantado que o normal.

\- O que? Mistério? O que sou? Você não está dizendo coisa com coisa!

\- Está confundindo o moleque, Yuu. Pega leve. - Vejo alguém entrando na sala pela porta apenas encostada. Era Chris, antigo amigo da família, agora médico. Estava com uma prancheta nas mãos e uma caneta na outra. - E aí, loiro, como está se sentindo?

\- Cansado.

\- Era de se imaginar. É o efeito do sedativo em conjunto de uma medicação. - Ele se aproximou, deixando a prancheta no armário ao lado da cama e colocou sobre meu peito o estetoscópio, me examinando. Respirei fundo, como todo médico diz para fazer. - Parece que está tudo bem, seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração estão normalizados. Agora só preciso tirar uma amostra de sangue e realizar alguns outros exames. Será rápido, então nem precisa se preocupar.

Eu não sei onde aquilo era rápido. Ele tirou diversos potinhos de sangue, examinou olhos, boca, garganta, meu corpo todo, me fez até urinar naquela porra de pote. Ah, merda! E nem para me dar algo para comer! Eu 'tô com fome!

\- Já terminou, Chris? Caralho, já não aguento mais tantas agulhas sendo enfiadas na porra do meu braço e nem você ver cada centímetro do meu corpo! Termina logo essa merda que eu tô com fome!

\- Você tá muito estressadinho pro meu gosto, loiro. Me respeita que não sou teus amigo de escola não.

\- Virou mãe é Chris? Não sabia, aliás, foda-se, eu quero comer. - Levanto meu braço que não está mais dormente e mostro o dedo do meio.

Até agora, não tenho nenhuma resposta para as merdas que aconteceram. Chris e Yuuri continuam dizendo "Tudo no tempo certo" e isso está me irritando para um caralho.

\- E aí meu pirralho, como 'tá indo? - Victor abre a porta do quarto com tudo com um sorriso gigante, que dá vontade de destroçar, no rosto. - É, pela sua cara, 'tá odiando, né?

\- ME. TRAZ. COMIDA!

Após Chris parar com toda aquela merda, falaram que me trariam comida. Finalmente!

Yuuri com um dos pés abre a porta, carregando uma bandeja com algo fumegante em um owan¹. Com o frio que está e fome que estou, não me importo com o que é que seja que há dentro daquela porcelana.

\- E aí, o que vou comer? - Sento-me na cama, esperando o asiático fechar a porta também com o pé e vindo em direção a cama. - Espero que esteja bom, se não, vou jogar na tua cara, mesmo não sendo tua culpa.

\- É apenas um simples borshch, mas espero que esteja gostoso. - Ele colocou o owan escuro com a sopa de tom arroxeado em minhas mãos.

\- Pelo jeito que falou, foi você mesmo que fez isso... - O cheiro que emanava de dentro da porcelana estava maravilhoso. - Vamos ver se dá pra engolir isso aqui.

Quando levei uma colherada até minha boca, o sabor da sopa, mesmo sendo tão comum para mim, havia algo diferente, como um toque especial, e era ótimo. A melhor borshch que já tinha provado além da do meu vô. Tinha um gosto apimentado maravilhoso.

\- Caralho, isso 'tá muito bom. - Rapidamente coloco outras várias colheradas da sopa na boca. - O que você colocou nela?

\- Gostou mesmo? - Vi o rosto do asiático tomar uma tonalidade vermelha. - Eu coloquei um tempero comum de onde eu vim, o curry.

\- 'Tá muito bom mesmo. - Coloquei a colher de volta no owan e passei as mãos pelo canto da boca, limpando-a. - Mas enfim, Victor me disse que iria me dar explicações sobre o que aconteceu. - Pego mais uma colherada da sopa e coloco na boca, mastigando os legumes e a carne. - O que tá rolando comigo? - Pergunto ainda com a comida na boca.

\- O que você gostaria de saber? - Yuuri pega a cadeira de rodinhas e senta ao lado da cama, cruzando as pernas.

\- Primeiramente, o que 'tava acontecendo comigo?

\- Antes de ir parar na enfermaria ou antes de te sedarem?

\- Antes de eu ir para a enfermaria. - Vejo que a sopa acabou e entrego o owan nas mãos do asiático. - Eu estava sentindo uma espécie de queimação, não sei, era como se o que eu tocasse, como o que estava encostado em minha pele queimasse. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso.

\- E nem era ainda para sentir ainda, mas ok. Eram ondas de calor que iam e voltavam, certo? - Ele levantou-se rapidamente. Voltando, ele tinha uma prancheta nas mãos, anotando algo nela.

\- É, acho que sim, só sei que era estranho pra caralho.

\- Mais alguma coisa que achou estranha nos últimos dias?

\- Fiquei com enxaqueca, uma coisa que nunca tive.

\- Está bem. Mais alguma coisa? - Ele anotou algo na prancheta e fixou os olhos em mim.

\- Não. Não que eu me lembre.

\- Enjoos, irritabilidade acima do normal?

\- Enjoo eu não tenho, mas irritabilidade? Você por acaso não 'tava aqui quando o Chris 'tava me examinando, ou sei lá, você 'tava em um universo paralelo? Eu sou a irritabilidade em pessoa, Yuuri. - Ele ri do meu comentário. - Mas fala aí, o que é que estava acontecendo comigo?

\- Você estava entrando no cio.

\- De novo essa merda? - Reviro os olhos. - Aquele porra de enfermeiro 'tava falando a verdade?

\- Ele falou sobre o cio com você?

\- Ele falou que eu estava entrando, algo do tipo, não lembro mais.

\- Ah é, ele é um Alpha, ele saberia dessa história.

\- Alpha? História? Que porra que você tá falando?

\- História... Bem... - Ele ajeita os óculos.

\- Desembucha, porra! Que história?

\- A história dos experimentos com humanos na guerra.

\- O que? Sobre o que você 'tá dizendo?

\- Você provavelmente teve uma aula sobre esse assunto...

\- Se tive, eu tava dormindo, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não ligo pra aula de história.

\- Está bem, eu irei falar de forma reduzida para você então.

\- Senta que lá vem a história... - Ele sorri acanhado com meu comentário.

\- Bem, tudo começou com final da guerra. Os países queriam criar super-soldados, cada um queria sair por cima do outro. E então, depois de muita morte, muitas fórmulas e jeitos, nasceram os primeiros humanos com o segundo gênero diferente.

\- Segundo gênero? Como assim? Pra mim só existiam homem, mulher e quem não se identifica com nenhum desses dois.

\- Sim, segundo gênero. Eles criaram dois novos segundos gêneros...

\- Eles quem?

\- Bem, nunca foi comprovado de o local de origem, mas a maioria das aparições de um segundo gênero diferente são aqui na Rússia, por isso eu vim para cá.

\- Ok, beleza, eu ainda não entendi que porra é esse segundo gênero. Explica aí.

\- Antes existia apenas um gênero, quem conhece a história, chamam-os de Betas, homens e mulheres normais. Os que não foram afetados pelos experimentos. E então, agora existem três: Os Betas, Alphas e Ômegas. Os Alphas são os dito cujos super-soldados. Fortes, resistente a dores, fator de cura acima do normal. Essas coisas. E então, descobriram que se um Beta se relacionasse com um Alpha, não nasceriam outros Alphas, e sim, na grande maioria, Betas. Então começou uma nova onda de experimentos. Depois de alguns meses de pesquisa, conseguiram criar o outro segundo gênero: Os Ômegas. Eles não eram tão fortes, nem nada de especial, mas sempre que copulavam com um Alpha, a chance de nascer outro Alpha era de 90%. Quando eles entravam no cio, tanto os Ômegas quanto os Alphas ficavam sem controle. Os Ômegas exalavam um feromônio, é como um perfume único. Quando isso acontecia, os Alphas automaticamente também liberavam os seus próprios feromônios para atrair os Ômegas. Também podia ocorrer do Alpha forçar um Ômega a entrar num cio e acabava que os Ômegas não podiam fazer nada, infelizmente. Eles ficavam a mercê dos... Yuri? É, com esses sedativos, não iria realmente ficar muito tempo acordado. Amanhã eu continuo a história.

 

-~-

 

 

1 - Owan é um recipente muito utilizado pelos japoneses para servir o arroz japonês "Gohan", caldos como o "Misso-shiru".


	2. A Verdadeira História

 

A sensação do cobertor sobre minha pele quando acordo é diferente. A luz de fora que entra pela janela e incomodam meus olhos também. Eu só quero ir pra casa, ouvir o miado de Potya e suas pequenas garras arranhando a porta do meu quarto, ouvir os barulhos das panelas vindo da cozinha, o chiado da televisão e sentir o maravilhoso cheiro da comida sendo feita logo cedo pelo meu avô.

— Bom dia, Yuri. — O asiático está sentado numa poltrona perto da cama. — Dormiu bem?

— Se dormir bem é lembrar tudo que aconteceu e se sentir culpado por não conseguir reagir, então sim. Melhor sono que já tive.

— Escute, vai ficar tudo bem. — Ele aperta meu ombro tentando me consolar. Não dá muito certo. — A primeira coisa que fizemos quando ainda estava sedado foi denunciá-lo. Ele será levado à justiça.

— Mas ele pode falar que eu o forcei a liberar seus fero sei lá do quê. Ele vai acabar sendo inocentado e vai querer vir de novo pra cima de mim. Não quero isso. — Sento-me na cama, apoiando meus cotovelos nos joelhos e tampando meu rosto entre eles.

— Bem, como ele é um Alpha, deve saber da história, não poderá dizer nada sobre. Todos que conhecem essa história sabe que não se pode comentar que é um Alpha ou Ômega. Os cientistas, médicos ficarão em alerta e irão querer fazer um monte de experimento até não sobrar uma gota de sangue, uma célula sua viva, ou até mesmo dele. Temos que proteger isso para que nunca chegue aos ouvidos de ninguém.

— Então você é como nós? Um Alpha ou Ômega?

— Nenhum dos dois, mas o meu pai é Alpha. Sou apenas um Beta. Ele me contou sobre essa história quando eu era mais novo. Me fez guardar esse segredo muito bem, para que nunca chegasse a informação a outros.

— Mas, e o Victor? E todos que me ajudaram a chegar aqui?

— Bem, o Chris tem um irmão Ômega. É bem incomum um Ômega nascer de dois Betas, mas provavelmente algum avô deles fez parte dessa experiência e pode ter sido passado algum gene para ele. Yakov eu descobri pelo Victor que a ex-mulher era uma Alpha. E Victor, bem... Eu contei a história a ele. A verdadeira história.

— Verdadeira história? Mas espera, tu não disse que era um segredo que tinha que ser guardado e tal?

— Er... bem, sobre "verdadeira história" é que na escola eles camuflaram grande parte de tudo que aconteceu. Sobre o Victor saber... er... quando estávamos na faculdade, acabamos no conhecendo sem querer. Conversávamos bastante sobre diversos assuntos. Um dia, ele chegou no meu dormitório com um jogo de tabuleiro e uma garrafa de Vodka. E eu, que não sou lá muito bom com jogos, acabei bebendo quase todas as rodadas. Com isso, acabei meio que contando sobre o segredo e como eu tinha que guardá-lo e tudo mais. Eu só me lembro no outro dia que acordei na minha cama só com minha blusa quase toda desabotoada e cueca e...

— ESPERA AÍ! POR FAVOR NÃO ME DIGA QUE FIZERAM... — Yuuri fica vermelho como um pimentão. Sua cara diz tudo. — MEU DEUS!

— CALMA! NÃO É NADA DO QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO! — ele esconde seu rosto com as mãos. — Bem, quando fico alterado faço algumas coisas, nada relacionado ao que está pensando, está bem? Eu começo a ficar com calor e bem, começo a tirar minhas roupas... não acredito que tô falando isso pra você! — Ele esconde novamente seu rosto. — Mas, enfim, quando acordei eu o vi sentado, dormindo numa cadeira perto da cama, quase caindo no chão. Coloquei uma calça e acordei ele, perguntando se não estava doendo sua coluna por estar dormindo daquele jeito. Ele acordou um pouco envergonhado e foi embora sem dizer muita coisa. Eu fiquei com medo de ter feito alguma coisa. Ele ficou dias sem falar direito comigo. Quando decidi tomar coragem e perguntar a ele o que tinha acontecido aquela noite, ele disse que ainda estava processando a história que eu tinha contado, no começo, achava que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas, depois que ele ouviu sobre as mortes, como Victor mesmo disse, foi difícil engolir tudo aquilo.

— Foram tantas mortes assim? — Agora eu que estou preocupado. — Você não falou muito sobre.

— Bem, foram muitas mortes até alcançarem o que queriam, principalmente com os Ômegas, que vários não aguentavam a agressiva gravidez, eram muitos hormônios, química em excesso em seus corpos, fetos Alphas desde o início eram extremamente fortes, precisavam de muitos nutrientes para crescerem e acabava que os Ômegas definhavam e pouco a pouco morriam. Tanto que os cientistas pegavam algumas pessoas que eram betas e injetaram um tipo de química que os transformavam em ômegas, todas mulheres pois elas já tinham útero, claro, mas incrivelmente foram descobertos alguns casos em que meninos, ainda crianças por volta dos 3 anos viraram Ômegas enquanto cresciam, por causa da injeção seus corpos se transformavam e quando chegavam aos 18 seus sistemas reprodutivos estavam formados como de uma mulher Ômega.

— Então quer dizer que quase não existiam homens Ômegas?

— Não é bem isso. Existiam muitos homens Ômegas, mas eram todos já nascidos assim. Depois da escassez de Ômegas que começou a ter uma porcentagem maior de mulheres, já que, como falei, os organismos de uma mulher Beta e um Ômega são parecidos.

— Espera, mas como eu posso ser um Ômega? Tenho certeza que não fiz parte de nenhum experimento, nunca nem ouvir falar de nada.

— Você tem genes provindos de um Ômega, alguém da sua árvore genealógica deve ter feito parte desse experimento. Ele ocorreu entre as duas Grandes Guerras. Ninguém sabe realmente onde foi feito, mas eu acredito que tenha sido aqui mesmo na Rússia, onde a maioria dos casos de aparecimento provêm daqui. Por isso mesmo que escolhi vir do Japão. Eu já queria fazer medicina desde criança, mas depois de descobrir tudo isso me fez querer estuda-los. Não arrancando cada resquício de vida, como qualquer um por aí, mas eu quero ajuda-los, compreendê-los. Você, o irmão do Chris. Por isso pedi tantos exames.

— Ah, então foi por sua causa aquela merda de ontem? Pode fazer o favor de tomar no olho do teu cu? Obrigado. E espera aí, se esse tal experimento rolou aqui, como é que você, do Japão tem um pai que têm esses genes que criaram? Ele é daqui?

— Me desculpe, Yuri, você já sendo Ômega é uma raridade, e seu corpo se desenvolveu mais rápido que o comum, aproximadamente 3 anos adiantado. Acredito que não tenha sido um cio forçado pois você já chegou com os sintomas na enfermaria de acordo com Victor. E bem, falam que quando a Segunda Guerra Mundial findou-se, eles tentaram exterminar quem tinham os genes, queimaram papeladas, botaram fogo nos prédios em que tinham os medicamentos, injeções, mas alguns conseguiram escapar, na maioria os Alphas, já que eram os mais fortes e resistentes.

— Entendi. E falando no velhote, onde é que ele 'tá?

— Ele está trabalhando agora. Falou que viria te visitar mais tarde e trazer seu avô.

— Quando eu vou pra casa? Eu já não aguento mais aqui. É muito chato! — O asiático ri do meu comentário.

— Hoje de noite você já será liberado para ir para casa. Quando os exames ficarem prontos, eu te chamarei pra ver os resultados.

— Com eles vai dar pra saber a quem puxei esses genes Ômegas?

— Bem, apenas se trouxer seus familiares para alguns exames. Quando seus pais puderem vir, estranho é que até agora eles nem vieram te ver, apenas seu avô.

É, ele mexeu com uma ferida que nunca irá se curar, mas estava quase cicatrizando, estava já criando sua casquinha para então deixar marcado pelo resto da minha vida em minha pele. É. não posso nem ao menos xingá-lo, ele não sabe sobre isso. Sinto meu rosto molhar. Caralho, quando comecei a chorar?

— Ei, Yuri, tá tudo bem? — Yuuri ostenta uma expressão de preocupação.

— Tá sim. Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

— Ah, desculpa, eu toquei num assunto delicado, não é?

— É, vamos dizer que sim.

— Quando isso aconteceu?

— Deve fazer uns 3 anos, eu acho. Eu parei de contar o tempo pra fingir que nada aconteceu, que eles ainda vão voltar pra casa quando eu estiver saindo do curso de Cello e que iriam me fazer uma surpresa, pois falaram que iam ficar 3 dias a mais. — Sinto meu peito pular com meu soluço forte. As lágrimas caem sem controle. — Eu espero eles todos os dias ainda. Eu não quero acreditar que nunca mais os verei.

— Eu sinto muito Yuri por tocar em um assunto tão delicado. Eu nem posso dizer que entendo, pois realmente não entendo sua dor. Talvez esse ocorrido tenha sido um gatilho no seu organismo, seu cérebro e ele tenha se desenvolvido mais cedo. Bem, eu vou deixar você se acalmar, qualquer coisa, você sabe, aperta esse botão aqui. - Ele mostra o pequeno painel que há perto da cabeceira da cama.

— Ei, uma dúvida que tenho. — Limpo o canto dos meus olhos. — Não é muito novo pra ser médico não, Yuuri?

— Er... Eu ainda não terminei meus estudos, eu faço um estágio aqui no consultório do Chris. Esse ano eu irei me formar. — Ele sorri timidamente.

— E como conheceu o velhote do Victor? Quantos anos de diferença vocês têm?

— Bem, irei fazer 25 esse ano. Eu o conheci quando ele estava fazendo já o último da faculdade de Letras. Eu era apenas um calouro, então no intervalo entre as aulas, quando fui me sentar numa mesa do pátio, ao mesmo tempo ele sentou na cadeira oposta e...

— Então foi amor a primeira vista? — Vi novamente o rosto do outro tomar uma cor quase rubra. É, tem caroço nesse angu. Mirei no peixe e acertei o gato.

— Não diga bobagens... — Ele arruma seus óculos, mesmo eles não tendo saído do lugar. — Nós somos apenas amigos. Bem, naquela hora eu pedi desculpa por não ter visto ele chegar e comecei a sair da mesa, mas ele insistiu que eu ficasse, mesmo sendo apenas ele que iria comer algo, diferente de mim, que fui para ficar sozinho e ler sobre uma das matérias. Acabamos compartilhando a mesa. Depois cada um foi pro seu caminho. Aí algumas vezes nos víamos pelos corredores, ou pelo refeitório, viramos bons amigos em um curto espaço de tempo.

— Bons amigos coloridos, você quer dizer? — Ele se irrita e eu rio de sua expressão.

— É, não dá pra se ter uma conversa decente com você, Yuri, exatamente como Victor disse. — Ele caminha até a porta. — Volto na hora do almoço. — Sai batendo a porta fortemente. Rio mais.

Bem, agora o que posso fazer é esperar e tentar não morrer de tédio.

O tempo parece transcorrer o mair devagar possível. Puta que pariu, como isso estou me irritando. Por sorte, por causa dos sedativos, mesmo já bem amenizados no meu corpo, me fez dormir rapidamente depois do almoço. A tarde passa num instante.

 

Quando acordo, pela janela já se vê o céu alaranjado, mostrando que o Sol estava a se pôr. O melhor horário do dia. É quando normalmente saio do estúdio onde faço Cello. Mesmo tendo uma péssima lembrança, eu ainda adoro ir para lá ocupar meu tempo e minha cabeça. É o jeito que encontrei pra depositar toda minha raiva e angústia. Eu faria qualquer coisa para tocar ao menos um música agora.

— Boa noite, Yuri, é bom vê-lo acordado. — Yuuri abre sutilmente a porta do quarto. - Trouxe visitas para você.

Vejo Victor e meu avô entrando. A vontade que eu tenho é sair correndo e abraça-lo o mais forte possível. Pena que eu quase não tenho forças para levantar.

— Yuri! — Meu avô faz o que eu queria ter feito. Seu abraço forte demostra sua preocupação comigo. Eu o abraço tão forte quanto.

— Tá tudo bem, vovô? Dormiu bem? Tomou seus remédios direitinho? Não esqueceu de colocar ração e água pra Potya?

— Toda essa preocupação comigo? Eu é que tô preocupado aqui. Imagina como fiquei quando descobri que você estava ao caminho do hospital, Yuratchka. Eu entrei em desespero! Eu não posso perder você. — Vejo lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, automaticamente começo a chorar silenciosamente também.

— Está tudo bem, vovô. Eu estou bem, nada vai acontecer comigo, por favor, se preocupar não faz bem pra sua saúde. — Continuo abraçando-o e limpo o canto de seus olhos. — Não chora, tá? Eu vou sair daqui e vai ser como se nada acontecesse, tudo vai voltar ao normal.

— Não diga coisas que não sabe, Yuratchka. O Dr. Yuuri me contou seu estado. Você vai ter que sempre fazer exames, ficar voltando ao hospital, tomar vários medicamentos, ficar de observação quase todos os meses. Como é que reajo com essa notícia? Eu estou com medo ainda Yura, você é minha única família.

— O que?! Como assim? Yuuri, por que não me contou essas coisas?

— Eu não sabia como chegar a esse assunto. Eu ia conversar sobre quando viesse buscar os resultado dos exames... — Ele abaixa sua cabeça.

— Você não sabia como falar isso pra mim mas disse pro meu avô?! Porra Victor, você sabe o que aconteceu e mesmo assim deixou ele ouvir tudo? Caralho! Agora que já contaram pra ele, eu também quero saber! Vai, desembuchem.

— Bem, sobre os exames você terá que vir para ver se haverá mais alterações no seu organismo daqui pra frente. Os medicamentos é para sedá-lo. Não sabemos como e nem o porquê, mas eles simplesmente interrompem o cio, mas ele pode retornar caso a pessoa acorde enquanto ele ocorre. Ficar de observação é exatamente nessa época, normalmente de três em três meses, mas isso depende do seu organismo e seu ciclo. É isso. Me desculpe por falar isso ao seu avô, eu não sabia de nada e contei isso a ele no dia que chegou no hospital.

— Você contou isso a ele? Você contou a história também? Falou sobre tudo?

— Sim, Yuratchka, ele falou sobre o experimentos em humanos. Falou o que você é. Falou sobre o que aconteceu na escola. E saiba que Smith irá pagar.

— Mas vovô e o que você sempre diz sobre Karma e tal?

— Bem, ele fez o mal, então receberá o mal também, além de que ninguém mexe com meu neto.

— E está tudo bem por saber o que eu sou?

— Yuratchka, você não tem culpa de nada que tenha acontecido com seu corpo. Eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia, é tudo muito novo. Mas vamos conseguir passar por isso, não é? Sempre conseguimos.

— Sim, vovô, nós vamos. — Sorrio e abraço-o novamente.

— Er... desculpe interromper o momento entre vocês, mas já foi liberado, Yuri.

— Bem, vamos pra casa então. — Meu avô sorri ao dizer.

— Sim, vamos sair o mais rápido possível daqui.

 

Bem... o tempo após tudo isso até que passa bem rápido. Smith é preso por abuso de menores. Começo a frequentar um psicólogo por causa disso. Já não vou mais frequentemente como antes. A cada três, quatro meses eu vou ao hospital quando ocorrem meus cios. Sempre estou fazendo exames pra calcular o nível dos meus hormônios. Yuuri se formou na faculdade e já não faz mais estágio, agora é realmente um médico. Ele assumiu que gosta do Victor a mim, porém não sabe como contar e tem medo da reação do velhote. Victor começa faculdade de história e Yuuri começa a estudar mais a fundo sobre os Ômegas e Alphas, tanto que está tentando desenvolver um tipo de inibidor de feromônio, como ele fala, um supressor. Mas ainda apenas fase de estudo mesmo. E também, claro, terminei meus estudos, agora finalmente irei pra faculdade. Sei que é um lugar macabro e que terei vontade de sair correndo e chorando falando que quero voltar pro ensino secundário. Bem, todo mundo diz isso, mas eu só irei ligar o foda-se pra tudo.

 

— Potya, se comporte enquanto eu estiver fora e não arranhe os móveis, sabe que o vovô não gosta. — Ela mia, como se compreendesse o que eu digo. — Eu virei todo final de semana te ver, está bem? — Afago sua cabeça. — Bem, está na hora de ir.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Yuratchka? Meu Deus, como você cresceu, já tá até indo embora de casa.

— Ei, você sabe que eu ficaria se pudesse. — Abraço-o forte. — Infelizmente a universidade é longe e eu não quero que mude toda sua rotina e toda sua vida apenas por minha causa.

— Não faça um homem velho como eu chorar, Yuri, eu já não tenho mais idade pra essas coisas. — Rio com seu comentário. — E como fazer quando o cio chegar?

— Eu já conversei com Yuuri. Acabarei indo pro hospital como sempre faço.

— Vai ficar tudo bem mesmo, Yuratchka?

— Espero que sim, vovô. — Aperto um pouco mais o abraço.

— Tá bom agora, já pode me soltar. Vai logo senão vai perder seu horário.

No mesmo momento ouço o barulho de alerta do próximo metrô chegando na estação.

— Até vovô. — Pego minhas duas malas e aceno ao entrar no vagão. Potya está no seu colo, miando.

— Até, meu Yuratchka. — Ele acena de volta.

As portas se fecham e eu me sento num lugar vago. Coloco meus fones de ouvido e deixo passar qualquer música que me distraia. Encosto minha cabeça no vidro da janela. Bem, agora começa uma nova fase da minha vida. Espero que seja menos pior do que as outras.

  



	3. Novos Conhecidos

 

O metrô me deixa na porta de entrada do Campus. Algumas estações depois que já tinha entrado no vagão um bando de meninas irritantes e nada silenciosas começaram a irritar pra caralho, falando o mais alto possível, ou seja, gritando e nem mesmo com meus fones de ouvido no máximo eu conseguia ficar em paz. Minha grande vontade era de jogar uma delas pela janela para ver se aquela porra toda parasse. É claro, se as janelas disso aqui abrissem. Tive que aguentar pelo menos uns 30 minutos desse jeito. Era o inferno. Por favor, que não sejam do mesmo curso que o meu senão alguém logo morre, e a certeza é que não serei eu.

Ao sair do vagão, já sinto o vento extremamente forte bater em meu rosto, fazendo-me tremer por inteiro. Tiro meus fones e puxo meu cachecol enrolado no pescoço um pouco mais para cima e deixo apenas meus olhos para fora do tecido.

Bom, de acordo com o e-mail, meu dormitório era no prédio E, número 36. Agora só me resta procurar essa caralha no meio de uma cidade universitária gigante.

\- Ei, tu sabe pra onde ficam os dormitórios? - Ouço uma pessoa falar próximo a mim, é acho que ele está falando comigo. Tem um sotaque engraçado. É, dá pra se perceber que não é daqui. - Eu não conheço nada por aqui. Tô perdidão.

\- Se tu tá, imagina eu. - Respondo abaixando um pouco o cachecol. - Novato?

\- É, consegui transferência do meu curso pra Rússia e agora nem sei pra onde ir. - Ele ostenta um sorriso no rosto. - Phichit, do curso de fotografia. - Ele estende a mão sem nem ao menos estar usando uma luva.

\- Yuri, futuro aluno do curso de música. - Aperto sua mão gélida, cumprimentando-o. - Tu não tá com frio nas mãos sem luvas? - Ele ri do meu comentário.

\- Er... meio que esqueci elas dentro do metrô. Só não perco a cabeça porque tá grudada no pescoço.

\- Entendi. - Olho em volta, procurando alguém que pudesse nos ajudar. - Temos que achar alguém pra nos ajudar a achar nossos dormitórios. Não tô pronto pra morrer congelado aqui fora.

\- Ei, estão perdidos? - Um cara se aproxima, esfregando uma mão na outra pra esquenta-las. Outro sem luva. Pessoal adora sentir os dedos dormentes, só pode.

\- Bem, não conhecemos nada aqui e não sabemos onde ficam os dormitórios. - Respondo.

\- Ah, isso é bem fácil. Seus dormitórios ficam próximos ao prédio onde irão cursar.

\- Bem, somos os calouros aqui. Não dá pra explicar um pouco os esquemas? Eu estou no dormitório E.

\- Que sorte Yuri, eu também tô nesse dormitório! - Phichit pega o celular no bolso da jaqueta térmica e mostra seu e-mail.

\- Ah, bem, então facilita bastante as coisas, é só continuar por essa rua à esquerda e entrar na segunda à direita, pronto, estarão lá. Bem, estou indo beber pra esquentar um pouco o corpo. Sou Georgi, do curso de Contabilidade. Qualquer hora a gente se encontra de novo. - E ele sai rumo ao bar, eu acho.

\- Bem, então vamos. Tô congelando aqui. - Phichit ri. Bem, ele parece legal.

Logo chegamos aos dormitórios. Algumas pessoas já entravam e saíam do prédio. Dentro do prédio o som das pessoas gritando, malas se arrastando, portas sendo abertas e fechadas começavam pouco a pouco me tirar do sério.

\- Meu quarto é o número 37. - Diz Phichit, abrindo o e-mail novamente para se lembrar qual era mesmo seu quarto. - E o seu?

\- 36.

\- Uau, um perto do outro, que legal! Pelo menos alguém que eu já conheço. - Entramos no elevador, subindo até o terceiro andar. - Se eu começar a falar de mais, pode dizer, hein. Tenho essa mania.

\- Nah, tudo bem. Pelo menos alguém tem que falar pra não deixar um ambiente chato. - Ele ri. As portas automáticas se abrem e saímos do elevador junto com outros três estudantes. - Bem, eu preciso ir arrumar minhas coisas, outra hora conversamos mais.

\- Foi um prazer te conhecer Yuri. - Ele sorri e entra no seu quarto. Fechando a porta fortemente em seguida.

Quando abro a porta do meu quarto, a surpresa, como assim uma mulher como companheira de quarto.

\- O que tá fazendo aqui? - Entro e fecho a porta, colocando as malas sobre a cama vazia. - Teu dormitório não deveria der outro?

\- Olha aqui meu querido, eu não sou de tolerar brincadeirinha comigo. Então trate de falar direito. E é aqui mesmo meu quarto. Se não gostou que vá reclamar pra secretaria. Não pra cima de mim.

Eu hein, pensei que não tinha gente mais irritada e explosiva que eu. Acho que acabei de conhecer. Só falta o cabelo vermelho pegar fogo que pronto, já é um TNT.

\- Grossa. Só pensei que os dormitórios eram separados, sabe, homens em um, mulheres em outro. Não sou obrigado a ouvir gente brigando por zero motivos comigo, então tolere aí também. - Coloco meus fones e escolho uma música calma para amenizar. Nunca é bom exagerar na irritabilidade, mesmo as vezes não conseguindo controlar.

 

Arrumo rapidamente as roupas que trouxe nas gavetas da cômoda e coloco alguns livros e uma fotografia no criado mudo. Bons tempos onde tudo parecia perfeito, uma simples tarde de verão num parque. A última lembrança que tenho deles. Mesmo que machuque olha-la, é bom sempre tê-los por perto.

\- Ei. - A ruiva que compartilha o quarto comigo senta na minha cama. - Foi mal falar daquele jeito. Depois de um monte de comentário chato pra caralho, meio que explodi, justo em ti, que nem falou direito. Bem, as vagas nos dormitórios femininos acabaram e eu acabei aqui. Era o único lugar que eu podia ficar. Então, se alguma mulher desistir eu saio desse inferno. Incrível como já não tô aguentando ficar muito tempo num lugar cheio de homens babacas e isso é só o início. Ah, não tô falando de você, tá? Só se você for aquele tipo de cara chato pra caralho que tem a cada segundo reforçar sua masculinidade, ficar pedindo número de cada menina que aparece na frente e ficar usando nomes pejorativos contra a gente, essas coisas. Você é? Já fala logo.

\- Deus me livre ser hétero chato. Não me compare àqueles filhos da puta sem educação.

\- Ah, então vamos nos dar bem. - Ela sorri. - Mila, do curso de arquitetura.

\- Yuri. Curso de música.

\- Legal! Toca algum instrumento então?

\- Cello. Mas vou traze-lo só nas próximas semanas, sabe, não é leve ficar carregando ele pra lá e pra cá.

\- Entendi. - Ela balança na cama e se levanta. - E aí, Yuri, bebe?

\- Porra, eu sou russo, é quase como perguntar se eu respiro. Claro. Se tá me chamando pra beber, espero que seja perto, tô com preguiça de andar. - A ruiva ri do meu comentário.

\- É perto, se preocupa não. Bora logo sair disso aqui. - Ela pega minha mão e me arrasta pra fora do quarto.

Saindo do prédio, o frio se assola novamente, o vento bate no meu rosto e parece congelar. As pontas do dedos ardem com o frio, mesmo com as luvas. Coloco as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Realmente o bar não era longe. 3 minutos andando já chegamos.

Entro no bar não muito vazio. Ouvia-se as conversas, os risos e gargalhadas. Com a noite se aproximando, já se ouvia do lado de dentro a guitarra e o violão sendo afinados, o microfone sendo testado. Bem, noites com música ao vivo. Gostei. O cheiro aqui de dentro é incrível. Coisa que normalmente não me importa muito mas sei lá, o cheiro daqui é bom. É tipo o cheiro da maresia, salgada.

\- E aí, como vamos começar com o que, loirinho? - Ela me arrasta para perto do balcão, fazendo-me sentar num dos bancos altos.

\- Com nossa "água", né? Mas que pergunta. - Me referi a Vodka.

 

Com o álcool correndo por meu corpo, me senti mais confortável a socializar, normalmente prefiro me afastar dessas situações. Logo Phichit, o transferido, apareceu no bar também, com aquele sorriso que ostenta desde que o encontrei mais cedo. Ele me avistou no balcão e veio na nossa direção.

\- Oi Yuri! Oi! - Ele acena para Mila. Ela retribui o gesto. - Bebendo pra esquentar? - Ele senta no banco vago ao lado da ruiva e pede uma batida.

\- É, tipo isso mesmo. Vim começar bem o ano letivo. - Os dois riem. - Bem, amanhã já começa o inferno, tenho que aproveitar enquanto posso. - O barman coloca mais um copo de shot cheio na minha frente. Bebo de uma vez, virando o copo.

\- E você não tem medo de ficar com ressaca amanhã? - Phichit pergunta, começando a beber o conteúdo do seu copo.

\- Nós russos temos bons genes pra aguentar o álcool. Ele é processado bem mais lentamente do que o dos japoneses, por exemplo, aí acabamos não tendo muita ressaca, dor de cabeça e derivados de coisas que acontecem com essas pessoas fracas pro álcool. - Mila responde.

\- Incrível. Não sabia dessa informação. - Phichit parecia realmente impressionado.

\- De onde você é? Tem um sotaque engraçado. - Mila, também com uma batida, toma o resto do líquido do copo.

\- Bom, sou da Tailândia. Vim para cá por conta de algumas oportunidades melhores de vida. Tá difícil a situação onde eu morava.

\- Vai ficar tudo melhor, Phichit, tu vai ver! - Mila sorri para o tailandês e ele retribui.

Alguns acordes suaves começam a sair do violão e invadir o bar. Giro o banco para ver a pessoa que começou a tocar. Conheço essa cifra. Here Comes the Sun, Beatles. Ele se aproxima do microfone e começa a cantar. Sua voz grave acoa pelo ambiente, combinou muito bem com a música. Faz querer ouvir mais.

\- Nossa, ele canta bem, né, loirinho? - Mila me cutuca com o braço. Por favor, não faça isso. - Será que cursa música também?

Bem, isso eu descobrirei amanhã.

A música acaba e todos aplaudem. Ele agradece, começa outra música e assim se sucede até tarde da noite, onde muitos já foram embora, alguns estão bêbados, rindo, chorando ou brigando sem motivos, outros estão apenas cansados ou reclamando pelas aulas do dia seguinte. É, eu tô ali, continuando a ouvir músicas a fio. Até que o carinha bronzeado agradece pela última vez e então começa a guardar o violão para ir embora. A próxima coisa que também farei.

\- Mila, Phichit, vamos, já está tarde. Amanhã cedo já começam as aulas. Vamos logo pro dormitório. - Chacoalho os dois. Mila que já está babando sobre o balcão acorda assustada. Já Phichit está caindo de sono, nem deve ter ouvido o que eu disse. - Caralho, estão surdos? Vamos logo porra!

\- Nossa, nem parece o loirinho de mais cedo falando que tentava se controlar. Irritadinho. - Mila mostra a língua e sai da cadeira alta, deixando algumas notas sobre o balcão e indo em direção a saída. Assim como ela, deposito algumas notas, pagando o que bebi.

Bem, amanhã começa aquilo que mais temo e mais almejo. Será que é a música o que eu quero realmente para o resto da minha vida?

A faculdade, o curso, o que aprendo... É bem diferente do que achei que seria, mesmo já sabendo mais ou menos o que eu aprenderia. Bom, pelo menos dizem que os próximos semestres são melhores. Espero.

Aquele carinha do bar, o cantor, eu nem ao menos sei o nome dele, decidi chama-lo de "O Bronzeado", não cursa música. Bem, não sei nem se ele cursa algo aqui. Não o vi mais se apresentando nos bares, não vejo-o pelos refeitórios, praças, lanchonetes da cidade. Talvez ele seja aquele tipo de pessoa que apenas aluga um dormitório porque é mais barato que uma casa e fica se apresentando por aí pra ganhar uma grana extra de vez em quando. Bom, eu sei lá, não me importo realmente.

Entrando no meu quarto após uma aula cansativa sobre a porra da história da música, vejo que o dormitório inteiro está meio vazio. As pessoas foram aproveitar um pouco do sol que apareceu essa tarde. Aproveito que Mila também não está no quarto e pego meu violoncelo encostado num canto. Abro o estojo e tiro o instrumento de dentro, colocando-o sobre a cama. Eu sinto saudade de tocá-lo. Já faz aproximadamente um mês que estou aqui e nem ao menos tirei-o para afinar. Pego o arco, breu. Encero bem as crinas. Pego o suporte para chão e prendo-o numa das pernas da cadeira. Abro o espigão do cello e vejo a afinação. Com ajuda de um afinador, fico pronto para tocar. Colocando o primeiro dedo na corda Ré, começo suavemente tocar a Suíte N.01 para violoncelo de Bach, uma das primeiras músicas inteiras que toquei. Bem, ela é complicada? Sim, com toda certeza, mas desde quando havia começado o meu curso quando criança, era a canção que mais queria aprender.

As notas saíam com precisão, como se uma plateia estivesse em minha frente eu fosse o centro das atenções. Eu me perdia pouco a pouco naquele mundo fechado, onde existia apenas eu e a música. Mergulhava nas memórias de um tempo distante, onde meus pais estavam me vendo tocar do mesmo jeito que agora. Quando minha mãe, tão linda, deixava uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mostrando o orgulho que sentia por mim. Bom, eu queria sentir aquela mesma emoção que senti muito tempo atrás. Agora a lágrima escorria pelo canto dos meus olhos. Finalizo a música, como na partitura, que já está gravada em minha mente cada nota, cada posição, onde colocar cada um dos dedos. Continuo com meus olhos cerrados.

Ouço alguém bater palmas. Não está consideravelmente perto e nem longe. Para minha surpresa quem está na porta entreaberta é o tal cantor, o "Bronzeado", como o apelidei. O cheiro bom daquele dia no bar volta, como uma memória esquecida pelo tempo.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Como abriu a porta? Quem é você? - Jogo o arco na minha cama e apoio o violoncelo na cadeira, indo em direção ao que está na porta.

\- Hm, a porta não estava totalmente fechada, então quando passei pelo corredor para ir pro meu quarto e ouvi alguém tocar Bach, eu tive que parar para olhar quem era que estava tocando algo tão bonito. Agora vejo que quem estava tocando consegue ser mais bonito que a Suíte n.01. - Ele sorri. Eu apenas coro com suas palavras. Ele se aproxima, entrando no quarto. - Eu me chamo Otabek, faço curso de engenharia mecânica, e você, quem é que me fez ouvir algo tão lindo num lugar sem vida? - Ele pega uma de minhas mãos. Me assusto com sua ação. Sinto o cheiro de álcool soltar de sua boca. Vodka.

\- Yuri, estudante de música.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo antes de um futuro sucesso, senhor Yuri, tenho certeza que será incrível, mais ainda do que hoje. - Ele beija minha minha mão, deixando-me mais vermelho do que estou. - Bem, eu preciso ir, Yuri. Uma hora ou outra a gente se encontra por aí, eu acho. - Ele continua com o sorriso na cara e sai do quarto, fechando a porta e indo para sei lá aonde.

Wow, é só minha impressão ou o quarto ficou mais quente? Meu coração bate como uma bateria num rock pesado, sinto até ele quase sair do meu peito. Porra, isso tudo é por causa daquele bronzeado? Bom, ele parece legal. Um sorriso bobo se mantém no meu rosto. Onde ele beijou parece queimar, como uma marca permanente em minha pele.

 

-~-

 

\- E a aula de hoje, loirinho? - Mila sentada na minha frente devorava um hambúrguer, lambuzando a boca toda de molho. Rio da situação. - Do que tu tá rindo? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara? - Ela passa a mão pela boca, deixando um rastro maior. - Vesti a blusa do avesso e não percebi? - Ela olha pra própria blusa, vendo se por acaso tinha colocado-a ao contrário. Rio mais uma vez e entrego um guardanapo.

\- Toma, limpa essa cara que tu piorou o negócio quando passou a mão. - Volto minha atenção para meu caderno, onde organizo os conceitos e tópicos para as provas que se aproximavam. Meu celular vibra no meu bolso, ignoro por enquanto, preciso ter toda minha atenção nos estudos.

\- Ei, aquele não é o carinha que cantou no bar no dia que a gente se conheceu? Aquele todo bronzeado. - Fico paralisado. Ele está perto? Deve estar do outro lado, de costas pra mim. Sinto-me encolher. - Ei, bonitão! - Mila acena, chamando a atenção dele. Pronto, fodeu, ele vai lembrar como eu fiquei vermelho no outro dia. Abaixo a cabeça, encostando-a na mesa fria. - É, você mesmo! Vem cá, senta com a gente, tem um lugar aqui pra você!

\- Tudo bem? - Sua voz grave arrepia toda minha epiderme. Caralho, como ele consegue fazer uma coisa dessas? - Tá tudo bem com ele? - Acho que ele perguntou de mim para Mila. Levanto minha cabeça e abro meus olhos, momentaneamente ficando embaçados.

\- Coitado, matéria demais pra ele, tá se afundando nos estudos. - Mila diz cutucando-o e enfiando mais um pedaço de hambúrguer na boca, lambuzando-se com o molho novamente.

\- Pode fazer o favor de se foder, Mila? - Meu celular vibra novamente e coloco-o sobre a mesa, tô ficando irritado já, caralho, que desespero. Pego as folhas de estudo novamente e começo a organiza-las por categorias, colocando-as novamente no fichário.

\- Gatinho bravo. - Mila diz ainda com a comida na boca e logo após engole. - Então, qual teu nome que ainda não sei, bronzeado.

\- O meu? Você me chamou sem nem ao menos saber meu nome? E bronzeado?

\- Bom, eu só te vi uma vez cantando no barzinho, o loirinho aqui gamou, ficou decepcionado quando viu que não cursava música também. E bronzeado porque né, olha que cor de pele, tomou um solzinho onde? - Vejo-o corar, suas bochechas puxando para o pêssego.

\- Otabek. Desculpa decepcionar você... Não sei seu nome, desculpa. Faço Engenharia Mecânica e bem... Esse bronzeado eu peguei viajando debaixo do sol na minha moto.

\- Wow, tem uma moto, que legal! - Mila parece realmente animada. E bem, realmente ele estava bêbado. Aquele tipo que esquece depois da ressaca. - Depois quero ver. Deve ser aquelas cromadas, parece bem teu estilo. - Caralho, Mila é rápida nos esquemas, já quer ele? Nem ouviu direito ele cantar. Dormiu no meio da segunda.

\- Qualquer dia eu mostro. - Otabek sustenta aquele sorriso de antes, aquele que conheci quando ele entrou bêbado no meu quarto. - Ei, ainda não disse seu nome. - Opa, tá falando comigo?

\- Yuri.

\- Yuri? Nossa, tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome antes, não me é estranho. - Ele coloca sua mão sobre o queixo e franze o cenho em dúvida.

\- É, talvez seja porque entrou bêbado no meu quarto esses dias e até, sei lá, me cantou. Talvez seja só por isso, bronzeado. - Levanto colocando meus fones, plugando-os no celular e dando play em qualquer música. Pego meu fichário e boto no braço, saindo da mesa com destino à biblioteca.

As várias prateleiras de livros adornam a grande biblioteca, onde alguns estudantes decidem passar o tempo com a cara enfiada em algum assunto que deveria ter estudado antes e agora está literalmente correndo atrás. Eu só vim para cá me acalmar. Ficar perto dele arrepia todos os meus poros, dispara meu coração. Caralho, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Decido entrar em um dos corredores, onde há apenas livros de poemas e poesias, coisa que sinceramente detesto, nunca consegui fazer rimas ou coisas que envolvessem sentimentos. Chato. Sinto aquele maravilhoso cheiro de maresia invadir minhas narinas. Como algo pode ser tão bom? O que é isso? Por que cada vez mais eu adoro? Por que cada vez mais forte? Parece querer dominar todo meu corpo.

\- Ei. - Sua voz me faz arrepiar. Ele encosta sua mão em meu ombro. - Posso falar contigo?

\- Fala aí, Otabek, pensei que continuaria com a Mila, ouvindo as cantadas dela.

\- Falando em cantadas, eu falei alguma coisa pra você naquele dia? Er... Eu não lembro muito das coisas quando bebo, pode me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Hm, quer saber mesmo? Vai continuar a me cantar como antes ou agora é a minha vez?

\- O que? - Eu simplesmente vou pra frente, como um impulso eu tomo seus lábios meio molhados e coloco minha mão sobre seu cabelo raspado. Ele apenas parece estupefato. Nos separo.

\- Me desculpa, foi sem querer, tô meio sem controle. - Coro de uma hora pra outra. Abaixo a cabeça.

\- Sem controle? - Ele segura meu queixo e levanta meu rosto, fazendo-me encara-lo. - Por que não me mostra um pouco mais dele? No caso, um pouco menos. - Ele coloca alguns fios de cabelo que estavam no meu rosto atrás da minha orelha. Vejo ele se aproximar, eu não impeço.

Seus lábios, como alguns segundos antes, ainda molhados, faz uma sincronia com o meu. Sinto seu hálito de café, ele abre caminho para sua língua, fazendo a minha e sua se entrelaçarem. Ele me encosta na prateleira atrás de mim. Ouço alguns livros caírem no chão. Espero que ninguém se importe. Meu corpo e o do moreno são como peças de um quebra-cabeça nesse momento, simplesmente nos encaixamos um no outro. Otabek cessa o beijo. Ué, o que foi?

\- O que acha de ir para um lugar mais calmo, um que não tenha talvez um público para assistir o espetáculo? - O moreno sussurra em meu ouvido, fazendo-me novamente arrepiar.

\- Acho sensato.


	4. Contrastes

 

Meu corpo ansiava o que aconteceria a seguir, minha excitação aumentava cada vez mais. Mesmo não conhecendo muito bem o moreno, eu me sentia tão confortável ao seu lado, ele era como um imã e eu como um ferro qualquer ou seu polo oposto, onde eu apenas queria ser atraído mais e mais para perto de seu corpo. Por que não consigo achar isso estranho?

Otabek estava dando passos largos, quase correndo, tanto que eu estava sendo literalmente arrastado por ele. Sua mão envolta do meu pulso emanava um calor sobre minha pele, mas não queimava, era reconfortante, acolhedor, eu apenas queria mais, mais pelo meu corpo, por toda minha extensão.

Ele tirou uma chave de seu bolso ao chegar na entrada de uma casa com uma fachada simples, mas mesmo assim, algo que eu com certeza não poderia pagar. O interior da casa lembrava mais aquelas plantas de sobrados bonitinhos e todo decorados, cada móvel parecia nunca ter sido tocado, estava tudo meio monótono, até meio chato, não tem vida alguma. Hoje eu acabo com esse aspecto maçante.

No momento que ele fechou a porta de entrada atrás de nós, eu parti para cima do moreno, atacando seus lábios de forma brusca, fazendo-o assustar e seguidamente corar, que bonitinho, se eu pudesse, teria sorrido de como ele ficou. Aquele cheiro salgado que me lembra a maresia começa a invadir minhas narinas novamente, estranhamente fazendo o clima esquentar ainda mais, só contribuía para meu estado de excitação ficar quase insuportável. Mordo seu lábio inferior e ele arfa com a ação, aproveito a deixa para juntar nossas línguas, começando uma dança descompassada, algo que poderia ser incessante se ele quisesse. Cada movimento me fazia ficar mais quente, eu me sentia queimar com o prazer que sinto. Tirei meu casaco branco sem desgrudar dos lábios que pareciam ser um doce irrecusável. Num ato repentino, roço meu membro já ereto no seu, fazendo-o gemer. Ele cessa nosso beijo e nos separa, deixando um estreito fio de saliva ainda nos unindo.

\- Bom... - Ele sussurra com sua voz extremante grave, recobra seu fôlego e se aproxima do meu pescoço, fazendo-me sentir sua respiração em minha pele quase ardente. - Acho melhor nós irmos para o quarto, não? - Sua voz me entorpece, ainda mais sendo sussurrada, estou em totalmente em suas mãos. Tome-me do jeito que achar melhor, Otabek.

\- S-sim. - Respiro pesadamente, minha excitação é tanta que quase não consigo me concentrar direito, quero apenas ser fodido logo. Só vamos logo pra porra do quarto!

Sou guiado a uma porta ao lado da cozinha. Uma cama com lençóis brancos está bem no centro do cômodo, com tudo alinhadinho e arrumado. Será um prazer fazer uma bagunça com cada um deles. Chegando mais perto, Otabek me empurra sutilmente, deixando-me cair sobre os delicados lençóis, que mais parecia que eu tinha caído direto em um marshmallow gigante. Em poucos movimentos ele tira sua jaqueta de couro e sua camiseta branca, mostrando seu abdômen definido e sentando sobre meus quadris. Caralho, que vontade de passar a mão apenas para saber qual é a sensação da minha mão em sua pele morena. Repentinamente ele pega meu pulso, e encosta minha palma em sua epiderme quente, fazendo-me arrepiar e gemer baixinho. É como se ele tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Trago sua cabeça para mais perto, juntando nossos lábios novamente. O seu gosto é tão fodidamente bom, eu apenas quero mergulhar nele e nada mais. Me deixe continuar sentindo-o.

Ainda sobre mim, Otabek apanha a bainha da minha camiseta escura, levantando-a, tirando e fazendo-me arrepiar. Ninguém havia me visto tão exposto quanto ele. Seu olhar para comigo era como fascínio, senti minhas bochechas corarem. Ao invés dele voltar a colar nossas bocas, ele desce, beijando e lambendo meu pescoço. Cada movimento me fazia suspirar, gemer. Isso é bom pra caralho. Ao alcançar meus mamilos, ele mira maliciosamente em meus olhos, abocanhando meu mamilo direito, chupando-o enquanto estimula o outro com os dedos. 

\- Be-beka! - Aperto meus dedos em seus ombros e fecho com força meus olhos e gemo. Caralho, como uma coisa dessas me deixa assim? A excitação em meu corpo estava descomunal, apenas mais alguns movimentos e eu com certeza gozaria sem ao menos tocar no meu pau. O moreno começou a se abaixar mais, indo mais para perto dos cós da minha calça jeans. Novamente, ele me encara e com calma, ele desabotoa o botão e abre o zíper, descendo o tecido do jeans. Ele olha para trás e tira rapidamente meus coturnos mal amarrados. Eu estava ficando ansioso e desesperado para o que viria a seguir. Me apoiei em meus cotovelos para ter uma visão melhor do moreno.

Encarando-me novamente, ele lambe meu membro sobre o tecido da cueca, fazendo-me gemer alto, jogar minha cabeça para trás e quase me desequilibrar. Eu estava tremendo de excitação, a qualquer momento eu gozaria. Vendo minha situação, o moreno abaixa o tecido branco, fazendo meu membro saltar. Rapidamente ele o abocanha, arrancando outro gemido meu. Agarro seus cabelos e tento guiar seus movimentos. 

Enquanto ele descia e subia sobre meu pau, ele apontou sua mão para mim, especificamente dois dedos. Bom, eu sabia o que fazer. Os levei até a boca e comecei a chupá-los, deixando-os totalmente molhados, iria facilitar o que viria a seguir. Sem aviso, ele os tira da minha boca e provoca um barulho totalmente provocante. Calmamente, ele rodeia minha entrada, lubrificando com minha saliva e então insere o primeiro dedo, deixando-me desconfortável de início. Aos poucos, com ele ainda subindo e descendo em meu membro, ele insere o próximo dedo e começa a fazer movimentos de tesoura, alargando-me. De repente ele estimula minha próstata, fazendo-me gemer alto e tremer por tamanho prazer. Sem ao menos poder avisá-lo, chego em sua boca. Ele tosse e se afasta do meu membro, ainda mantendo seus dedos dentro de mim. Ele me olha e sorri, passando o dedo no canto de sua boca, onde meu gozo escorria e enfiou o dedo na boca, chupando com gosto. Ah, que coisa mais excitante, eu poderia ficar duro só de olhá-lo.

\- Desculpa, eu tinha que ter avis... Ah! - Um calor e uma excitação como nunca antes eu havia sentido se apossou de mim, algo inteiramente novo. Meus olhos reviraram e senti minha entrada molhar, como se eu estivesse sendo lubrificado. Os dígitos que ainda se mantinha lá, começaram a deslizar com mais facilidade e como uma onda forte do mar ao te pegar desprevenido, tudo ficara embaçado e confuso de entender, o máximo que eu conseguia fazer era continuar a deixar fluir todas as sensações que eu tinha em meu corpo. O cheiro de maresia se intensificara.

Otabek nem me prepara, rapidamente começa a tirar as peças de roupas que ainda estavam em seu corpo, ficando totalmente exposto, como eu e guia seu membro a minha entrada, enfiando apenas a glande. Apenas com isso, gemo novamente. Ele enfia o resto de seu membro em minha entrada e em poucos movimentos acha minha próstata novamente acertando o mesmo ponto diversas vezes.

Em poucos movimentos erráticos, o moreno gozaria e que eu estava excitado novamente, comecei a me masturbar, aproveitando que já estava molhado do boquete que havia recebido. A visão que eu tinha do moreno subindo e descendo, suando me fazia ir cada vez mais rápido com minhas mãos. Ele logo geme mais alto e sinto o líquido me preencher por dentro. Ao se desmanchar, ele se abaixa e crava seus dentes em minha nuca, fazendo-me gozar imediatamente. E como cola, grudamos. Simplesmente não conseguíamos nos desunir, não era algo que eu realmente queria fazer, mas era algo incontrolável.

Se antes o cheiro de maresia era bom, agora estava insuportável, era extremamente forte, enjoativo. Dava até vontade de vomitar. Abro meus olhos e vejo que estou num quarto, em um lugar diferente. Do lado de fora tudo estava escuro, já está de noite. Onde eu estou? Por que todo meu corpo dói? Tento me sentar e olhar em volta, e consigo ver alguém deitado ao meu lado. Caralho, quem é? Por que não lembro?

Olho mais atentamente e lembro de quem se tratava, era Otabek, o cantor, aquele que apareceu bêbado na porta do meu quarto e jogou cantada para cima de mim e fiquei puto depois porque nem lembrava de mim. Por que ele está aqui? Como é que parei aqui? Que caralho!

Bom, só sei que algo aconteceu, algo tipo sexo, nós dois estamos nus e se pudesse, a cama estaria de ponta cabeça pela bagunça que estão os lençóis, travesseiros, cobertores. Olho para os lados e não vejo meu celular em lugar nenhum. Mesmo com dor, eu terei que levantar e saber o que realmente aconteceu aqui.

Ao colocar meu pés para fora da cama, minha tentativa de ficar de pé foi um fracasso, meu encontro com o chão foi inevitável. Se a dor estava forte antes, agora estava insuportável, gemo, fechando os olhos com força. Algum tempo depois, não sei bem quanto, tento levantar novamente, apoiando-me na lateral da cama alta. Minhas pernas tremem com meu esforço. Elas ardem como se estivessem em chamas. E então acaba ficando mais estranho, algo quente, viscoso escorre pela minha entrada, mas não é algo como tinha acontecido anos atrás quando entrei no cio pela primeira vez. PUTA QUE PARIU! É SÉRIO QUE TRANSEI COM OTABEK SEM CAMISINHA E NÃO ME LEMBRO DE PORRA NENHUMA? Boto minha mão na boca. Estou realmente surpreso com isso. Caralho, eu já transei antes, até mesmo sem camisinha pra saber como era, mas isso nunca tinha ocorrido, essa dor, essa quantidade de gozo e principalmente, nunca tinha esquecido da transa, porra, eu nem sei como eu cheguei aqui. Mas uma coisa eu sei, eu tenho é que ir embora.

Como não aguento nem ao menos dar um passo, o jeito terá que ser engatinhando. No quarto mesmo, já encontro grande parte das roupas que eu estava, vou colocando elas enroladas no pescoço, até sair do quarto e procurar por um banheiro mais distante. Não quero acordar o moreno, não por ter pena ou caralho a quatro, a minha vergonha com certeza é bem maior que qualquer coisa agora.

Foi a coisa mais ridícula que fiz. Ficar engatinhando pela casa de um desconhecido enquanto procurava pelas minhas roupas espalhadas por aí. Ao encontrar meu casaco, onde meu celular estava guardado, fui atrás de um banheiro. Bom, rapidamente eu encontrei, ainda bem.

Ao entrar, fechei e tranquei a porta, deixei as roupas no chão e me arrastei até o box. Eu precisava tomar um banho, eu não aguentaria mais um segundo sabendo que o que estava escorrendo pela minha perna era gozo. Dessa vez, consegui com ficar de pé, mesmo que tudo doesse muito ainda. Abri a torneira, deixando a água quente cair do chuveiro. Entrei debaixo da água. Ao deixar a água cair sobre minha nuca, tudo parecia doer mais! Puta que pariu! Passei meus dedos por onde ardia e senti algumas marcas, como uma mordida. Porra, ele me mordeu forte pra caralho! Pra deixar uma marca desse jeito ele deve ter é quase arrancado carne.

Lavei todo meu corpo do jeito que consegui, a dor me impossibilitava de fazer muitos movimentos. Todo meu corpo parecia estar marcado, não apenas minha nuca, havia vários arranhões e roxos espalhados por meu corpo, nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de deixar chupões.

Desliguei o chuveiro e lembrei que não haveria uma toalha para me secar. Olhei em volta e vi que tinha uma pendurada num gancho na parede. Bom, ele vai entender que eu precisei usar, porra, eu tava pior que trapo. Andei com muita calma e tentei me manter em pé. Coloquei cada peça de roupa o mais devagar possível, tentando não fazer muito movimento brusco. Após colocar meu casaco, saí do banheiro, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Agora a minha missão era sair dali, bom, só não sei como ainda. Ah e tem meu celular ainda. Tinha alguém me chamando antes e ignorei a pessoa. Rio. Pego meu celular e desbloqueio a tela, sem dar muita importância a qualquer coisa na tela inicial.

_ 27 Chamadas perdidas de Japa Medroso _

_ 84 Mensagens não lidas de Japa Medroso _

_ 18 Chamadas perdidas de Ruiva _

_ 59 Mensagens não lidas de Ruiva _

Puta que pariu! A Mila e o Yuuri estão desesperado, que porra! Posso nem sumir por uma tarde.

Abro primeiramente o aplicativo de mensagens para ver o que o Yuuri quer, provavelmente decidiu ter coragem de se declarar pro velhote do meu primo e ficou desesperado. Bom, vamos ver.

 

_ [27/04, 14:57] Japa Medroso: _

_ Yuri, bom, eu acho que descobri um jeito de suspender seus cios sem que fique inconsciente _ .

 

_ [27/04, 15:07] Japa Medroso: _

_ Bom, já que seu próximo cio já está aí, falta nem 5 dias, acho que seria bom testar, não é? _

 

Porra, por que ele tá tão desesperado com isso? Ok, novo experimento, mas acho que 84 mensagens e 27 chamadas é exagero. Passo o dedo até o fim da conversa, parando na última mensagem.

 

_ [Hoje, 19:25] Japa Medroso: _

_ Yuri, caso seu cio tenha vindo e você esqueceu, bom, espero que esteja tudo bem e que tenha o passado de forma segura e sem problemas, quando ver essa mensagem, por favor me ligue. Estarei esperando.  _

 

O que? Como assim? Ele esqueceu as datas? Se apressou? Passar meu cio na faculdade? Mas ele só começa lá pra dia 29 de Abril. Hoje é dia 28, só vou pegar minhas coisas e ir para o hospital. Arrasto meu dedo sobre a tela para apagar as notificações que não precisam da minha atenção. Nossa tenho pouca bateria e O QUE? JÁ É DIA 1 DE MAIO?

NÃO! NÃO É POSSÍVEL! Caio de joelhos no chão, fazendo minhas pernas doerem mais. Então quer dizer que eu passei por um cio? Mas eu nem me lembro de nada! Eu só me lembro do cheiro da maresia...

Não... não é possível... sinto meu rosto molhar e minhas lágrimas pingarem sobre minha roupa.  O Yuuri me disse uma vez que nós temos um cheiro, o feromônio, como uma coisa única e que servia para atrair o parceiro ideal.  Como eu não tinha reparado antes? Sempre que eu estava no mesmo ambiente que o moreno, eu sentia aquele cheiro de maresia quase me possuir, era algo que causava arrepios inexplicáveis por todo meu corpo, além de é claro, o próprio moreno. Como não pensei que ele era um Alpha?! A PORRA DE UM ALPHA! 

Abro meus olhos com surpresa, lembrando da dor que sentia em minha nuca. Passo a mão sobre a marca. A MARCA! UMA MORDIDA BEM EM MINHA NUCA! BEM ONDE O YUURI DISSE QUE ERA FORMADO O VÍNCULO ENTRE UM ALPHA E UM ÔMEGA! NÃO! NÃO!

Se meu desespero antes era enorme, agora, eu já nem sabia mais o que era. As lágrimas escorriam sem controle por meu rosto. E ainda nem saí da porra da casa do Otabek. Abraço minhas pernas e abaixo minha cabeça em meus joelhos, encolhendo-me o máximo que consigo. Aquilo só poderia ser outro sonho estranho que tenho de noite. Por favor, Yuri, acorda! Acorda!

 

**POV Otabek**

 

Sinto meu rosto molhar. Abro meus olhos. O que está acontecendo? Sento-me de supetão e passo minha mão em meu rosto, sentindo minha palma molhar, o gosto salgado das lágrimas invadem minha boca, deixando-a estranha. Por que estou chorando? Olho em volta. Bom, pelo que estou observando, tive uma noite bem animada. Observo o relógio ao lado da cabeceira, 20:36. Hm, então só curti a tarde? Foi rápida essa vez então.

Coloco os pés para fora da cama e a dormência toma conta de meus músculos inferiores. Como em apenas uma tarde eu pude deixa-las assim? Bom, pelo menos consigo andar. Pego os travesseiros jogados no chão e os coloco sobre os lençóis bagunçados. A pessoa nem para deixar algum recado. Se bem que nem ao menos lembro quem era. A última pessoa que vi foi aquele loiro irritado, será que foi ele? Bom, não importa, pelo menos não pra ele. Porque nem ao menos me esperou acordar. Não deve ter sido ele.

Por que mesmo sem motivos as lágrimas ainda continuam escorrendo? Por que essa aflição ainda continua me contornando, esse medo? Eu não entendo! Eu quero parar isso, mas eu não consigo! O que eu tenho que fazer?

Vou ao banheiro do quarto e jogo uma água no rosto, será que isso irá resolver? Passo a toalha felpuda pela minha pele e me observo no espelho. As lágrimas continuam a escorrer, meus olhos estão inchados, vermelhos, como daquela última vez... Eu não quero me lembrar disso. Ainda me olhando, vejo algumas marcas, principalmente arranhões pelo meu pescoço, roxos por meus ombros. Bom, isso só comprova que a tarde foi agitada, talvez até demais.

Bom, pelo menos vou colocar alguma roupa. Abro o guarda-roupa espaçoso e pego uma camiseta qualquer e coloco uma bermuda larga. Preciso colocar algo no estômago, tô com fome. Esse cheiro de café no ar só piora a situação que estou sentindo.  Ao abrir a porta do meu quarto, ouço soluços baixinhos vindo da sala. O que? Quem está aqui?

Com passos silenciosos, vou a procura de quem está provocando esse som e encontro o loirinho, o Yuri encolhido e chorando perto de um dos sofás. Ele parece desesperado e minha vontade é de tirar o que está sentindo de ruim. Por quê? Por que eu quero?

 

**POV Yuri**

 

O cheiro de maresia volta a preencher o ar, mas agora como se me acolhesse, me protegesse, e apenas quisesse fazer eu melhorar. Se consigo sentir esse cheiro é porque Otabek acordou, provavelmente está perto de mim. Mesmo que por dentro, que meu corpo apenas pedisse por mais, mais proximidade, mais daquele cheiro, só por Otabek estar perto, fazia meu corpo tremer, não mais como antes, com excitação, luxúria, e sim com medo, receio. Ele provavelmente também não queria isso, ele não pediu por isso. Nada disso.

\- Y-yuri? - Ele parece estar sendo cauteloso comigo. Sua mão para sobre meu ombro, me fazendo tremer? - Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? - Mesmo com seu tom baixo, seus feromônios querendo me passar segurança, eu me encolho mais e tento escapar de sua mão.

\- N-não encosta em mim! - Tentando não ser muito brusco e não causar mais dor, fico de joelhos e me afasto de seu corpo. Eu não quero seus toques, eu não quero nada vindo de você! Eu quero ir embora! - S-se afast-ta de mim! - Vejo seu olhar confuso. Ele parece cabisbaixo, seus olhos estão tão inchados quanto os meus. Será que ele viu que tudo que fizemos não passou de um erro? Um erro que simplesmente não podemos fazer nada para reverter?

\- Yuri, eu não entendo o porquê está chorando, quais são seus motivos, mas me deixe ajudar. É algo te incomodando? Uma dor? - Ele parece genuinamente preocupado. Pega meu braço e me levanta, deixando-me em pé. - Sente-se no sofá, você quer que eu traga algum remédio? É alérgico a algum? - Eu não quero sentar, só vai piorar toda a dor. Ele parece perceber. - Hm, bom, já imagino qual seja a sua dor. - O quê?! Acha mesmo que minha dor é apenas a porra do meu cú? - O que foi? Por que está bravo?

\- O que? Mas eu não disse porra nenhuma, por que tá falando isso, idiota? - Ele está confuso, preocupado, consigo sentir. Como algo irradiando em sua volta e me afetando, fazendo-me sentir o mesmo. Calma aí! Mas como consigo sentir isso?! QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? 

\- Bem, eu não sei como, mas consigo sentir sua fúria, seu medo, seu hesitamento, que estranho, não? Por que eu sinto isso? - Sinto dúvida aumentar, fazendo quase parte de mim. Puta que pariu! Por que diabos eu estou sentindo isso?! Só deve ter uma explicação, e o Yuuri deve saber o que é. Eu tenho que falar com ele. Mas por que tenho medo do que ele irá dizer? Por que uma lágrima escorre pelas minhas bochechas? Sinto a mão gélida do moreno encostar em minha pele, limpando meu rosto, quase um gesto de carinho.

\- Você falou que quer me ajudar, não é? Bom, só tem uma coisa que pode fazer. - Tiro sua mão de meu rosto e seguro-a. - Me leve até São Petersburgo.

  
  



	5. Vínculo

 

**POV Otabek**

 

A viagem até onde Yuri queria que eu o levasse iria durar no mínimo duas horas. Ele não havia dado muitas explicações de onde eu teria que deixá-lo, então apenas continuei pela estrada quase deserta e coberta de neve de cada lado. O vento provocava uma cantoria desafinada do lado de fora e os flocos de neve caíam em conjunto, fazendo uma linda porém perigosa dança pelo ar. 

O silêncio dentro do carro era desesperador. Eu não sabia o que dizer ao loiro encolhido ao meu lado. Ele quase dormia, via piscar menos os olhos e sua boca abrir num bocejo. Como antes, eu parecia sentir o que se passava com ele, sua cabeça e seu corpo quase gritava a mim: FOME! Eu queria encontrar logo algum lugar para poder parar, porque bem, minha situação não era lá muito diferente.

 

Alguns minutos depois, na estrada, alguns pontos de luz apareceram, um posto de gasolina. Bom, aproveito que tenho que encher o tanque e vou na loja de conveniência comprar algo para comermos. Como está frio e tenho que desligar o carro para abastecer, tiro minha jaqueta e coloco sobre os braços finos do loiro, que já começara a tremer logo após eu ter de desligar o aquecedor. 

Ao abrir a porta, recebo o ar gélido em meu corpo, fazendo-me quase congelar apenas com minha blusa de manga que havia por baixo da jaqueta. Bom, terei que aguentar. Em poucos minutos encho o tanque no posto completamente deserto. Se não fosse pelo atendente dentro da loja, aí sim só teria eu e Yuri aqui.

Vou para dentro da loja e sinto quase um choque térmico pela diferença de temperatura entre lá fora e aqui dentro. Observo as prateleiras e vejo se tem algo de meu agrado. Bom, eu preferia alguma comida mesmo, alguma sopa, um chá. Pego alguma barra de cereal e uma de chocolate, Yuri deve gostar. Ao se aproximar do atendente, vejo uma máquina de café e em um balcão com apenas salgados, sanduíches prontos e coisas do tipo, era o que eu realmente procurava.

\- Deu 273 RUB*, senhor. - O atendente fala sem prestar realmente atenção em mim e sim no celular que está em sua mão. - Mais alguma coisa? - Ele desvia rapidamente do aparelho quando coloco os doces sobre o balcão.

\- Quero alguns Pirozhki, do que eles são?

\- Tem de peixe, carne e queijo.

\- Quero dois de cada. E dois copos grandes de chá preto, por favor.

\- Tudo deu 412** RUB, qual a forma de pagamento?

\- Cartão. - Pego minha carteira no bolso da calça e passo o cartão, digitando a senha.

Rapidamente ando de volta ao carro, fechando a porta bem devagar para não acordar o loiro ainda adormecido no banco do passageiro. Sua cabeça encostava no frio vidro escuro e seus fios loiros cobriam todo seu rosto. Em um movimento cuidadoso para não acordá-lo, coloco seu cabelo atrás da orelha e acaricio-o até a ponta de seu queixo fino. Sua epiderme ainda estava fria, seu corpo tremia. Coloco o Pirozhki sobre minhas pernas e os chás no apoio entre um banco e outro. Ligo o carro e o aquecedor, sentindo a temperatura quentinha voltar. Decido esperar mais um pouco para acordar o loiro. Tiro a comida sobre minhas pernas e começo a dirigir, voltando a estrada e continuando nosso caminho até St. Petersburgo.

 

**POV Yuri**

 

Sobre meus braços, sinto uma jaqueta me cobrir e esquentar. Uma música baixa passa no carro, infelizmente não conheço-a, não sei nem de qual língua ela é, bom, mas seu ritmo é legal.

_ "Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno." _

_ "Por você, eu deixaria de beber". _

_ - _ Acordou? - Ouço a voz grave do moreno dirigindo ao meu lado. - Tá tudo bem? Eu peguei algo pra comer, eu tô sentindo você com fome. - Isso ainda é muito estranho, puta que pariu, como a gente sente as coisas um do outro?

\- Valeu. - Vejo ele segurar um copo e tirar rapidamente o olho da estrada e mirar em mim, pego o copo de sua mão e ele volta a prestar atenção na rodovia. Acredito que já estejamos chegando. Bebo um pouco do líquido, é chá preto. Bom, meu vô sempre fazia de manhã para tomarmos, isso é totalmente nostálgico. É uma pena que já não posso passar todo final de semana lá como antes. Vejo o saquinho onde estão os Pirozhkis e começo a comer, bom, isso me traz mais saudade ainda. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto sem eu ao menos notar. A mão quente de Otabek encosta em meu ombro como forma de reconfortar.

\- Tá tudo bem, Yuri, desculpa te fazer passar por isso. - Ele não desvia seu olhar da estrada.

\- Não é nada. - Mordo o segundo Pirozhki e bebo um grande gole de chá. - Ei, que música é essa que tá passando?

\- Ah, é uma que estou treinando pra cantar. Ela é legal?

\- Bom, eu gostei do ritmo, mas nunca ouvi.

\- Eu estranharia se conhecesse. - Ele ri. - Se chama "por você".

\- Saúde. - Ele continua rindo.

\- É uma música em português.

\- É, realmente não conheço.

\- É uma música brasileira, fala sobre como um cara faria coisas só por causa de uma mulher.

\- É? Como assim? Você entende o que ele tá cantando?

\- Sim, entendo, aprendi o básico já que fui lá algumas vezes nas minha férias, então eu tinha que aprender a me comunicar. - Ele ri novamente. - Ouço bastante as músicas pra treinar, eu adoro o ritmo das músicas brasileiras.

\- O que ele tá dizendo agora?

\- Está dizendo que ele poderia tomar banho gelado no inverno.

\- Eu não faria isso nem se fosse pela última mulher da Terra. - Ele ri e me contagia, fazendo-me rir também.

\- Bom, dependendo da pessoa, eu tomaria banho gelado todo o inverno. - Coro com sua resposta.

\- Que pessoa? Já tem em mente? - Pergunto mesmo não querendo realmente saber a resposta.

\- Bom, eu estou a procura dessa pessoa, então eu ainda não sei. Estamos chegando, onde é que você precisa ir?

 

\- Você quer que eu vá junto? - Ele segura minha mão esquerda ao eu abrir a porta do carro escuro. - Minhas bochechas esquentam. Estou, provavelmente, corado. Merda! Solto-me da sua palma quente.

\- Bom, talvez seja melhor você vir também.

\- Está bem. - Ele estaciona de frente a casa do Yuuri e tira a chave da ignição, desligando o carro. - Er... Pode me devolver minha jaqueta? Está realmente bem frio lá fora. - Nessa hora, eu percebo que ainda estou com sua jaqueta sobre meu corpo, esquentando-me.

\- Ah, desculpa, esqueci desse detalhe. - Tiro-a de cima de mim e sinto como se um peso saísse de mim, além do calor que fora embora junto a ela. - Obrigado. - Sorrio. Ele sorri de volta.

\- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? - Sinto a dúvida emanar dele.

\- Você já está fazendo, uma. - Ele ri sem graça. - Bom, claro, fale.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? 

\- Er...- Caralho, como eu responderei isso?

\- Não precisa responder, você não me deve respostas de nada, desculpa. - Sinto sua dúvida quase esvair e um arrependimento tomando seu lugar. 

\- Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa. A única que poderá nos ajudar nessa situação.

\- Que? Que situação? Essa em que consigo sentir o que você sente? Tem jeito de parar?

\- Não apenas isso, Otabek. Resolver essa marca. - Aponto para a grande e inchada mordida em minha nuca e ele fica espantado. - Por que essa cara?

\- Eu fiz isso em você?! - Ele coloca sua mão na frente da boca e arregala os olhos. - Isso não está doendo?! Por que não mostrou antes?! Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes! - Tudo que conseguia sentir vindo dele era desespero, quase me fazendo sentir o mesmo.

\- O Yuuri vai resolver isso, ele vai. - Aperto minha mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo, mesmo meu desespero sendo quase maior que o dele. - Vamos sair desse carro e ir logo.

 

\- Yuri! Meu Deus! - O asiático me apertava mais que tudo, quase me esmagava entre seus braços, abraçando-me. - Você está bem? Por que só está aqui agora? Está atrasado? Nenhum sintoma? Quem é ele? - Yuuri apontara para o moreno que se mantinha intacto na entrada da casa. - Yuri, o que tá acontecendo?!

\- Porra, porco, fica calmo, caralho! - Respiro fundo, saindo de seus braços. Digo isso a ele, mas quem precisa de calma realmente sou eu, tudo em mim desmoronou no momento que vi o asiático, eu não saberia como contar tudo a ele. Nada em minha cabeça faz sentido. Eu estou com medo.  

Vejo o moreno tremer, eu estou afetando-o. Ele está sentindo o que está acontecendo, mas eu não entendo como controlar! Sua preocupação por mim aumenta cada vez mais. Mas por que isso? Ele nem me conhece direito. Eu não quero fazer isso com ele, eu não queria isso comigo. Eu não queria nada disso! Como eu saberia que ele era a porra de um Alpha. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto.

\- Yurio, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Me fala, eu tô preocupado com você.

\- Só nos tira dessa porra de frio.

\- Oh, me desculpa, vamos entrar.

 

\- Ok Yuri, estamos aqui dentro, agora por favor, me conta, o que aconteceu?

Agora, sem controle, as lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo meu rosto, meu desespero fica cada vez maior.

\- Yuuri, ele é um Alpha... - Aponto para o moreno.

\- O quê?! - Dizem os dois em uníssono.

\- ...E me marcou. - Abaixo minha cabeça. Eu não possuo um fio de coragem em olhar para o asiático. Minhas mão vão automaticamente para meu rosto, impedindo o som do meu choro sair muito alto. - Me perdoa, Yuuri. Eu não queria isso! Por favor me perdoa.

Sinto seus braços rodearem meu corpo, ele abaixa minha cabeça, deitando-a em seu peito e acariciando meus cabelos, alguns grudando em meu rosto em questão das lágrimas.

\- Está tudo bem, Yuri, você não precisa do meu perdão, não fez nada a mim, eu apenas quero você bem, se acalme, está bem? - Ele continua passando sua mão no topo de minha cabeça.

\- Eu... queria... me mostrar forte, Yuuri. - Soluço forte. - Mas eu não tô conseguindo. Me ajuda.

\- Eu estou aqui, loirinho, vai ficar tudo bem.

 

Após eu me acalmar, o asiático me mandara lavar o rosto inchado enquanto ele colocava uma água na chaleira para fazer café. Indo até a cozinha com a cabeça baixa, sento-me de frente com Otabek na mesa ao lado da bancada. Ele batuca os dedos na mesa, fazendo-me levantar o rosto e encará-lo.

\- Tá tudo bem? -  Ele sussurra a mim. Assinto com a cabeça fracamente. É, ele não acredita em mim, eu sinto isso. Bom, com o que devo estar passando a ele, realmente ele não acreditaria em mim.

\- Bom Yuri, agora que se acalmou, me conte direito essa história toda. - Yuuri senta-se ao meu lado após colocar a chaleira quente e os copos sobre a mesa. É, eu não sei nem por onde começar.

\- Desde o início? 

\- De onde achar melhor.

\- Le-lembra quando você disse que a gente tem um cheiro diferente?

\- Quer dizer os feromônios?

\- Sim, eles mesmos.

\- E o que tem, loirinho?

\- Bom, desde o primeiro dia que estava na universidade, quando fui a um bar, eu senti um cheiro diferente, ele era tão bom... Era inexplicável, Yuu. Eu queria apenas continuar sentindo ele, mergulhar nele.

\- Que cheiro era?

\- Maresia.

\- Como você conseguia sentir isso? Calma aí, eram feromônios? De algum Alpha? Dele ali? - Yuuri apontara discretamente ao moreno que permanecia sentado no canto da sala.

\- Sim. Era dele.

\- Bom, como sabe? Ele te forçou a algo? Ele lhe mordeu sem você dar permissão?

\- Não, nada disso Yuuri. Eu que fui descuidado, era pra eu ter suspeitado que ele era um Alpha desde o início. Eu nem me lembrava dessa maldita marca.

\- Er... Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? - Pela primeira vez em minutos o moreno se pronunciou. Acenei pra ele continuar. Conseguia sentir sua dúvida. - O que é esse negócio de Alpha? Eu não estou entendendo quase nada do que estão falando.

\- QUE?! VOCÊ NÃO SABIA QUE ERA UM ALPHA?! - Yuuri grita e eu apenas fico atônito, o quê? Como assim ele não sabe que é um Alpha?

\- Eu não estou entendendo o que está falando, nem ao menos porque está tão exaltado. Estou totalmente perdido.

\- Argh! Como é possível?! Se você é um Alpha, só pode ter mãe e pai Alpha e Ômega, como eles não saberiam ou falariam para você?

\- Contar que perdi meus pais quando muito novo serve? - Otabek fala sem nenhum remorso, não sinto nada vindo dele ao proferir essas palavras. Mas eu fico espantado. - Tá tudo bem Yuri, não precisa ficar assim.

\- Eu sinto muito por... Calma aí, por que disse isso? - O asiático questiona.

\- Isso o que? Para o Yuri não ficar assim? - Yuuri assente. - Ah, eu senti sua preocupação e seu espanto quando eu falei dos meus pais, por isso.

\- Você consegue sentir ele?

\- O que ele tá sentindo, tristeza, saudade, essas coisas. Por que a pergunta?

\- Uau, então a conexão entre vocês deve ser muito forte.

\- Como assim, porco? - Pergunto, chamando a atenção.

\- Bem, de acordo com relatos, demora alguns dias, dependendo até mais de uma semana para alguma conexão acontecer entre um Alpha e um Ômega. Faz quantos dias que foi marcado, Yuri?

\- Er... - Fico envergonhado. - Não sei.

\- Quê? Não sabe? COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?!

\- Porra, eu esqueci tudo o que aconteceu no meu cio, caralho, como eu iria saber?

\- O QUE? VOCÊ PASSOU SEU CIO NA FACULDADE? E AINDA COM UM ALPHA? QUE TE MARCOU?! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO?!

\- Yuuri, puta que pariu, eu nem sabia que ele era um Alpha! Por que acha que eu tô aqui?

\- Eu ainda não entendi o que é isso tudo. - O moreno se pronuncia.

\- Bom, Alphas e Ômegas são experimentos de guerra, especificamente depois da primeira Guerra Mundial, onde muitos países queriam criar super soldados e coisas do tipo, depois daquele conflito, eles sabiam que viriam mais alguns pela frente. Esses dois novos "tipos" de humanos, foram criados com um intervalo de tempo, pois de início seriam apenas os Alphas, mas perceberam que nós, os chamados Betas, não reproduziam outros Alphas, e sim outros Betas...

\- Espera aí, essa história é aquela que nos contam quando começamos a aprender sobre os conflitos que aconteceram no século XX?

\- Ah, sim. Eles tiraram boa parte do que aconteceu dos livros de história, mas bem, eles escondem várias outras coisas também. - O asiático suspira. - Yuri, você não lembra nada que aconteceu, né? - Afirmo com a cabeça. - E você, se lembra? - Otabek também faz que não. - Caralho, vocês são duas crianças sem responsabilidade.

\- Yuuri, o que eu faço?

\- Fazer o que, Yuuri?

\- Com essa marca, como eu faço pra tirar? Eu não pedi por ela?

\- Yuri, infelizmente ela não sairá do seu corpo, foi projetada pra isso. Me desculpa.

Neste momento, eu não sabia nem como reagir, eu fiquei petrificado. Não poderia fazer nada, absolutamente nada. E agora, o que vai acontecer? Eu vou ter que ficar sempre com Otabek? Eu sempre irei senti-lo, assim como ele irá me sentir? Mas eu nem o conheço! Como apenas uma noite pôde acabar desse jeito? Como uma cantada levou a isso? Eu não pedi por isso, assim como Otabek também não.

\- Bom, eu posso fazer alguns exames em você? Eu estudo vocês há anos, eu nunca tinha encontrado nenhum Alpha homem. Mas se você não quiser... - Yuuri diz acanhado.

\- Ah, claro, se for pra ajudar. - Otabek responde sem jeito.

\- Vou pegar o que preciso! - Yuuri sai rapidamente da cozinha. Quase pulando de alegria.

Eu me encolho na cadeira, colocando os pés sobre o assento, abraçando meus joelhos e abaixando minha cabeça. Como é que minha vida acabou desse jeito? Por que tudo tem que estar tão fodido?

\- " _ Ando devagar porque já tive pressa e levo esse sorriso porque já chorei demais. _ " - Otabek começa a cantar, tentando me acalmar. Novamente é num ritmo calmo, como aquele da música que estava tocando no carro. - "Hoje, me sinto mais forte, mais feliz quem sabe"...

\- O que tá cantando? - Levanto a cabeça, mirando meus olhos no dele.

\- Tocando em frente, outra música brasileira. Quer que eu continue cantando? Percebi que te acalmou. 

\- Sobre o que é a música?

\- Bom, ela fala sobre a vida, bom, eu ainda estou pegando ela, não sei toda a tradução, só sei cantar. - Ele ri baixinho e sorrio de volta. - " _ Só levo a certeza de que muito pouco sei, ou nada sei. _ " - Ele aproxima sua mão de meu rosto e coloca alguns fios loiros soltos em meu rosto atrás da minha orelha e sorri. - Vai dar tudo certo Yuri, mesmo que eu não saiba direito o que está acontecendo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ficaria mesmo?

 

**-~-**

 

Rublo é a moeda da Rússia, beberes

*273 Rub são aproximadamente R$16,20

**412 Rub são aproximadamente R$24,45


	6. O que há de Errado?

 

**POV Otabek**

 

Bom, não poderíamos simplesmente fugir de toda a situação que fora acarretada por nosso descuido. Yuuri, naquela mesma noite em que fomos a sua casa em St. Petersburgo, tirara alguns pequenos frascos de meu sangue, me fez responder um enorme questionário que parecia não ter fim. Ao terminar tudo que o asiático precisava ver, eu e Yuri precisávamos voltar à cidade universitária, arranjar algum jeito de explicar nossas ausências aos professores e bom, como seria nossa vida após isso?

O que mais me alarma é que com essas novidades, minha vida virou de ponta cabeça da noite para o dia, e eu ainda nem sabia de toda a história por trás de tudo isso. Yuuri disse que há muito mais para eu saber, mas que antes de qualquer coisa, eu não posso contar nada disso a ninguém. Bom, eu entendo, as pessoas não aceitam alguém diferente delas, além de que é muito perigoso. Mesmo depois de quase cem anos que a guerra findou-se, ainda há muitos à  procura de pessoas como nós.

\- Er... Yuri. - Cutuco o loiro já dormindo encolhido no sofá. - Nós precisamos voltar, eu sei que talvez não queira ainda, mas mesmo assim precisamos, já perdemos dois dias. As provas começarão logo, não queremos ficar com notas ruins no semestre, não é? - Com isso, chamo sua atenção, fazendo-o se espreguiçar e em seguida esfregar as palmas em seu rosto, tentando em vão tirar o inchaço do mesmo.

\- Está bem, vamos voltar. Terei muita coisa a resolver lá quando chegar. - Ele levanta o capuz de seu moletom que há por debaixo da jaqueta clara e coloca os tênis nos pés. - Tchau Yuuri. - Ele diz acenando ao asiático que está concentrado nos exames que fazia sobre a mesa da sala de jantar.

 

Passamos boa parte da viagem de volta calados, assim como quando estávamos indo a St. Petersburgo. Em pouco tempo, Yuri dormiu novamente, dessa vez reclinando o banco e se acomodando. Ainda na metade do caminho, conseguia já ver o Sol começar a nascer. Um novo dia começa, e junto a ele, uma quebra de minha rotina. Como desde a primeira vez que vi o loiro com a ruiva chamada Mila. Tudo não passara de uma ruptura, onde sucedeu em dias perdidos pela memória e desespero de nossa parte.

 

\- Ei, chegamos Yuri. - Balanço-o levemente e o vejo acordar. - Onde quer que eu te deixe?

\- Dormitório E. - Yuri arruma o banco e se cala novamente.

 

O loiro começa a sair do carro de cabeça baixa. Ele não está apenas cansado, o que há? Eu não estou conseguindo entendê-lo, por dentro ele está como um emaranhado de sentimentos, está  tudo muito confuso. Mesmo assim, eu preciso fazer algo.

\- Er, Yuri, eu sei que a gente não se conhece muito, mas devido a tudo que aconteceu... Bom, você pode me passar seu número? - Ele olha para trás e assente, começando a digitar no meu celular que estendo em sua direção. - Obrigado. Eu te mandarei uma mensagem para ter meu número também.

\- Está bem, Otabek, obrigado. Nos vemos mais tarde, eu acho. - E então o loiro parte para dentro do prédio. O que está acontecendo? Por que ele mudou comigo tão de repente? Nem está falando direito. Me desculpe pelo que fiz a você, Yuri. Eu vou lhe dar tempo e espaço. Mesmo com tudo acontecendo, eu não quero que sinta-se pressionado a nada.

 

 

Há dias, quando ando distraído, sinto Yuri com mais força, ele, em sua maioria está bravo, irritado ou bem ansioso. Seus sentimentos são sempre muito fortes, quase sempre me afetando, até mesmo em alguns momentos me pega desprevenido. Será que ele me sente como eu o sinto?

De vez em quando, vejo-o no mesmo local que eu, biblioteca, alguma rua, praça. Nós nunca dirigimos uma palavra ao outro, ele nem ao menos me percebe, mesmo passando por mim. Sempre andando de cabeça baixa, ou distraído com alguma música que se passa em seu fone de ouvido. Ele anda cada vez mais aéreo. Eu queria ter coragem de ir falar com o loiro, mas meu corpo é dominado por algo que eu desconheço, sempre me fazendo desistir. Eu quero tanto ficar passar mais tempo ao seu lado, eu sinto que preciso. Então por que tudo isso está acontecendo?

Eu vou arranjar um jeito de nos encontrarmos de uma vez por todas.

 

 

_ [02/06, 15:18] Você: _

_ Olá, Yuri, aqui é o Otabek. Mandando mensagem apenas para saber qual o meu número. Desculpa demorar tanto para mandar um oi. _

_ [02/06, 15:18] Yuri: _

_ E aí, Beka, tudo bem? Número salvo aqui. Tudo bem, eu entendo, nosso tempo é corrido, não nos vemos faz o quê? Um mês? _

_ [02/06, 15:19] Você: _

_ Estou bem, ainda tentando assimilar tudo mesmo depois de tanto tempo. É, acho que já faz um mês. _

_ [02/06, 15:20] Yuri: _

_ Ah, é difícil mesmo de início, depois de um tempo você se acostuma com a ideia. _

_ [02/06, 15:21]Você: _

_ Há quanto tempo sabe sobre? _

 

_ [02/06, 15:21] Yuri: _

_ Hm, que sou Ômega? Faz bem uns 3 anos já. Por que? _

_ [02/06, 15:22] Você: _

_ Nada não, é só curiosidade. _

 

_ [02/06, 15:22] Você: _

_ E seus amigos, como contou a eles o que aconteceu aqueles dias? _

_ [02/06, 15:23] Yuri: _

_ Ah, eu contei que meu avô não estava muito bem e tive que correr pra cuidar dele e "esqueci" de avisar a eles, rs. _

 

_ [02/06, 15:24] Você: _

_ Entendi, rs. Bom, hoje mais tarde eu cantarei num bar perto do seu dormitório e bem, se quiser ir, está convidado. _

_ [02/06, 15:24] Yuri: _

_ Ah, vou adiantar minhas tarefas e vejo se a Mila e o Phichit podem ir. É naquele que se apresentou antes do primeiro dia de aula? _

_ [02/06, 15:24] Você: _

_ Sim. Não sabia que estava lá aquele dia. Gostou da minha performance? _

 

_ [02/06, 15:25] Yuri: _

_ Não consigo me esquecer de você cantando Here comes the sun. _

_ [02/06, 15:26] Você: _

_ Ah, você gosta de Beatles? _

_ [02/06, 15:26] Yuri: _

_ Vamos dizer que sim. _

_ [02/06, 15:27] Você: _

_ Então irei cantar outra música deles hoje. _

_ [02/06, 15:27] Yuri: _

_ Argh, tudo pra eu ter mais vontade de ir, é? _

_ [02/06, 15:27] Você: _

_ Vamos dizer que sim, rs. _

_ [02/06, 15:28] Yuri: _

_ Bom, então mais tarde a gente se vê, tenho que voltar a estudar, desculpa. Até mais tarde. _

_ [02/06, 15:28] Você: _

_ Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Até, Yuri. _

 

 

Com a chegada da noite, começo a me arrumar para mais uma noite no bar. Coloco o estojo do violão nas costas e parto ao meu destino sem o uso da moto ou carro. O vento gélido bate em meu corpo, me fazendo tremer por inteiro, hoje não há dança dos pequenos flocos de neve, apenas o chato e monótono vento. A única neve que tem, é aquela situada espalhada pelos cantos das calçadas e ruas, não é a mesma coisa quando estão no ar.

 

\- E aí, Ota. - Ao entrar no bar ainda vazio, Georgi vem me receber, cumprimentando-me. - Deu uma sumida, o que aconteceu?

\- Ah, nada que precise se preocupar, sabe como é quando chega a época de prova. - Subo no pequeno palco que há no local, sento-me e tiro o violão do estojo, afinando-o. - Como foi o movimento?

\- O mesmo de sempre, só enche quando você está aqui cantando. - Georgi dá uma risada leve e se afasta. - Vou deixar você treinar. 

Aos poucos, as pessoas começam a chegar, ainda não está no horário para o início da apresentação, mas eu queria, antes de começar, ver um loiro em meio a todos ali, sorrindo bobo. Por que quero ele tão perto de mim? Sinto que preciso protegê-lo, que preciso ficar perto sempre. É tudo tão estranho. Por que ele ainda não apareceu? Onde ele está?

 

\- Ei, tá na hora de começar. - Georgi, no balcão limpando alguns copos, aponta para o relógio, já mostrando-se 20:30. Bom, desculpa Yuri, mas terei que começar antes de você aparecer.

\- Olá pessoal, bom, depois de um curto intervalo de tempo, finalmente eu voltei. Enfim, vocês estão aqui para me ouvir cantar. - Digo pelo microfone que acoa minha voz por todo espaço. - Vamos começar com Fix You.

Ao invés do violão, ajusto o teclado que fica sempre encostado num canto, nunca é usado. Começando a seguir a partitura, me aproximo do microfone, cantando:

\- "When you try your best, but you don't succeed/When you get what you want, but not what you need/When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep/Stuck in reverse "  

_ Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso _

_ Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa _

_ Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir _

_ Preso em marcha ré _

 

\- "And the tears come streaming down your face/When you lose something you can't replace/When you love someone, but it goes to waste/Could it be worse?"  

 

_ Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto _

_ Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir _

_ Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado _

_ Pode ser pior? _

 

Sinto a presença do Yuri no ambiente. Vejo ele entrar e sentar em uma das mesas vazias junto com os amigos, mirando seus olhos em mim. A minha vontade era parar tudo e ir conversar com ele, mas preciso me concentrar. Continuo cantando a música como treinei, esperando ela acabar para finalmente sorrir em direção ao loiro. Agora que ele está aqui, poderei fazer cantar aquilo queria. Antes mesmo das pessoas pararem de bater palmas, começo a tocar a próxima música ainda no teclado.

\- "Picture yourself in a boat on a river/With tangerine trees and marmalade skies/Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly/A girl with kaleidoscope eyes."

 

_ Imagine você mesmo em um barco em um rio  _

_ Com árvores de tangerina e céus de marmelada  _

_ Alguém te chama, você responde lentamente _

_ Uma garota com olhos de caleidoscópio. _

 

Como prometido, começo a cantar Beatles, especialmente para o loiro que sorri para mim, com sua felicidade me afetando e deixando-me feliz consequentemente. Ele canta junto a mim cada refrão. Por que tão lindo? Eu acho você tão incrível. Tantas vezes eu lhe vi nesse tempo em que nos afastamos, sempre pensando em qual momento eu poderia aparecer, nunca houve esse momento até hoje. Obrigado por vir.

\- Então, alguém quer escolher alguma música? Será a última da noite, pessoal. - Já era relativamente tarde. Vejo Yuri levantar sua braço. - Qual seria, loirinho? - Sorrio a ele.

\- Aquela que sobre o que o cara faria por uma mulher. -  Ele sorri de volta e se apoia a cabeça sobre o braço esquerdo. Ele ainda se lembra da música? Isso deixa uma sensação boa tomar conta de mim. Tenho certeza que ele sente o mesmo. Pego meu violão e começo a tocar os acordes.

\- "Por você eu dançaria tango no teto/Eu limparia os trilhos do metrô/Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador."

 

\- Bem, como dito antes, acabo a noite por aqui gente. - Agradeço, fazendo reverência àqueles que estão batendo palmas. Coloco o violão no suporte e vou direto para o balcão, pedir alguma coisa para beber. Georgi faz a batida que sempre peço.

\- E aí, bronzeado. - Vejo a ruiva, amiga do Yuri sentar ao meu lado. - Faz tempo que não o vejo por aí.

\- Er... oi. - Sorrio sem graça e tomo um gole da bebida preparada. - Desculpa, mas não lembro seu nome, faz um tempo que não te vejo e não sou de gravar nomes.

\- Espero que esteja sendo um prazer conversar comigo, conhecida como Mila. - Ela joga os cabelos vermelhos para trás e sorri para mim. O que fazer numa hora dessas? Ir embora?

\- Para de ser uma atirada Mila. - Escuto a voz de Yuri. Meu corpo treme. Ele senta no outro banco ao meu lado e começa a pedir algo para Georgi.

\- Mas olha só quem fala, não é, senhor Yuri, que desapareceu depois de conhecer um tal moreno. - Eu que estava olhando para ela, viro meu rosto para o balcão e abaixo a cabeça, bebendo mais um gole.

\- Vai tomar no cu Mila, e você sabe o que aconteceu naqueles dias.

\- Hm, será mesmo que foi cuidar do vovô? Eu também não vi o esse moreno aqui nos dias que você sumiu.

Sem beber o conteúdo do copo, o loiro sai da cadeira alta, respira fundo e vai em direção da saída. Sinto sua irritação, mas também outros sentimentos, coisas que não consigo explicar. Chamo Georgi e digo para deixar a bebida de Yuri na minha conta e vou atrás dele.

Vejo-o sentado num banco de frente com o bar, ele está de costas para mim, encolhido em si mesmo. Percebo o tremor de seu corpo. Tiro meu cachecol do pescoço e coloco-o sobre ele, fazendo-o se assustar com a ação.

\- Desculpa, eu te assustei. - Sorrio sem graça e contorno o banco, sentando ao seu lado. - Tá tudo bem?

\- Sinceramente... não sei como te responder essa pergunta. - Ele suspira. - E você Otabek, como está a vida?

\- Bom, eu não sei, acho que tô tentando deixar tudo como antes. Ainda não tô sabendo lidar como é sentir, literalmente, outra pessoa. - Ele sorri.

\- É estranho me sentir? - Ele me encara, seus olhos verdes pareciam lindas e brilhantes safiras reluzindo por conta da luz do poste ao nosso lado. - Devo ser bem chato. -  Ele ri, abaixando sua cabeça.

\- É engraçado. Uma hora você está totalmente irritado, puto da vida e então de repente tudo se acalma e você está feliz de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou o contrário também. - Rio baixo, sentindo sua alegria emanar de si.

\- Eu quase nunca te sinto, Otabek. Por que? - Ele levanta a cabeça novamente, olhando-me nos olhos.

\- Bem... Eu não sei bem como te responder, Yuri. eu sempre me sinto meio vazio, desde que algumas coisas aconteceram. Acho que é isso.

\- Coisas como o que? Eu sinto seu medo agora, sua tristeza. O que aconteceu? Se quiser ajuda, precisar conversar com alguém, eu estou aqui. Sempre vou estar aqui. Desde aquele dia, eu terei que estar.

\- Como assim?

\- Bom, eu sei um pouquinho a mais do que você sobre tudo. O Yuuri disse que após a mordida, os Ômegas e Alphas não conseguem ficar longe um do outro, sentem agonia quando um se distancia demais. Por isso que quando os Alphas morriam na guerra, os Ômegas logo faleciam também.

\- Tudo isso por causa dessa mordida?

\- Bem, não é apenas uma mordida, ela é um vínculo entre os parceiros, é uma troca de informações, como o que está acontecendo com a gente agora. Nós sabemos quando o outro está feliz, triste, preocupado, com raiva, se está em perigo, se há algo de errado no outro. Yuuri disse que o Alpha até consegue sentir quando o Ômega está entrando no cio. Se bem que dá para se perceber por causa dos sintomas.

\- Cio? Tipo o que acontece com os animais?

\- Bom, tem algumas diferenças. Os Ômegas entram no cio a cada três meses, nessa época eles ficam férteis. Bom, falam que quando eles completam 18 anos, os feromônios são liberados e então os Alphas caem para cima, quem chegar primeiro ganha. Aí pronto, Ômega já fica grávido. Só que o Yuuri disse que muitos não suportavam e morriam antes, tudo por causa da droga da química que tem nos seus corpos...

\- Química? - Interrompo sua fala.

\- O experimento é pura química, o que diferencia do Ômega para o Alpha é pouca coisa, mas afetam os genes, e isso se passa para seus descendentes. Enfim, quando o Ômega fica grávido ele às vezes pode não suportar por tanta química que há no corpo dele, já que é a dele mais a de um Alpha.

\- Mais a de um Alpha?

\- Teoricamente sim, os Ômegas na maioria das vezes concebiam Alphas, porque essa era a função deles. Tinham alguns que até sobreviviam, mas tinham sequelas e tal. Mas enfim, o que aconteceu para você se fechar tanto assim? Por que não consigo te sentir?

\- Eu evito ficar sozinho ou ficar sem fazer nada por muito tempo, pois lembranças começam a me invadir, coisas que eu não quero me lembrar.

\- Beka, você sabe que alguma hora terá que encarar isso, mesmo que seja difícil. Se não estiver confortável para falar sobre isso comigo, tudo bem, mas saiba que quando quiser, pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa e... - Interrompo ele ao me aproximar e tomar os seus lábios, beijando-o e o deixando surpreso. Ele logo se afasta. - O que é isso de repente?

\- Eu sei lá, só senti que era necessário. - Sorrio. - Você falando essas coisas me deixou com vontade de te beijar. - Vejo suas bochechas tomarem uma cor avermelhada.

\- Se quiser, eu aceito mais dessa tal necessidade. - Ele sorri de lado.

Com isso, aproximo-me novamente de seu rosto e inicio um beijo calmo, que com pouco tempo, se torna totalmente selvagem, com nossas línguas se entrelaçando e nossa respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada. Nos desgrudamos, precisando de ar, rimos ao nos olharmos e vemos um fino fio de saliva nos unindo, após a recuperação do oxigênio necessário, voltamos ao beijo, continuando de onde paramos. Tudo que eu sentia vindo dele era excitação e luxúria. Aposto que não estou diferente. 

A minha vontade agora é achar um quarto o mais rápido possível, onde podemos continuar tudo que penso em fazer. Yuri de repente se afasta bruscamente.

\- Yuri? O que foi? - Sinto algo estranho vindo do loiro, ele coloca suas mãos na boca avermelhada pelo nosso longo beijo. Começo a ficar preocupado.

\- Be-beka. - Vejo uma lágrima escorrer do seu olho e então ele se abaixa, vomitando no chão.

\- Yuri! Está tudo bem?! - Coloco minha mão em seu ombro. Ele se sente desesperado, confuso.

\- E-eu não sei.

 


	7. Sintomas

 

Acordo sentindo um gosto amargo em minha boca. As lembranças de noite passada enevoam e tomam conta de meus pensamentos. Yuri passara mal em minha frente, eu sentia o seu pavor sendo passado para mim, mas eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. 

"- Vamos sair daqui, Yuri. - Agacho me aproximando e seguro seus longos fios loiros que caíam sobre seu rosto. - Se você estiver doente, só irá piorar seu estado neste frio. Vamos a um hospital.

\- E-está t-tudo bem, Beka, talvez seja apenas um resfriado passageiro, em um dia de descanso eu já estarei melhor. - O loiro se levanta com dificuldade, coloca o cabelo caído atrás da orelha e sobe a touca do moletom. - Desculpa se acabei te sujando, eu te reembolso depois, só me avisar. - Ele me encara com seus olhos verdes agora já sem brilho e seu rosto sem vida. Em tão pouco tempo sua expressão mudou drasticamente. Ele passa ao meu lado, provavelmente indo para seu dormitório. Não posso deixá-lo assim. Seguro seu braço.

\- Por favor, se não vai ao hospital, deixe-me apenas te acompanhar. - Olho em seus olhos novamente, provavelmente ele está sentindo minha preocupação. - Imagine que nem estarei ao seu lado se não quiser minha companhia, eu não posso apenas te deixar ir sem mais nem menos depois do que aconteceu. - Ele respira fundo, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, apenas pra te aquietar. Mesmo sem vínculo dá pra sentir sua preocupação de longe. Mas é sério, não é nada. 

Grande parte do caminho fora passado em completo silêncio. Era tão incômodo, porém não havia nada que eu poderia dizer para derrubar esse muro que havia sido construído entre nós. Porém uma pequena ação provinda do loiro mudara tudo. 

De repente eu ultrapassara sua velocidade na caminhada, que já não era muita, olhei para trás e vislumbrei seu corpo pouco a pouco caindo no frio e duro concreto. Um pouco antes de bater sua cabeça no cimento da calçada, seguro-a. Minha preocupação já estava tomando outras proporções.

\- Y-yuri? - Segurando sua cabeça com uma das mãos, balanço um de seus braços, com o intuito de tentar despertá-lo. - Yura, por favor, deixe-me levar ao hospital, claramente você não está bem.

\- N-não. - Ele segura minha mão que estava pousada sobre seu braço. - A-aqui está a chave.  - Com a outra mão livre, ele pega um pequeno conjunto de chaves dentro de seu bolso do moletom, suas mãos tremiam, o seu corpo tremia. O que eu faria com essas chaves? - E 36. - Seus olhos se fecham de novo, demorando para abri-los. Ele definitivamente não está bem.

E 36? O que isso significa? Espera, esse seria onde fica seu dormitório? Conjunto E, quarto 36? Só poderia ser. Coloco a chave no bolso de minha jaqueta. Com a mão ainda em sua cabeça, abaixo-a um pouco, aproximando-a dos ombros estreitos e coloco a outra mão embaixo de seus joelhos, levantando-o do chão e deixando seu corpo gélido perto ao meu, continuando nosso caminho.

A entrada do pequeno prédio está vazia, facilitando a locomoção pelo corredor. Olho em cada porta, procurando pelo número dito pelo loiro, no final do corredor, onde localiza-se o elevador, a última porta indica o número 8, então, se seguir a lógica, seu quarto está no quinto andar. Aperto o botão do elevador, esperando-o. Coloco Yuri no chão e ponho um de seus braços sobre meus ombros, contornando meu pescoço e o seguro com a outra mão. As portas do elevador se abrem e entramos, aperto o número do quinto andar e apenas espero a chegada.

Na frente da porta de número 36, pego as chaves de dentro do bolso e com um pouco de dificuldade abro a porta, ligando as luzes. Como imaginei, havia duas camas. Observei cada uma e deduzi que a sua era a da direita, onde havia uma pequena escultura de porcelana de um violoncelo perto da cama. 

Afastando as cobertas, com calma e cuidado coloco o loiro sobre a cama, cobrindo-o em seguida. Vejo seus olhos abrirem com dificuldade. 

\- Está tudo bem? Precisa de algo? Eu posso buscar algum medicamento na farmácia se quiser, só me passar o nome. - Agacho ao lado da cama, perto de seu rosto. Afago seus cabelos.

\- T-tá tudo bem, Beka, não se... - Ele coloca uma das mãos sobre sua boca novamente, afasto-me, eu sei o que virá a seguir. Ele se abaixa, olhando para o chão e joga para fora tudo aquilo que devia estar sobrando em seu estômago. Em seguida, ele se deita novamente na cama e respira fundo, fechando os olhos e colocando sua mão sobre eles. - M-me desculpa.

\- Tá tudo bem. - Tiro sua mão que me impossibilitava de ver metade de seu rosto. - Me diga o que fazer, onde tem um pano para eu limpar isso? Um balde que eu possa trazer para não sujar mais o chão?

\- Acho que tem no banheiro, se não tiver, na porta ao lado, sempre tem uma bagunça ali.

\- Onde fica o banheiro?

\- Tem um nesse corredor, duas portas a frente.

\- Volto já.

Em poucos minutos arrumo tudo e procuro um remédio que ele havia dito ter. Acho em uma das gavetas de uma cômoda alta e entrego a cartela com os comprimidos. Pego uma garrafa que há sobre o criado-mudo e entrego junto, logo ele toma o remédio. Sento no canto da cama, esperarei até ele cair no sono.

\- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem, provavelmente foi só uma comida que me fez mal. - Ele me olha ainda sem aquele brilho em seus olhos de anteriormente. - É sério Beka.

\- Eu só quero ficar até você dormir, para depois eu não ficar preocupado se conseguiu dormir ou não.

\- Eu dormindo ou não você vai continuar preocupado, Beka, por favor, pode ir embora, sério.

\- Então deixa eu cantar algo para você? Só pra te acalmar. - Seguro sua mão pálida e gélida.

\- Se acha que isso vai ajudar, só canta logo.

_ \- 'Teu jeito rima com o meu/O tom albino da tua pele me contrasta/Meu toque até te escolheu/Pra te fazer casa.' _

 

_ \- 'Eu não me importaria/De dividir um colchão com você/Dar meu cabelo pra de nós tu encher/E me afogar em teu corpo metido a travesseiro.' _

Antes de terminar a música vi seus olhos fecharem lentamente, mostrando que caíra no sono. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça, coloco suas chaves no criado-mudo, desligo as luzes e saio do quarto. Partindo em direção de casa. Espero que fique tudo bem, Yura."

 

Tenho que visitá-lo, ver se está tudo bem. Uma mensagem pelo celular seria mais fácil e prático? Sim, com certeza, mas quero ter certeza que está realmente tudo ok. Levanto-me da cama, mesmo contra todas as dores e cansaço acumulados nos últimos tempos. A faculdade está ocupando todo o tempo que possuo, com estudo, provas, apresentações, trabalhos. As noites mal-dormidas tomaram conta da minha vida, sou movido a café e qualquer outra coisa que seja energética.

Arrumo-me rapidamente, primeiro eu verei o estado do loiro e depois penso em comer alguma coisa. A manhã está, notoriamente, gélida, causando-me arrepios pelo vento e a neve que caía sobre minha cabeça, mesmo trajando cachecol, luvas, jaqueta e afins.

Ao abrir as portas do elevador, já ouvia-se as notas proferidas por um violoncelo, deduzo ser Yuri. Aproximo-me da sua porta, ouvindo o som sair do outro lado. Uma musica que nunca ouvi. Era linda. Ela então é interrompida de repente e a porta se abre, fazendo me pular de surpresa e susto.

\- O que tá fazendo aqui? - Yuri, com roupas bem largas e um coque mal feito apareceu na porta, com uma expressão não muito boa e tom de voz pior ainda.

\- Er... Vim ver se melhorou. - Sorrio sem graça. Ele sustenta uma cara quase de desprezo por minha pessoa. - Desculpa atrapalhar seu treino. - Abaixo minha cabeça. - Eu apareço outra hora. - Dou um passo para trás e vejo ele revirar os olhos, puxando-me para dentro do quarto pelo cachecol.

\- Já que me fez desconcentrar, entra logo. - Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim com força e senta-se na cadeira que há perto de uma estante*, com uma partitura aberta. - Pode sentar na cama se quiser. - Ele arruma sua postura e pega o arco, preparando-se novamente para começar.

\- O que está tocando? - Chamo sua atenção, fazendo-o virar a cabeça em minha direção. - Quer dizer, o que estava tocando?

\- Concerto para violoncelo em Mi menor, de Edward Elgar. Comecei a treinar faz pouco tempo.

\- Já está tocando muito bem.

\- Bom, ainda tem uma parte que não peguei. Quer ouvir?

\- Claro. - Sorrio.

Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo e começa a proferir as notas em seu violoncelo, seguindo a partitura. Mesmo nunca tendo ouvido esse concerto, ver Yuri tocar era com certeza uma visão estupenda. Eu nunca tinha visto pessoa mais concentrada que ele nesse momento. Seus dedos pareciam ir sempre nos lugares e cordas certas, não perdendo nenhuma parte dos pentagramas da música. No final, após alguns minutos terem se passado, Yuri levanta seu arco, mostrando ter acabado, suspirando logo em seguida e sorrindo. Bato palmas por sua apresentação feita especialmente para "mim".

\- Finalmente! - Se ele pudesse, estaria pulando de alegria nesse exato momento. Sua alegria se passava para mim, deixando-me mais feliz do que eu já estava.

\- Você é incrível. - Vejo suas bochechas tomarem uma cor mais rosada. Era uma visão que sempre gostaria de ter. - Enfim, eu tenho uma pergunta.

\- Diga. - Yuri apoia o instrumento na cadeira que estava sentado e coloca o arco sobre o assento, fechando o livro de partituras e pegando o estojo do violoncelo, indo guardá-lo.

\- Como sabia que eu estava do outro lado da porta?

\- Ah, eu senti sua presença. Ela estava muito forte, e você estava concentrado em algo. Imaginei que estava do outro lado da porta. Abri e então lá estava você. - Ele ri. Rio junto.

\- Está melhor?

\- Bom... Melhor que ontem, com certeza, mas ainda sinto algo estranho, melhor eu ir atrás do Yuuri se isso continuar. - O loiro suspira.

\- Já tomou café? - Pergunto.

\- Não acordei faz muito tempo, então não.

\- Aceita ir comigo então tomar um bom café? Tenho certeza que está precisando depois de ontem a noite.

\- Pode ter certeza, as lombrigas estão gritando por socorro aqui, querendo comer. - Rimos do comentário.

\- Então vamos. - Ele coloca o tênis em poucos segundos e levanto-me para sairmos. Ele entrelaça nossos braços e então ficamos lado a lado, saindo do quarto e indo atrás do que comer.

Ao entrarmos na lanchonete, ela possuía um aspecto fortemente americano dos anos 60/70, com uma música de ambiente sendo reproduzida por uma jukebox no canto, os assentos estofados vermelhos, o piso preto e branco e o cheiro típico das comidas de café da manhã norte-americano. Sentamos em uma mesa colada a janela.

\- Já tinha vindo aqui? - Pergunto ao loiro que estava distraído do outro lado da mesa com um cardápio branco, amarelo e vermelho nas mãos. Ele levanta seu rosto e me encara.

\- Nunca. E você?

\- Bom, nessa eu nunca tinha vindo, normalmente não como muito fora enquanto estou por aqui. Mas nas férias, sempre que eu viajava para os Estados Unidos, era bem fácil achar algum lugar como esse nas rodovias. Era sempre muito bom comer bastante porque eu passava o dia inteiro na estrada, meu café era reforçado. - Sorrio.

\- Você sempre foi de viajar muito?

\- Meu pai viajava muito a negócios quando eu era mais novo, algumas vezes ele me levava. Mesmo ficando no máximo três dias, eu conhecia bastante o lugar. Depois de tudo que aconteceu e eu poder ter e pilotar uma moto, comecei a viajar por vários países, conhecendo cada cidade. - Yuri apoiara seus cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça em suas mãos, ele estava totalmente concentrado em minhas palavras.

\- Bom dia, o que vão pedir? - Uma garçonete usando patins e com um pequeno bloco de notas na mãos interrompe a conversa, esperando fazer nossos pedidos.

\- Eu quero café e waffles. - Falo. - E você, Yura?

\- Eu quero ovos mexidos e bacon, suco de laranja.

\- Só? - Garçonete anota nossos pedidos na pequena folha.

\- Por enquanto só, obrigado. - Dispenso-a e ela volta ao balcão no centro da lanchonete. - Não acha que é uma comida forte para uma pessoa que não estava muito bem no dia anterior, Yuri? - O loiro de repente muda sua expressão, já parecendo com raiva.

\- Olha, eu já tô bem, tá? E eu sempre quis comer isso.

\- Comer ovo e bacon?Nunca tinha comido?

\- Nunca no café da manhã e nem juntos na mesma comida. Sabe, eu não sou você, que já conheceu cada lugar desse planeta, comeu comida tudo que é jeito. - Rio de seu comentário. - Não ri não, porra, tô falando sério. Ah, e tenho uma pergunta faz um bom tempo.

\- Diga então.

\- De onde você é? Você fala muito bem russo, mas tem um sotaque diferente, além de que é muito moreno pra ser russo.

\- Então quer dizer que um russo não pode ser moreno?

\- Não interprete dessa forma, é porque olha para mim, - ele estica seus braços e arregaça as mangas do moletom largo. - Sou quase mais branco que leite. - Rio. - E quando eu tomo sol não fico bronzeado, sim vermelho, parecendo um pimentão.

\- Bom, eu falo muito bem russo porque uma das línguas faladas no Cazaquistão é exatamente essa. E bem, agora você deve saber porque tenho uma pele mais morena.

\- Aaaah, entendi. Mas caralho, tu é cazaque, o que tá fazendo aqui numa Universidade russa? Conseguiu bolsa de estudo?

\- Er... eu não gosto de ficar muito em Cazaquistão, não me traz muitas lembranças boas, grande parte da minha vida eu passei lá, eu só não queria, depois de passar alguns anos rodando pelo mundo, parar lá.

\- O que realmente aconteceu lá para você não querer voltar?

\- Foi onde meus pais morreram, onde eu vivi uma infância não muito boa... - O loiro coloca sua mão sobre a minha na mesa, tentando dissipar minha tristeza e angústia.

\- Ei, tá tudo bem? Não precisa contar nada se não se sentir confortável, beleza?

\- Tá tudo bem, como eu disse antes, a morte deles não me afetam mais como antes. 

\- Afetam sim, eu sinto isso, Beka. Eu não queria ter tocado num assunto tão delicado a você, desculpa.

\- O meu pai morreu primeiro, num acidente de carro. Estávamos eu e ele voltando para casa depois depois de uma competição na escola. Eu havia ficado em segundo. Ele estava brigando sem parar comigo enquanto eu chorava encolhido no banco de trás. De repente eu ouvi uma buzina de um caminhão e meu pai ficou assustado... Bom, nós não conseguimos escapar. Ele foi atingido em cheio e faleceu ali mesmo. Eu fiquei desacordado por uns dois dias. Lembro até hoje como minha mãe estava com o rosto totalmente inchado por chorar. A sua expressão me passava tanta dor e sofrimento. - Abaixo a cabeça. Yuri sustentava uma preocupação por mim. - Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, ela começou a adoecer, tanto pela depressão que lhe tomou conta depois do acidente quanto um tumor que aparecera em sua garganta, os últimos meses dela foram os mais insuportáveis para mim. Eu não aguentava vê-la sofrer tanto sobre uma cama e não poder fazer nada.

\- Eu sinto muito, de verdade, Beka. - Ele esfrega seus dedos sobre minha mão, então agarro-os, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Minha pele morena e quente faz um belo contraste com a sua pálida e gélida. Sorrio.

\- Bom apetite, meninos. - A garçonete chega, quebrando nosso clima. Colocou nossos pratos e bebidas sobre a mesa e saiu em seguida. Bom, vamos comer.

Vejo os olhos do loiro tomarem vida novamente, brilhando como duas grandes jóias verdes. Na primeira garfada eu me impressionei por ele não arrancar um pedaço do garfo junto com os ovos mexidos e bacon cortados. Rio baixo e apoio meus cotovelos na mesa.

\- Tá olhando o que? - O loiro diz com uma voz engraçada por conta da comida ainda na boca. Um sorriso toma conta de meu rosto. - O que é que tá fazendo você rir, idiota? - O molho que ele havia colocado sobre o ovo escorre minimamente pelo canto de sua boca e eu limpo com o polegar. Ele petrifica no lugar.

Tomo um longo gole do café amargo e derrubo a calda que vinha junto aos waffles sobre a massa, adocicando-a. Corto um pedaço e logo enfio na boca, mastigando. Me lembra das viagens feitas ano passado.

\- Ei, posso experimentar? - Yuri pergunta acanhado. Sorrio.

\- Claro. - Corto um belo pedaço e besunto na calda situada no prato. Ele apenas abre a boca, esperando pelo garfo, sorrio e coloco o pedaço de waffle em sua boca. - E então, bom?

\- Com certeza. - Ainda com a massa na boca, ele fala novamente, agora esboçando um sorriso e mostrando seu polegar em aprovação.

Um toque conhecido começa a ser reproduzido na ambiente, fazendo-me quase ter vontade de levantar e puxar Yuri para dançar. Como minha vergonha é maior que minha coragem, apenas balanço minha cabeça no ritmo da melodia em formato de bossa nova.

\- O que você tá fazendo? - Yuri engole o que está em sua boca e bebe um longo gole do suco.

_ \- "Olha que coisa mais linda/Mais cheia de graça/É ela a menina que vêm e que passa/Num doce balanço ao caminho do mar.  _ \- Canto batucando os dedos na mesa no ritmo da famosa música.

\- Eu acho que já ouvi essa música.

\- Ela é bem famosa. - Sorvo um gole do café.

\- Você conhece várias línguas diferentes, né? - Ele rouba um pedaço do waffle cortado em meu prato.

\- Vamos dizer que sim. - Respondo.

\- Então por que não vem conhecer a minha? - Ele fala sem medo algum e minhas bochechas esquentam, provavelmente estou bem corado. Ele sorri.

\- Uau, não esperava por essa.

\- Pode esperar por muitas mais daqui em diante. - Ele mantém um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - O seu rosto corado é algo que gostaria de manter em minha mente, é uma coisa extremamente fofa. 

\- Yura, você não tem noção do que está lidando ou mexendo.

\- E se eu não quiser mesmo? Eu quero tirar toda a noção, do tempo, espaço, até não restar nada além de... - Ele para de repente e me chama com os dedos, dizendo-me para se aproximar. - Nós dois gemendo. - Ele sussurra em meu ouvido. Com certeza estou todo arrepiado.

\- Que tal tirarmos essa noção agora? - Sussurro também perto de seus ouvidos.

\- Aqui, Otabek? Não acha muito inapropriado? - Ele continua ostentando um belo sorriso malicioso.

\- Onde quiser, Yura.

  
  



	8. A Ligação

 

Chegamos em casa já quase em desespero por conta de tamanha excitação que era compartilhada entre eu e o loiro. Sem ao menos conseguir fechar corretamente a porta de entrada, Yuri me empurra contra a mesma, atacando meus lábios e iniciando um beijo selvagem, fazendo-me ficar surpreso e gemer contra sua boca. O cheiro de café já invade meus sentidos, instigando-me, enlouquecendo-me.   
  
Uma de minhas mãos adentram seus fios loiros e desço-a até a nuca, puxando seu corpo para mais perto. Ouvi-o gemer contra minha boca, sorrio. Com minha língua, passo-a em volta de seus lábios já quase avermelhados, molhando-os com minha saliva e pedindo para poder adentrar sua boca. Ele abre-a minimamente e eu introduzo minha língua com calma, fazendo alguns movimentos que transpassavam a excitação do loiro a mim e a minha a ele. Gememos juntos.   
  
Suas gélidas mãos adentram minha camisa contrastando com minha pele quente. Com uma delas permanecendo sobre minha cintura, a outra subiu por minha extensão, seus dedos tocavam e exploravam minha epiderme, parecendo querer descobrir, gravar cada uma de minhas reações contra suas investidas.   
  
Repentinamente, Yuri nos separa, sua respiração entrecortada e seu tórax subindo e descendo descompassadamente mostra seu estado, ele sorri e se aproxima de meu ouvido, respirando e suspirando perto de minha pele, fazendo me arrepiar com o som. Com seu pescoço mais perto de meu rosto, começo a beijar sua pele clara e descer até seus ombros, parando ali mesmo e começando a chupa-lo. Ele geme perto de meus ouvidos.   
  
\- Você não tem ideia das coisas que eu quero fazer com você hoje, Beka. - Yuri sussurra em meus ouvidos e suspira enquanto continuo a chupar sua pele e fazê-lo desprender sua fragrância de café pelo ar. Isso com certeza era o ápice do que conseguia conter. Por favor, Yura, só vamos logo para uma cama.    
  
Coloco minhas mãos por dentro de seu moletom e subo por suas costas arranhando e deixando finas linhas vermelhas com minhas unhas curtas. Desço-as até sua lombar, apertando suas nádegas, fazendo-o gemer novamente perto de meus ouvidos e continuo descendo com minha mão, puxando sua perna para entrelaçar com as minhas. Yuri se pressiona contra mim, roçando nossas ereções e consequentemente gememos. Ele deita sua cabeça sobre meus ombros e respira profundamente e entrecortadamente. Levanto seu queixo com a pontas dos meus dedos e começo a beijá-lo novamente, não desesperadamente como de início.   
  
Seguro-o em meu colo e carrego até o quarto, já não aguentando mais esperar. Subo na cama ainda com ele grudado em meus lábios e então deito-o com calma nos lençóis bordados em vermelho. Levanto-me e começo a tirar minha camisa. Yuri se desprende e engatinha até mim, tirando totalmente minha camisa e passando suas mãos por minha pele. Sua expressão mostrava uma total admiração pelo que via.   
  
Ele olha em meus olhos e sorri maliciosamente, tira seu moletom rapidamente, joga-o no chão e começa a lamber e chupar meu pescoço, ombros, clavícula e segue caminho até meu mamilo, mordendo-o e lambendo em seguida, enquanto apertava e beliscava o outro, fazendo-me gemer alto. Yuri continua a mirar em meus olhos e descendo, agora beijando e lambendo até o cós de minha calça. Não sinto nenhuma gota de hesitação presente no loiro. Ele sorri e continua, desabotoando e abrindo o zíper. Descendo o tecido, Yuri continua seu trabalho com a língua, lambendo meu membro ereto por cima da cueca branca. E então se levanta, beijando meus lábios.   
  
\- O que você quer fazer, Yura? - Sussurro enquanto seguro sua nuca e afundo meus dedos em seus fios dourados.   
  
\- Eu quero te chupar por inteiro, Beka, mas esse é apenas o início do que planejo. - Yuri fala em meu ouvido, sorri e enfia sua mão por dentro de minha cueca e aperta meu membro, fazendo-me gemer alto. Tirando-o de dentro do tecido, Yuri se abaixa e lambe a glande vermelha e inchada e gemo, segurando seus cabelos loiros com força e jogando minha cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força.   
  
Pouco a pouco, o loiro enfia o membro em sua boca, tira-o lentamente, lambe toda a extensão da carne, do topo à base e volta novamente a engoli-lo, até finalmente chegar na base, onde começa a ir e voltar sem tirá-lo da boca e me enlouquecer. Já não contenho mais meus gemidos altos. Seus movimentos são rápidos e erráticos, subindo e descendo sem parar. Sinto meu prazer se acumular abaixo do meu estômago, logo eu chegaria.    
  
Repentinamente, Yuri se levanta, passando seu polegar pelo lábio inferior, limpando a saliva e pré-gozo que escorria pelo canto e sorrindo.   
  
\- Encosta na cabeceira. - E então eu apenas obedeço sua ordem como se fosse seu subordinado.   
  
De joelhos, o loiro, com seus movimentos, parecia um felino pronto para atacar sua presa, engatinhou rebolando até o meio de minhas pernas e em poucos segundos tira sua calça e cueca, exibindo seu membro ereto. Aos poucos, Yuri se aproxima de mim, atacando meus lábios e friccionando suas nádegas em meu membro, causando-me espasmos. Eu também queria fazer algo, tinha que fazer algo a respeito.   
  
\- Se vire. - Sem mais nem menos ele faz o que digo e a carne branca e macia de sua lombar fica de frente de meu rosto, e o que mais queria era cravar meus dentes, deixando uma bela marca vermelha e então apenas faço, fazendo-o gemer e se desequilibrar, caindo sobre meu corpo.   
  
Com minhas mãos separo as bandas de suas nádegas e vejo com mais facilidade sua entrada que piscava de ansiedade e faço o que desejava, começo a beijá-la e lambê-la, enquanto ouço o loiro gemer, suspirando sobre minha pele e fazendo-me tremer de excitação.   
  
Voltando a se equilibrar sobre os cotovelos, Yuri coloca seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha e então mira seus olhos verdes em mim, com suas bochechas vermelhas. Ele sorri e começa a se tocar, estimulando-se sobre mim. E então continuo o lambendo e introduzo a ponta de minha língua dentro de sua entrada. Nessa hora, o loiro geme mais alto e sinto seu gozo pingar sobre meu corpo. No mesmo momento, algo escorre minimamente por sua entrada, lambo e é como nada que nunca havia provado, salgado, doce, azedo, cítrico, não dava para saber, era apenas bom, algo único. Afasto minha cabeça e insiro o primeiro dígito, sendo de tamanha facilidade.   
  
Yuri sai da posição que está e se vira, olhando-me nos olhos novamente. Ele engatinha rebolando seus quadris, empinando a bunda e traça uma linha com sua língua, lambendo onde seu gozo pingara em meu corpo e chegando até meu lábios, beijando-me, passando-me seu gosto salgado pela sua boca e rebolando sobre mim, roçando sua entrada molhada sobre minha ereção. Gemo em contrapartida e já não posso aguentar mais tanta excitação. Segurei sua cabeça, colocando minhas palmas uma de cada lado.   
  
\- Espero que não se machuque, porque já não posso aguentar mais. - Sussurro gravemente, fazendo Yuri sorrir.    
  
\- Eu não vou quebrar, Beka.   
  
Ficando de joelhos sobre mim e colocando uma das mãos em meu ombro, o loiro foi guiando meu membro a sua entrada com a outra. Yuri era quente e apertado, estava me fazendo delirar com tamanho prazer. Aos poucos, eu estava totalmente dentro dele e então, Yuri parou, respirando profundamente.   
  
\- Está doendo? - Pergunto, colocando alguns fios loiros soltos atrás de sua orelha. Ele sorri.   
  
\- Está tudo bem. - E então Yuri começa a se movimentar calmamente, subindo e descendo devagar. Isso está me enlouquecendo!   
  
Em alguns minutos, seus movimentos começaram a ganhar velocidade, e Yuri começou a cavalgar e rebolar sobre meu membro, fazendo nós dois gemermos. Suas mãos se mantinham em meu ombro enquanto subia e descia, sua boca estava perto de meus ouvidos, cada gemido me estimulava mais. Eu estou chegando, e não tardarei.   
  
Com minha mão, comecei a masturbá-lo, tentando manter o mesmo ritmo em que ele cavalgava sobre mim. Não duramos por muito tempo mais, Yuri desfazendo-se em minha mão e estômago novamente e eu dentro de sua entrada e algo estranho acontece, como uma trava entre eu e o loiro, unindo-nos, como se fôssemos apenas uma pessoa. Era uma sensação totalmente nova e diferente, não consigo controlá-la, talvez seja algo relacionado ao meu lado Alpha.    
  
\- Ah! - Yuri geme, mas sua entonação era diferente. Eu sentia a dor que vinha dele, as lágrimas em seu rosto começaram a brotar.   
  
\- Yura? - Pergunto preocupado.   
  
\- Tira isso de mim! - A agonia gritava por dentro do loiro. - Dói!   
  
Tento me mover, porém só causo mais espasmos de dor em Yuri. Ele continua a chorar, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro e respirando profundamente, parecendo querer fazer a dor diminuir.    
  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Acaricio seus cabelos e passo meus braços em volta de seu corpo desnudo, abraçando-o. - Me desculpa. - Beijo o topo de sua cabeça.   
  
\- Você não tem culpa, Beka. Você não sabia. Não teria como saber.   
  
\- Se sabia, poderia ter dito a mim, eu não teria feito isso com você.   
  
\- Nem eu sabia. Tem coisas que o Yuuri pode não saber.   
  
\- Ele é um de nós?   
  
\- Não, mas alguém da família dele é, eu não lembro.   
  
\- Como ele sabe de tanta coisa? Ele não parece ser tão velho assim.   
  
\- Claro, a única coisa que ele sabe fazer é pesquisar mais e mais sobre a gente, não é a toa.   
  
\- Ele é bem dedicado, então.   
  
\- É, pode apostar que sim.   
  
\- Ainda está doendo?   
  
\- Sim, mas não tanto quanto no início. Tá se tornando suportável.   
  
\- Consegue sair? - Ele se remexe e sua expressão mostra dor novamente. - Tudo bem, não se mexa mais, só vamos esperar isso acabar.   
  
Após alguns minutos, o loiro consegue sair de mim, deitando-se e ao meu lado, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro e respirando pesadamente, mirando seus olhos verdes nos meus castanhos.   
  
\-  Tá tudo bem? - Ele assente e fecha os olhos. Em pouco tempo, vi-o ressonar ao meu lado. Beijo o topo de sua cabeça e coloco um dos braços sobre seu corpo, aproximando-me e adormecendo ao seu lado.   
  
  
  
Com meu corpo desnudo sobre os lençóis bagunçados acordo repentinamente, sentando-me de supetão. Passo as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados e suados e esfrego meus olhos, espantando o sono. As cortinas finas balançam minimamente por conta da pequena fresta aberta da janela, deixando o quarto gelado. Está tudo escuro devido a noite.   
  
Procuro por Yuri ao meu lado. Estou sozinho na cama, de novo. Suspiro e abaixo minha cabeça. Onde será que ele está?   
  
Tudo que sinto vindo dele é dor e várias outras coisas estranhas, coisas que não entendo o que são.   
  
Um barulho estranho vem do banheiro anexado ao quarto. Deve ser onde o loiro está. Levanto, e acendo a luz do quarto, procurando alguma peça de roupa para colocar. Acho a cueca que estava usando e coloco-a, indo direto ao banheiro, abrindo a porta sem aviso prévio.   
  
Yuri estava agachado no chão, limpando o canto da boca, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, mostrando sua respiração descompassada. Mostrava-se em desespero. Com o barulho da porta sendo aberta, ele olha para mim e abaixa a cabeça em seguida.   
  
\- Y-yura? - Me aproximo calmamente, como se eu me aproximasse de um animal ferido. Sinto o seu medo sendo erradiado cada vez mais forte. - Tá tudo bem? - Coloco minha mão em seu ombro, tentando ampará-lo.   
  
\- Você não precisa ver isso. - Uma lágrima escorre de seu olho e me agacho, ficando da mesma altura que o loiro e limpo seu rosto inchado.   
  
\- Como se eu já não tivesse visto você desse jeito antes, Yura. - Sorrio para tentar acalmá-lo. - Vamos lavar seu rosto vermelho antes de qualquer coisa.   
  
\- Qu-qualquer coisa? - Yuri olha para mim assustado enquanto levanto-o do chão, indo em direção ao box e ligando o chuveiro, e sentindo qual a melhor temperatura da água. - C-como assim? Beka! - Coloco-o debaixo da água morna e sinto todo seu corpo se arrepiar com o choque de temperaturas.   
  
\- Nós vamos a algum médico, Yuri. - Desprendo seu cabelo, fazendo os fios dourados caírem sobre seu rosto e costas. Jogo tudo para trás, passando a mão. - Eu disse que ovos e bacon eram pesados demais para alguém que não está com o estômago bom.   
  
\- Mas eu queria tanto, Beka! - Yuri abaixa a cabeça, fazendo a água cair em sua nuca. Aproveito e pego o shampoo, passando em seus fios. - Calma aí! - Ele levanta repentinamente, fazendo-me parar a massagem capilar. - Mas eu não posso ir no médico!   
  
\- Ué, por que não?   
  
\- Beka, esqueceu que sou um Ômega? Eles não podem saber o que eu sou e... - Ele para de falar de repente, arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca com sua mão. Sinto seu pânico tomando conta de mim.   
  
\- Yura, o que foi?! - Seguro em seus ombros, fazendo-o olhar em meus olhos.   
  
\- O-onde tá o meu celular? - Sua voz parece estar mais baixa, algo aconteceu. O que foi?   
  
\- Acho que deve estar no quarto, por que? - Minha preocupação aumenta mais a cada segundo.   
  
\- E-eu preciso fazer uma ligação.    
  
\- Está tudo bem? O que foi, Yuri?   
  
\- Por favor, pode só ir pegar meu celular? E-eu continuo tomando banho aqui.   
  
\- Está bem, eu já volto. - Suspiro, pegando a toalha pendurada ao lado do vidro do box, me enrolando nela e voltando ao quarto, à procura do celular, achando ele sobre o criado-mudo. Quando volto ao banheiro, vejo Yuri novamente vomitando, ou apenas tentando colocar para fora aquilo que já não tinha dentro de si. Seu corpo treme e de seus olhos as lágrimas escorrem. Me abaixo e subo e desço minha mão em suas costas molhadas, tentando fazer algo para ajudar, não sabendo exatamente o que.   
  
\- O-onde estava? - Ele fecha a tampa do vaso e senta sobre ele. - Eu vou limpar e secar seu banheiro, desculpa por tudo isso.   
  
\- Não se preocupe com isso. - Entrego o celular em suas mãos.   
  
Ele rapidamente disca o número de alguém e coloca o celular no ouvido, esperando a pessoa do outro lado atender.   
  
\- Vamos Yuuri, atende essa porra de celular.    
  
  
  
\- Yuuri, caralho, por que demorou tanto?/Tava longe do celular? Tem certeza que é só isso? Tua voz tá estranha./O-o que aconteceu? B-bom... - Yuri chacoalha seus pés, como forma de ansiedade.   
  
\- Está tudo bem? - Sussurro, sentando no chão. Ele coloca a mão sobre o celular, impedindo que Yuuri ouça do outro lado da ligação.   
  
\- B-beka, eu não sei como dizer isso! Como eu vou falar isso para ele?!   
  
\- Quer que eu fale com ele? - Yuri entrega o celular em minha mão e ligo o viva-voz. - Yuuri?   
  
\- _Quem é?_ \- O asiático pergunta.   
  
\- Otabek. Se lembra de mim?   
  
_ \- Ah, aquele Alpha, Yuu? _   
  
\- Victor? - Yuri grita, pegando o celular das minhas mãos. - Que porra está fazendo aí? Espera aí, vocês finalmente estão se pegando?   
  
- _Y-yuri!_ \- Ouço a voz do asiático novamente. - _B-bom, eu quero saber o motivo da ligação, irá me dizer ou não, loirinho?_   
  
\- Yuuri, ele não está muito bem, eu queria levá-lo ao médico, porque nunca se sabe se é algo mais grave, mas Yuri disse que é perigoso... bom, sabe, Ômega, Alpha...   
  
- _O que está acontecendo, Yuratchka?_   
  
\- Você não tem permissão de me chamar assim, velhote.   
_   
\- Yuuri, ele tá me chamando de velho! _   
  
\- _Ok, ok. Tirei o viva-voz, nunca teremos uma conversa decente se continuar assim... E então, Yuri, Otabek, o que aconteceu?_   
  
\- Yuri não está muito bem.   
  
_\- Ok, Otabek, pode tirar o viva-voz?_ \- Yuri finca as sobrancelhas em dúvida.   
  
\- Ahn, claro. - Pego o celular das mãos gélidas de Yuri e tiro o viva-voz. - Yuri, coloque alguma roupa ou continue a tomar banho, você está congelando. - Sussurro longe do aparelho.   
  
\- Mas eu quero ouvir o resto da conversa! Não tira do viva-voz! - Yuri levanta-se, batendo o pé, como se fosse uma criança emburrada.   
  
\- <<Yuri, vá tomar um banho e eu te contarei tudo quando tiver saído>>. - E então, sem protestar, Yuri entra no box, ligando novamente o chuveiro.   
  
- _Que bom que aprendeu a usar sua voz desse jeito._ \- Yuuri diz.   
  
\- Que? O que está falando? - Saio do quarto em direção do closet, procurando alguma roupa para Yuri.   
  
_ \- Bom, os Alphas tem capacidade de persuasão com suas vozes. Qualquer coisa que eles pedirem para um Beta ou Ômega, dependendo da entonação, eles automaticamente fazem o que foram mandados. _   
  
\- Não sabia sobre. - Pego uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom e jogo sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama. Saindo do quarto, vou até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e procurando algo leve para Yuri conseguir sustentar em seu estômago.   
_   
\- Agora que está sozinho, o que foi que aconteceu? Yuri parece abatido. Você disse que ele não estava muito bem. _   
  
\- Bom, desde ontem eu acho, pode ser a mais tempo e ele não me contou, Yuri não está muito bem do estômago, talvez seja apenas uma virose. Mas eu fiquei preocupado.   
  
\- _Preocupado como?_   
  
\- Bom, foi assim que eu comecei a ver que minha mãe não estava bem... Enfim, eu não vou entrar nesse assunto... Eu quero saber o que fazer. - Corto alguns legumes em quadradinhos e coloco em uma panela cheia de água. Jogo pouco sal e coloco no fogo, fechando com a tampa após colocar um punhado de macarrão cru.   
  
- _Mais algum sintoma além de mal-estar?_   
  
\- Calma aí, tem uma coisa estranha. Sei lá, é como se "aquilo" nos mantivesse grudados.   
_   
\- Ah, isso é o ato de nó, normal. Yuri não lhe contou sobre? _   
  
\- Não me lembro dele ter contado.   
  
_ \- Bom, um nó serve para... Oh Deus! _   
  
\- O que foi? O que aconteceu?   
  
_ \- Como eu fui esquecer um detalhe desses?! _   
  
\- O que? O que está dizendo?   
  
_ \- Otabek, traga Yuri para cá imediatamente. _   
  
\- O que? É algo grave? O que o Yuri tem?!   
  
_ \- Merda, como eu não me lembrei disso quando vieram aqui? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? _   
  
\- O que está falando? Eu não estou entendendo!   
  
_\- E-ele mencionou algo em relação a gravidez dos Ômegas?_ \- Calma aí. O que?   
  
\- Onde quer chegar com essa conversa? - Ouço a porta do quarto sendo aberta e Yuri aparecer com as roupas que separei para ele. Sentado-se no banco alto, ele se apoia na bancada que separa a sala da cozinha.   
  
__ \- Po-possivelmente o Yuri está grávido.


	9. Sensibilidade

 

**POV Yuri**

 

Tinha algo definitivamente acontecendo comigo, nada disso é normal. Meu corpo todo doía, mas já não sei se foi pela atividade anterior ou por algum problema. Será que estou mesmo doente? Tudo isso só podem ser os sintomas.

Aaaaargh! Eu odeio ficar sem respostas!

Desligo o chuveiro e me enrolo na toalha branca, saindo do banheiro quente. Depois eu terei que arrumar a bagunça que fiz. Abaixo a cabeça. Sinto a preocupação de Otabek cair sobre mim.

Procuro pelo quarto minhas roupas e encontro algumas peças sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama. Elas não estavam ali antes. Otabek deve tê-las deixado para mim. Elas pareciam alguns números menores que o tamanho dele, mas ainda sim ficaram largas em meu corpo. Bom, estão ótimas para quem não têm outras por ora.

Ouço o tilintar dos talheres e panelas. Otabek deve estar fazendo algo, vou lá ver se ele precisa de ajuda. A porta do quarto range ao abri-la. Vejo-o ainda com o celular na orelha ao mexer nas panelas no fogo. Aproximo-me silenciosamente, sentando no banco alto da bancada.

\- Onde quer chegar com essa conversa? - Otabek pergunta provavelmente a Yuuri ainda na chamada. E então vejo o moreno ficar atônito e, em câmera lenta, meu celular cair de sua mão, espatifando-se no chão. Por favor, não tenha quebrado, por favor!

\- Beka? - Ok, sua expressão está estranha, ele está assustado e parece estar entrando em pânico. - Beka, o que foi? - Balanço minhas mãos na frente de seu rosto.

\- Ahn? Y-yura, desculpa. - Otabek parece sair do transe. Saio de cima do banco e corro, entrando na cozinha. Vejo ele se abaixando. - Oh Deus, me desculpa Yura. - O moreno fica olhando o celular em suas mãos.

\- O que está falan... - Me aproximo de Otabek sentindo seu calor sendo irradiado por seu corpo moreno. Olhando para meu celular, vejo o seu estado. A tela, rachou-se como uma teia de aranha da quina superior a inferior. Um desastre. Sem perceber uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto.

\- Yura? O que foi? - Sinto a mão quente do Otabek sobre minha bochecha. - Tem a lgo errado?

\- O-o meu celular novinho. - Enxugo minhas lágrimas.

\- E-eu não sabia que tinha um apego tão grande a ele. Eu compro um igual pra você. Me fale qual o... - Coloco meu indicador sobre seus lábios, interrompendo sua fala.

\- Tsc, deixa pra lá. - Me levanto, esticando todo o meu corpo. - O que tá fazendo? - Falo me referindo a panela sobre o fogão.

\- U-uma sopa. - Otabek se levanta calmamente com o celular ainda nas mãos. - E-eu vou tomar um banho rápido, fique de olho na panela para mim? - O moreno saía da cozinha meio cabisbaixo.

\- Beka, o que aconteceu? - Seguro-o pelo braço. - Você está estranho. O que foi?

\- E-eu estou estranho? Olhe para si mesmo primeiramente. - Otabek parece dizer mais rudemente.

O quê? O que está acontecendo com ele?

\- Eu não estou entendendo, Beka. Foi algo que o Yuuri disse?

\- Nós precisamos ir para St. Petersburgo. - Otabek fala sem olhar em meus olhos, saindo do cômodo e me deixando sozinho e atônito.

O que eu fiz de errado? Uma lágrima escorre por meu rosto. Que porra! O que está acontecendo comigo?! Enxugo-a mas elas continuam caindo. O que caralho está acontecendo?

Ando até a sala e me jogo no sofá, abraçando minha pernas. Ok, o que está acontecendo não é normal. Mordo o canto da unha do meu polegar em dúvida. Bom, eu não estou bem, Beka se assusta com algo que o Yuuri diz e o moreno sai parecendo com raiva. Na verdade, ele parece mais abalado do que com raiva. O que pode será que aconteceu? Ouço o chiado da panela de pressão. Porra! Eu tenho medo desse caralho! Aaaaargh.

Levanto-me rapidamente, querendo ir para a cozinha e desligar aquela porra de fogo, mas como é que vou me aproximar com medo dessa merda? Puta que pariu!

\- Beka! Desliga essa porra! - Grito, mas lembro que ele está no banheiro, debaixo do chuveiro, merda! Corro em direção do quarto e me sento na cama, que Beka arrumara, provavelmente, depois que voltou para ir tomar banho. Abraço minhas pernas e balanço para trás e para frente.

\- Yura? - O moreno aparece na porta do banheiro já vestido, secando os cabelos escuros com uma toalha branca. - Por que tá aqui? - Ele ainda parece estranho, diferente. Abaixo minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

\- E-eu tenho fobia de panelas de pressão. - Falo com a voz abafada pela posição que estou. Ouço uma risada baixa vindo dele. - Não ri, caralho. Aquela merda parece que vai explodir a qualquer momento, desliga aquela porra.

\- Ainda não deve estar pronto. - Ele volta a como estava antes, tenso, assustado, abalado. Merda.

\- O que o Yuuri disse? - Pergunto tendo medo da resposta. Otabek parece paralisar.

\- Er... E-eu n-não sei c-como explicar. Nós vamos até lá e ele contará tudo. - O moreno se aproxima e segura minhas duas mãos. - Eu ainda tô tentando processar o que ele disse.

\- E o que foi? Porra! Eu quero saber!

\- <<Eu não sei o que falar, então apenas pare de perguntar>>! - Otabek parecia realmente enfurecido. Me encolho, arregalando os olhos. - Oh, desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso, eu não sei como controlar isso.

\- C-controlar o que?

\- Eu não sei, o Yuuri citou algo em relação a voz dos Alphas, eu não entendi.

\- Ah, voz de comando. Outra vantagem de ser a porra de um Alpha. - Reviro os olhos.

\- O que?

\- Os Alphas foram feitos pra guerra, serem fortes, fodões, onipotentes, enquanto nós, Ômegas foram feitos apenas pra procriar a porra dos... Puta que pariu! - Coloco minha palma sobre minha boca e arregalo meus olhos.

\- Yura? Vai vomitar de novo? Quer que eu o leve até o banheiro? - O moreno pergunta assustado e preocupado. As lágrimas apenas começam a se acumular no canto de meus olhos. Não! Isso não pode ser possível!

\- B-beka, o Yuuri d-disse que eu tô grávido, né? - Seguro os antebraços de Otabek, tentando achar forças nele. Miro em seus olhos castanhos escuro.

\- Me desculpa por do nada estar preocupado e então começado a ficar com raiva.

\- Não fuja da pergunta, Otabek!

\- S-sim, é isso, Yuri. - Ele abaixa a cabeça e eu solto seus braços, ficando em choque.

Eu não quero um filho! Nunca quis! Eu não sei nem cuidar de mim mesmo! O que eu fiz?! Tudo isso só mostra que sou um total irresponsável! Agora, minhas lágrimas escorrem sem controle por meu rosto.

\- B-beka, eu não quero isso. Eu não tô preparado pra isso! Por que comigo? - Dobro minhas pernas e me apoio sobre elas, abraçando-as e continuando a chorar.

\- Y-yuri, eu nem ao menos tinha a noção de ser um Alpha. - Otabek se senta ao meu lado e me abraça, tentando me passar conforto e me consolar. - A gente dá um jeito. - Ele sai da cama e vai em direção da porta aberta, começando a sair do quarto. Levanto a cabeça em sua direção.

\- Onde você vai? - Pergunto temeroso.

\- Eu só vou desligar o fogo, não quero deixar queimar. Eu já volto. Fique aqui. - E então, sai do quarto.

Como eu pude esquecer dessa merda de detalhe? Como Yuuri esqueceu? Por que toda essa merda está acontecendo? Eu não quero um filho! Eu nem tenho condições de cuidar de um. O que meu vô irá falar quando descobrir? O que vai acontecer comigo?

Como é que fui cometer um erro desses? Como deixei isso acontecer?

\- Yura? - A mão do moreno adentra meu cabelo e acaricia o topo de minha cabeça, ouço-o colocar algo sobre o criado-mudo. - Levanta a cabeça. - Mínima e lentamente levanto meu rosto já inchado pelas lágrimas e encaro os olhos escuros de Otabek. - Vamos lavar o rosto, não quero vê-lo desse jeito. - Ele me pega pelo braço, levantando-me da cama e me levando até o banheiro, ligando a torneira da pia e jogando a água com cuidado em meu rosto.

\- B-beka, eu tô com medo.

\- Eu sei, eu sinto, eu também estou com medo, mas vamos resolver esse problema. Juntos.

\- Mas nós nem somos um casal! Nem namorados nós somos. - Ele mira seus olhos nos meus, juntando um pouco mais de água em sua mão e lavando meu rosto.

\- Sendo um casal ou não, nós resolveremos isso juntos, eu tenho metade da culpa. Agora vamos, a sua sopa vai esfriar. - Otabek tira sua mão de meu braço e coloca em minhas costas, guiando-me de volta ao quarto.

-M-mas... - Tento parar para falar. - Eu não tô... - O moreno coloca o dedo sobre minha boca, interrompendo-me e balançando sua cabeça em negação.

\- Não adianta dizer nada, você não deve ter nada no estômago e seu corpo precisa de algum nutriente e isso é algo leve. - Otabek me senta na poltrona de quarto e me entrega uma tigela de porcelana com uma colher. - Coma.

\- Mas de novo eu vou acabar vomitando, Beka, eu já não aguento mais comer as coisas e horas depois colocar tudo pra fora. Eu tô com fome mas nem comer eu tô conseguindo! - Enxugo uma lágrima que escorre em meu olho. - Merda, agora eu tô até chorando por isso. - Otabek sorri.

\- Coma logo. - Ele se senta na cama ao lado e liga a TV, deixando em um noticiário. O moreno não presta atenção no que está passando, só mantém seus olhos sobre mim, enquanto tento comer a sopa de beterrabas. - E então, bom? - Ele se apoia em uma das mãos.

\- É... Já provei melhores. - Digo balançando a colher no ar e sorrio. - Está boa, me lembra a do meu avô.

\- Como ele é?

\- Eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-lo, ele é a melhor pessoa da Terra, a mais incrível, mais amorosa, criativa, gentil... - Suspiro. - Eu quero ser como ele, sabe. Parecer durão, bravo, destemido, mas por dentro, ser a pessoa mais bondosa e derretida de todas. - Sorrio colocando mais algumas colheradas de sopa para dentro.

\- Ah, quase me esqueci de um detalhe. - Ele tira algo do bolso de sua calça. - Tome. - Era um celular.

\- M-mas eu não posso aceitar, Beka! Quando teve tempo pra arranjar outro celular?

\- É um simples eu usava e estava por aí, guardado. Nem dá para baixar nada e tal. - Otabek sorri. - Use por enquanto, só para se comunicar, eu irei comprar outro. Já coloquei seu chip nesse.

\- O que?! Nada disso! Eu vou usar esse por enquanto porque preciso falar com meu avô, mas assim que eu chegar lá, vou pegar meu antigo, eu não quero que compre nada para mim!

\- Mas... - Interrompo-o.

\- Nada disso, você não é banco pra eu ficar tirando dinheiro de você, ouviu bem? E como falamos mais cedo, não somos um casal, você não precisa fazer essas coisas por mim, entendeu? - Ele abaixa sua cabeça, parece decepcionado. Coloco a tigela já vazia no criado-mudo e volto a encará-lo, levantando seu rosto. - Me desculpe pelas palavras, mas essa é a realidade, não vamos fazer nada antecipadamente, está bem? - Otabek parece irritado. Eu sinto muito, mas eu tinha que dizer a verdade logo.

\- Vamos, Yuuri está esperando. - Otabek se levanta, indo em direção do guarda-roupa e colocando uma jaqueta de couro. Ele pega outra e me entrega. Porra, ele tem estoque de jaquetas? - Vamos de moto hoje, é mais rápido. Precisa usar uma dessas pra não passar tanto frio.

\- Você tá com raiva do que eu falei? - Pergunto pegando a jaqueta de suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos escuros.

\- Raiva não, as palavras foram bem certeiras, mas estou bem. Vamos. - Seguro seu braço ao passar do meu lado e olho em seus olhos. Sinto que tenta ser indiferente, mas ele não consegue esconder que há algo incomodando-o. - O que foi?

\- Me desculpa, eu não queria deixá-lo assim, mas essa é a verdade, mesmo não aceitando-a. Eu não queria te magoar.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, sempre fico. - Ele se solta de minha mão e vai em direção da sala. Sigo-o pegando a tigela, colocando-a dentro da pia ao passar pela cozinha.

\- Onde estão meus sapatos?

\- Estão aqui na entrada. - Otabek se senta perto da porta de entrada e começa a colocar os seus calçados.

\- Esqueci de dizer antes, mas parece aquelas casas japonesas aqui. - Sento-me ao seu lado e coloco rapidamente meus coturnos velhos.

\- Gostei desse costume deles, acabei aderindo. - Ele se levanta e se alonga, estalando sua coluna e em seguida todos os seus dedos das mãos. - Vamos? - Otabek estica sua mão, oferecendo-se para me ajudar a levantar. Aceito sua ajuda. O celular que havia pegado emprestado começa a vibrar em meu bolso. Pego-o e vejo o nome na tela: Mila.

\- Fala logo, tô de saída.

\-  _ Voltou a ir visitar seu avô toda semana ou é outra coisa? Tipo um moreno alto? -  _ Ouço sua risada e fecho meus olhos, contendo minha raiva.

\- Pode fazer o favor de se foder? Obrigado. Sim, tô indo ver meu avô, mas também preciso fazer alguns exames lá.

\-  _ Ué, por que não faz aqui mesmo? E vai esse horário, loirinho? Não tá muito tarde? _

_ \-  _ Pelo menos não vai estar lotado como sempre.

\-  _ Vê se toma cuidado, ouviu? _

\- Tá bom, mamãe, mais alguma coisa? - Ela ri do outro lado da chamada.

_ \- Nada não, é que cheguei e você não estava. Pensei que talvez, sei lá, tivesse ido finalmente à emergência. Tá indo pra fazer exame por causa do que estava acontecendo, né? _

_ \-  _ É, é por isso, Mila. Só isso que precisava dizer? Você tá me atrasando.

\-  _ Ah, desculpa, vai lá, eu tenho minhas coisas pra fazer também. Se cuida, tá? Me liga quando chegar lá, nos vemos amanhã de noite. _

_ \-  _ Tá, eu ligo, tchau, até.

\-  _ Tchau. -  _ Ela desliga a chamada.

\- Vamos. - Digo para o moreno, colocando o celular no bolso da jaqueta e fechando o zíper, tando dos bolsos quando o da frente, fechando a jaqueta. Otabek abre a porta da entrada e anda pelo caminho de pedras indo para a garagem coberta. Ele abre um pequeno armário de metal e tira dois capacetes, entregando-me um e colocando outro.

Otabek sobe na enorme moto preta, dá a partida e a acelera, fazendo um grande estrondo. Uau, o motor parece potente, não sei, não entendo de motos. Subo na moto e bem... O que eu faço? vou solto ou encaro meu anseio e aperto meus braços em volta de Otabek?

\- Segure-se em mim, eu costumo andar em altas velocidades. - Otabek diz virando a cabeça um pouco para trás. Faço o que ele diz e então ele sai de sua garagem, indo em direção a rodovia. Ok, com certeza ele vai muito rápido, puta que pariu! Aperto o mais forte possível meus braços em volta de seu corpo. O moreno ri.

 

 

O vento parecia ser capaz de me levar, se eu me soltasse. Mas com ele, o cheiro de Otabek se desprendia e vinha em direção do meu rosto, o cheiro de maresia tomava conta de mim e era como se tudo estivesse bem, eu apenas queria continuar ali eternamente, era a melhor sensação de todas. Mas assim como tudo o que aconteceu desde que conheci o moreno, algo vêm para estragar o momento. De repente, sinto uma forte ânsia, e tudo que estava em meu estômago subindo em direção da minha boca. Eu tinha medo de falar algo, mas mesmo assim eu tinha que fazer.

\- B-beka! - Grito, fechando os olhos, me concentrando para não vomitar. - Para a moto! Eu vou... - Antes mesmo de terminar minha fala, Otabek para no acostamento e eu saio rapidamente da moto, tirando o capacete e vomitando no asfalto o que eu havia comido não fazia nem uma hora. A minha garganta era como fogo, ardia tudo. A mão de Otabek estava sobre meu ombro, amparando-me enquanto eu estava ajoelhado no chão. - M-me desculpa. - Passo a mão sobre minha boca e levanto-me rapidamente, cambaleando, senti que iria cair novamente, mas antes, Otabek me segura, evitando minha queda. - Me desculpa, Otabek. - Coloco minhas mãos sobre os olhos impedindo que o moreno me visse chorar.

\- Ei, ei. - Ele abaixa minhas mãos. - Por que tá chorando? - Sinto sua preocupação se juntando com meu sentimento de tristeza e angústia. - Está doendo em algum lugar? O que foi?

\- Por que continua fazendo essas coisas por mim? - Ele passa a mão em meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos. - Eu te magoei e ainda está aqui. Poderia apenas ter me deixado na frente da estação e eu ir o resto do caminho sozinho. Por que está fazendo isso por mim?

\- Yura, e-eu não entendo o que estou sentindo, desde que lhe conheci e tudo aconteceu, eu não sei, sempre que eu te olho, me vem uma sensação tão boa. Eu não estou dizendo que estou apaixonado por você, porque isso seria meio impossível, nós nem nos conhecemos tão bem assim, mas se um dia, vier de acontecer, eu fico feliz que seja você. E eu estou fazendo isso porque eu estou preocupado com você, eu fiz você ficar assim. Se eu ao menos soubesse que eu era um Alpha...

\- Para de falar isso, Beka. Você não tem culpa, como você saberia? Como eu saberia? Tudo isso aconteceu porque nós dois não sabíamos que acabaria desse jeito. Estamos apenas arcando com as consequências.

\- Se sabe disso, então vamos levantar, ainda falta um pouco de estrada até chegar. - Otabek me levanta e me ajuda a colocar o capacete. - Deveria ter pensado melhor virmos de carro, eu nem pensei na possibilidade de você passar mal. - Subo na moto após ele.

\- Mas como você saberia que iria acontecer? Está tudo bem.

\- Mas você iria deitado, descansando.

\- Otabek, só vamos logo, para de enrolação. - Aperto meus braços em volta de sua cintura. - Acelera aí. 

 

 

-~- 

 

\- Yuri! - O asiático grita do topo da escadaria do prédio comercial onde ele trabalhava, descendo os degraus rapidamente e me abraçando com força. - Yuri, me desculpa! Me desculpa! Eu simplesmente me esqueci que isso poderia acontecer. - As lágrimas do Yuuri molhava a jaqueta preta. - Como é que eu pude esquecer uma coisa dessas?

\- Eu tô bem, Yuuri, respira. - Abaixo minha cabeça suspirando longamente, tentando achar as palavras certas. - Eu nem ao menos sei pode onde começar. - Sinto as mãos de Otabek sobre meus ombros, ele sentia o quão confuso e sem chão eu estava naquele momento.

\- Vamos subir, Yuri.

\- Para onde o Victor foi? - Pergunto ao sairmos do elevador e entrando na terceira porta a direita. Novamente naquele consultório tão conhecido e frequentado por mim.

\- Nem começa. - Yuuri responde.

\- Seu chato, só quero saber se foi bom. Contou pro Chris já?

\- Contar o quê pra mim? - Chris aparece de uma das salas. - Tá tudo bem, Yuri? - O suíço me abraça forte. - Eca, você tá com cheiro de vômito, sai. Hm, esse é o famoso Otabek, que bom que trouxe ele também, prazer em conhecê-lo. - Chris se aproxima do moreno, cumprimentando-o.

\- Vai caçar outro, ouviu? - Digo cerrando os dentes.

\- Ah, já marcou território, loirinho?

\- Chris, melhor parar. - Yuuri coloca a mão sobre o ombro do suíço, alertando-o. - Eles têm uma ligação. Eu ouvi dizer que o Yuri pode se sentir afetado por esses detalhes, mesmo que nós sejamos betas, então vamos evitar.

\- Como assim me afetar? - Pergunto.

\- Bom, você sente tudo que ele sente. - Yuuri aponta para o Otabek e eu assinto, mesmo não sendo uma pergunta propriamente dita. - E Otabek sente tudo o que você sente. Bom, imagine, se ele começar a gostar, ficar, namorar com outra pessoa? Você vai sentir tudo. Seu corpo sentirá tudo, você vai se sentir rejeitado por causa do vínculo, que não está fazendo o suficiente a para o Alpha e por isso ele foi atrás de outra pessoa. Isso é o que eu ouvi, está bem?

\- O que, mas que porra? Você nunca tinha dito isso pra mim.

\- Isso é tudo uma história, eu não posso comprovar que é real, mas se podemos evitar, é melhor. Bem... vamos entrar.

\- Por que precisa tirar meu sangue? - Pergunto enquanto Yuuri tira com a seringa um pequeno tubo de meu sangue. Otabek se mantém sentado no canto da sala. Sinto sua preocupação por mim. Isso me deixa para baixo.

\- Para detectar o hormônio gonadotrofina coriônica humana.

\- Detectar o que? Yuuri, eu não tô fazendo faculdade de medicina, só pra deixar claro. - Ele ri nervosamente de meu comentário.

\- É um hormônio produzido pela placenta. Se der menos de 5 mUI/ml, bom, você não está grávido, então teremos que investigar o que está acontecendo.

\- E-e se estiver maior?

\- Você sabe a resposta, Yuri. - O asiático me levanta da maca. - Tome. - Ele me entrega um pote.

\- O que é isso?

\- Sabe, para o teste de gravidez de farmácia.

\- Mas porra, então pra que tirou meu sangue?

\- Talvez, sei lá, esse acabe não funcionando direito? Ok, para de enrolação e vai logo.

Essa merda é puro constrangimento, aff. Saio do banheiro e entrego o pote ao Yuuri, pisando duro e me sentando ao lado do Otabek.

\- Tá tudo bem? - O moreno me pergunta.

\- Eu não sei nem mais como eu estou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ele olha em meus olhos e sorri, passando-me confiança.

\- Yuri, eu já tenho o resultado dos dois exames. - O asiático, que estava um bom tempo sentado em sua mesa, digitando não sei o que, vira-se, olhando para mim.

\- E então?

\- Bom, acho que todos já sabíamos...

\- Conta logo, porra!

\- Os testes apenas confirmaram que está grávido.

 


	10. De Volta em Casa

 

\- Y-yuuri... - Falo entre lágrimas e soluços. Otabek coloca sua mão sobre meus ombros e me abaixo. - O-o que eu faço? E-eu não queria que isso acontecesse!

\- Yuri, ficar assim não lhe ajudará em nada. - O asiático pega minhas mãos e me levanta do assento, abraçando-me em seguida. - Eu sinto muito por isso ter acontecido a você. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estarei aqui com você para tudo que virá a seguir.

\- M-mas e s-se eu não quiser nada disso? Yuuri eu não pedi pra ser ômega! Eu só queria ser normal!

\- Mas você é Yuri, eu vejo que você tem dois olhos, uma boca, um nariz, duas orelhas, braços... assim como qualquer outro. Só porque tem uma diferença entre eles e você, não quer dizer que vá nascer um chifre em você, sei lá! - Yuuri se solta do abraço apertado e acolhedor. - Nós vamos passar por isso. Eu estarei ao seu lado.

\- Yuuri, eu tô com medo. - Digo entre soluços, me encolhendo, colocando minhas mãos sobre meu rosto.

\- Eu sei que está, eu também estou por você e mais ainda Otabek, que sente tudo o que está passando por você. Não esqueça que ele faz parte de tudo, afinal. Bom, eu não o conheço direito, Otabek, mas eu espero que apoie Yuri, serão momentos difíceis daqui para frente. É um campo inteiramente novo para mim, Yuri, para todos nesse século.

\- Eu quero ajudar como puder. - Otabek responde, levantando-se.

\- Já é um bom começo. Bom, eu acho que o certo agora é todos descansarem. Teremos que fazer muitos exames daqui pra frente, Yuri.

\- Só de pensar que teremos que voltar pra cidade universitária de moto neste frio... - Otabek fala, suspirando alto, abaixando a cabeça.

\- E quem disse que vamos voltar? É sábado, ainda temos mais um dia pra retornar. - Respondo ainda encostado no peito de Yuuri.

\- Mas e onde iremos dormir? - Desencosto do asiático e aperto minhas têmporas com a ponta do polegar e indicador, negando com a cabeça.

\- Eu morava aqui, Beka. Vamos pra minha casa.

\- Vai fazer uma surpresa a ele? - Yuuri pergunta, voltando a sua mesa, começando a anotar alguma coisa em seu computador.

\- Ah, eu nem avisei que estava vindo para cá. Ele vai gostar, tenho certeza. - Passo a mão sobre minhas bochechas molhadas com as lágrimas e sorrio.

\- Ele quem? - Otabek pergunta e eu apenas continuo a sorrir ao encarar seus olhos quase negros.

\- Vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá.

-~-

-... E então, finalmente, após esse poste de iluminação, chegamos. - Digo as instruções ao moreno, guiando-o até minha antiga casa, onde consigo imaginar meu avô preparando sua sopa, ouvindo o noticiário da televisão da sala, enquanto Potya se espreguiçava sobre minha poltrona, nova cama dela.

\- Onde deixo a moto? - Otabek diz, enquanto tira a chave do contato e eu saio de cima da moto, tirando o capacete, arrumando meus cabelos no lugar.

\- Pode deixar aqui por enquanto, a rua é bem tranquila, depois colocamos na garagem, vamos entrar... - Ouço o grito de meu avô me chamando vindo depois do som da porta de entrada sendo aberta.

\- Yuratchka! - Meu avô coloca seus braços sobre mim, me abraçando e retribuo, apertando-o. Por que não me avisou que estava vindo? Eu teria feito pirozhki. - Sorrio enquanto eu mantinha minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e então me afasto.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, vovô. Como é que descobriu que eu tava vindo para cá? Foi só eu sair da moto que o senhor aparece.

\- Você sabe como tudo aqui é bem silencioso, eu ouvi a moto passando pela rua, fui olhar pela janela e olha a surpresa, você aqui! Falando em moto, quem é você, Yuratchka, conhece ele de onde? - Meu avô se aproxima de Otabek.

\- Ah, ele é da faculdade, vovô, Otabek.

\- Bom, para Yuri trazê-lo aqui, devem ser muito amigos, prazer, Otabek, me chamo Nikolai. - Diz meu avô apertando a mão do moreno em um cumprimento saudoso.

\- O prazer é seu, senhor Nikolai.

\- Vamos! Vamos todos entrar! Está muito frio aqui fora. - Meu avô coloca suas mãos sobre o meu ombro e de Otabek, guiando-nos até a entrada, onde vejo Potya parada sobre a porta, como se estivesse me esperando. Ela me encara e então mia, fazendo-me sorrir e pegá-la no colo, abraçando-a.

\- E como está a faculdade? - Nikolai diz, indo em direção ao fogão enquanto me sento na cadeira, empurrando com o pé uma outra, para Otabek sentar.

\- Como sempre, vovô, complicado, difícil, dando vontade de chorar as vezes... - Sorrio, abaixando a cabeça enquanto faço desenhos abstratos com meu dedo sobre a mesa de madeira.

\- E você, Otabek, o que cursa? - Meu avô se aproxima da mesa, colocando a caçarola quente sobre um pano e depositando solyanka em dois pratos, entregando um para mim e outro para o moreno.

\- Faço Engenharia Mecânica, senhor. Ah, e obrigado pela sopa.

\- Não precisa ser tão formal, chame-me apenas de Nikolai. E bom, agradeça-me depois de provar.

\- E quando é que não está boa uma comida sua, vovô? - Pergunto já colocando uma colherada cheia na boca, sentindo a carne, o repolho, o creme azedo, as azeitonas pretas, os cogumelos... Não havia comida melhor que aquela.

\- Você fala isso para me agradar, Yuratchka.

\- Falo apenas a verdade. - Digo com a boca cheia de sopa, fazendo Otabek rir.

\- Já ouviu meu neto tocar violoncelo?

\- Foi assim que o conheci. Ele toca excepcionalmente bem. - Coro com as palavras do moreno.

\- Então os dois ficarão para passar a noite, né? - Nikolai se senta ao meu lado, observando-nos comer. - Já está bem tarde para qualquer um dos dois voltarem.

\- Mas não irei atrapalhar? - Otabek pergunta enquanto coloca a colher dentro do prato.

\- Claro que não, bobo. Você já me trouxe aqui, o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir é isso.

\- Você não tem família por aqui, Otabek?

\- Oh, não. Venho de outro país, só faço a faculdade aqui na Rússia mesmo.

\- Bom, obrigado então por trazer meu neto. Já estava sem trens nesse horário, Yuri?

\- Hm, é isso mesmo. - Repondo mentindo, colocando mais uma colherada da sopa na boca.

\- Bom, então pegarei alguns cobertores e um travesseiro para você, Otabek. As noites aqui são bem frias. - Meu avô sai da mesa, indo em direção de seu quarto e deixando-me a sós com o moreno.

\- Sua casa é muito legal, Yura. - Otabek apoia seu queixo sobre sua mão, olhando-me nos olhos, deixando-me, provavelmente, corado.

\- Não é como a sua, mas bem... é aconchegante. Eu adorava vir aqui quando era criança, passar todas as minhas férias com meu avô. Até que um dia, ela se tornou minha nova casa.

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

\- Eu não me sinto confortável em falar sobre esse assunto, desculpa, Otabek.

\- Está tudo bem, Yura, não precisa me dizer se não estiver confortável e nem pedir desculpas. Bom, vamos comer essa sopa, está realmente maravilhosa. - Rio com seu comentário.

\- Essa é a sorte de ter o melhor avô do mundo que sabe cozinhar muito bem, nunca passo fome. - Continuo sorrindo, contagiando Otabek.

\- Bom, eu vou colocar essas coisas em cima da sua cama, Yuratchka, depois vocês se decidem como que vai ser pra dormir. - Diz meu avô passando pelo corredor e entrando em meu quarto com cobertores em seus braços.

\- Sim, vovô. - Engulo a última colherada de solyanka e me levanto, colocando o prato e colher dentro da pia na cozinha e voltando à mesa, sentando-me ao lado de Otabek, que ainda degustava a sopa.

\- Está tudo bem mesmo eu ficar aqui essa noite? - Sinto a dúvida e um pouco de preocupação vindo do moreno. Tenho vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Claro que sim, Beka, para com isso. - Potya se aproxima miando e pula em meu colo. Acaricio sua pequena cabeça peluda. - Sentiu minha falta, pequena? - Potya começa a ronronar com meu carinho.

\- Que lindo. Como se chama o gato? - Otabek pergunta.

\- O gato aqui se chama Yuri Plisetsky. - Faço Otabek rir com minha cantada de mau gosto. - Mas ela se chama Potya. 

\- Então, é só você, seu avô e Potya?

\- É, Potya veio ficar com a gente faz uns 3 anos e meio, mas desde os meus 12, é apenas eu e meu avô.

\- Deve ter sido duro para vocês. - Otabek coloca na boca a última colherada da sopa.

\- Quer mais?

\- Não, obrigado, estou cheio. - Com sua resposta, pego seu prato e colher sujos na pia, enquanto Otabek colocava a Caçarola sobre o fogão.

\- Bom, então vamos para o quarto.

 

-~-

 

 

\- Wow, você fez isso? - Otabek pergunta entrando no quarto após colocar sua moto na garagem, vendo um protótipo de colchão feito no chão com cobertores. 

\- Nah, meu vô. Ele é foda. - Falo, fazendo Otabek rir. - Eu tô cansado pra caralho, só quero dormir por um dia inteirinho. - Me jogo em minha cama após ter colocado meu pijama, abrindo os braços e caindo de bruços. Olho para Otabek, que me encara e sorri, sentando sobre as cobertas do chão.

\- Você tem uma personalidade totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava.

\- Como assim? - Rolo na cama, com a barriga para cima, colocando as pernas na parede e deixando a cabeça suspensa no canto do colchão, abrindo os braços.

\- Eu sei lá, não consigo explicar. Você é espontâneo, totalmente movido pelas emoções...

\- Quando o conheci, também imaginei outra pessoa. Não imaginava que seria um cara tão dedicado, que se preocupasse tanto. No momento que o vi naquele bar, pensei que seria aquele tipo de homem que fica com várias e no próximo dia, apenas ia embora. 

\- Imaginou que eu era um galanteador, então, Yura?

\- E se você for? Quem me dirá que não?

\- A única pessoa que quero galantear é a que está na minha frente. - Caralho, por que isso agora? Meu corpo todo tremeu com suas palavras, meu rosto esquentou. Eu me sinto afetado por isso, mas eu não acho ser a melhor hora, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

\- Ok, acho que está na hora da gente dormir. - Digo, quebrando o clima.

\- É, melhor... - Vejo Otabek se deita, colocando a cabeça sobre o braço, em cima do travesseiro.

\- Ei, quer sua calça de moletom? Ela tá larga em mim e eu não tenho uma calça maior pra você usar pra dormir. Acredito que dormir com jeans não é lá muito confortável.

\- Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. - Otabek desabotoa sua calça e abre o zíper, descendo a calça lentamente, tirando-a e dobrando, deixando-a do lado de onde deitara.

\- Ei, eu tô sentindo seu arrependimento e sua tristeza, sério, não fica assim, a culpa é minha, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje... 

\- Foi eu que comecei esse assunto, então me desculpe, Yura. - Otabek suspira, cobrindo-se. - Vamos dormir. Você deve estar cansado.

\- Sim, vamos. Boa noite. - Deito também, cobrindo-me e virando para o lado da parede, encolhendo-me e me arrependendo por ter feito isso com Otabek. Eu ainda não consigo aceitar isso, principalmente depois de tudo que ocorreu.

\- Boa noite, Yura.

 

-~-

 

Deve ter passado uma, duas horas, e eu ainda estou aqui, me revirando na cama, repassando tudo o que aconteceu em apenas um dia. Otabek já ressona ao lado de minha cama. O Vovô ainda está na sala, vendo algum filme, noticiário ou esporte. Como sempre, com insônia. Levanto-me com muito cuidado para não acordar o moreno e vou para a sala, vendo apenas a TV ligada e meu avô em sua poltrona, tomando uma xícara de chá e Potya dormindo em seu colo.

\- Yuratchka, ainda acordado? Tá tudo bem? 

\- Tá, sim, vovô.

\- Só com dificuldade de dormir mesmo, né?

\- Sim. - Sorrio, sentando-me em minha poltrona, olhando para TV sem realmente prestar atenção no que está passando.

\- Quer chá? É de camomila, fará você dormir rapidamente.

\- Eu aceito. - Levanto-me e vou em direção da cozinha, colocando em uma xícara um pouco da bebida quente que estava dentro de uma chaleira sobre o fogão. Volto para a sala, assoprando o líquido fumegante e bebericando em seguida.

\- E então, o que vocês dois tem?

\- Que? O que está dizendo, vovô?

\- Você e Otabek, meu filho. Vocês estão namorando?

\- O que?! Não vô! - Fico rubro de uma hora para outra e o vovô ri.

\- Você não é de muitos amigos, principalmente de trazê-los para cá, ainda mais eles dormirem aqui. Eu não vou julgar se vocês estiverem juntos, Yuratchka, o que eu quero é que você seja feliz.

\- E-eu ainda não entendo muito nossa relação, vovô. É diferente de qualquer outra que eu tive.

\- Tipo uma amizade com benefícios? - Coro com sua pergunta. - Vejo que acertei. - Ele diz, rindo.

\- É também diferente disso. Nos conhecemos de um jeito esquisito, ficamos e então, não nos falamos por um mês! E então do nada, voltamos a nos ver. E isso faz nem dois dias!

\- E por que ficaram um mês sem se conversar?

\- Faculdade, provas, trabalhos, estresse... Tanta coisa, vovô.

\- Talvez esse tenha sido o erro. Você gosta dele?

\- E-eu não sei. Não nos conhecemos tããão bem para talvez eu sentir algo como paixão.

\- Não estou dizendo paixão. Você sente algo? Qualquer coisa que seja? Mesmo que não se conheçam direito? Você provavelmente já o viu mais vezes além dessas que vocês se viram, não é?

\- Sim, eu o via quase todos dias, mas nunca tinha coragem o suficiente, as vezes ele estava com alguém, outras vezes tão concentrado em algum caderno, estudando. Eu não queria atrapalhar.

\- E está estranho, agora que voltaram a se ver, né?

\- Sim. Ainda mais hoje.

\- A-aconteceram algumas coisas...

\- Como assim?

\- E-ele é um Alpha, vovô. - No mesmo instante, vejo a xícara cair de suas mãos, espatifando-se no chão. - V-vovô? Está tudo bem? - Me levanto rapidamente, tentando pegar os maiores cacos de vidro.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Yuratchka.

\- Você está bravo?

\- Com o que exatamente? 

\- Ele é um Alpha vovô! E me marcou.

\- O-o que?! Ele te marcou?!

\- Me desculpa! Por favor! - Ajoelho-me, tampando meu rosto, impedindo-o de ver minhas lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. - Eu não sabia, vovô! Por favor, me perdoe.

\- Você não me deve desculpas alguma, meu Yuratchka. - Sinto meu avô puxar meu braço, fazendo-me levantar. - Você está bem com ele te marcando? O que mudou com isso?

\- Estamos ligados um no outro, eu sinto tudo o que ele sente e vice-versa, mas eu nem o conheço direito! Como eu deixei isso acontecer?

\- Você já conversou com Yuuri?

\- Sim, nós viemos de lá.

\- E está tudo bem?

\- Bem não, mas vai ficar.

\- Então pronto. Vão se conhecendo aos poucos. Agora vocês estão ligados mesmo, não tem o que fazer. Se acostume com a situação, e bom... parece que Otabek se preocupa, ele parece ser um bom rapaz.

\- Sim.

\- Então tente, não tenha medo.

\- Mas eu tenho mesmo assim, vovô. - Ele se aproxima, abraçando-me.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estarei aqui por você, não importa o que aconteça.

\- Eu te amo, vovô.

\- Eu também te amo, meu Yuratchka. - Ele continua com seus braços em volta de mim, fazendo-me acalmar. - Bom, é melhor ir dormir, já está bem tarde.

\- O senhor já está indo também? - Meu avô ri.

\- Sim, vamos pra cama. Eu só irei limpar esse vidro e já irei dormir.

\- Não quer ajuda? - Pergunto, abaixando-me para tentar pegar, quando a mão de meu avô me impede, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

\- Vá dormir, deixe isso comigo.

Caminho silenciosamente até meu quarto com Potya me seguindo logo atrás. Abro a porta do quarto calmamente, tentando não provocar nenhum barulho. Em passos curtos, chego em minha cama, cobrindo-me rapidamente e virando para o lado da parede, vendo pelas frestas das janelas a luz do poste, entrando minimamente em meu quarto.

\- Yura, tá tudo bem? - Ouço Otabek sussurrar alguns minutos depois de eu me deitar.

\- Está sim, eu só não estava conseguindo dormir... - Suspiro, virando-me na cama, olhando para o teto escuro do quarto. - Eu te acordei?

\- Não... - Sinto sua angústia sendo passada para mim. O que aconteceu?

\- Teve um sonho ruim? - Deve ter sido isso que o fez se sentir assim.

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Quer falar sobre ele?

\- Foi como se eu estivesse novamente naquele carro... - Ouço a voz de Otabek mudar, assim como o que sentia, variando entre angústia, e tristeza quase profunda.

\- Ei, ei. - Me viro para o lado de onde ele está deitado no chão. - Não precisa me contar se isso vai lhe trazer lembranças ruins.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Yura. Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Vou me preocupar sim, eu não posso deixar você ficar assim. Vem aqui, senta comigo. - Sento-me na cama, ligando o abajur sobre o criado-mudo. Vejo Otabek se levantar em movimentos lentos e sentar-se na ponta da cama. - Senta logo aqui, encosta na parede, para com isso de timidez. Eu não vou te morder ao se aproximar de mim, só se quiser. - Comento, quebrando o clima tenso e fazendo o moreno sorrir acanhado.

\- Eu ouvi um barulho estranho, algo aconteceu? - Otabek pergunta, se embrulhando com a coberta que trouxe colada ao corpo.

\- Foi uma xícara quebrando. Só isso.

\- Tem algum motivo para isso ter acontecido?

\- Eu contei ao meu avô que você é um Alpha. 

\- E contou sobre o resto? Sobre a gravidez? Foi isso que aconteceu para quebrar a xícara?

\- Que? - Olho para Otabek, franzindo o cenho. - Eu não posso contar isso a ele! - Coloco a cabeça sobre o ombro largo de Otabek, sentindo ele subir e descer com sua respiração. - Como é que ele vai reagir se souber de algo desse tipo? Eu sinto que vou decepcioná-lo.

\- E por que acha isso? - Diz o moreno, colocando a mão sobre meus cabelos na altura dos ombros e passando a mão suavemente sobre eles, acariciando-me.

\- Otabek, olha a minha idade, a sua idade. Eu sou muito novo até para pensar em algo do tipo! 

\- Yura, você sabe que nenhum de nós tínhamos noção que algo do tipo poderia acontecer, mas agora que aconteceu... - Otabek suspira profunda e lentamente. - Só vamos aceitar que esse é o futuro.

\- Mas não era esse o futuro que eu esperava, Beka. - Jogo um de meus braços sobre seu tórax, abraçando-o.

\- E também não era o futuro que eu imagina que teria, mas a partir de agora... de tudo que aconteceu, é o que nos espera, mas é algo ainda mutável Yura, nós ainda podemos fazer tudo aquilo que queríamos antes disso acontecer.

\- Mas e se não?

\- Não vamos nos preocupar ainda nos "se". Nós iremos conseguir passar por toda essa situação, está bem?

\- B-beka... - Falo entre algumas lágrimas que começam a cair sobre meu rosto. - Por que você é tão gentil comigo? Nós nem nos conhecemos tão bem assim, nós nem temos um relacionamento estável! Por que você apenas não me deixou ir embora depois daqueles dias?

\- Bom, você estava chorando, encolhido, com medo... eu não poderia deixá-lo daquele jeito.

\- E-então foi pena? F-foi isso que sentiu por mim? É isso que sente?

\- Não Yura! Não é nada disso! Eu... como é que eu ficaria caso você piorasse depois do que aconteceu? Você estava na minha casa, chorando e sofrendo, como é que eu não iria me preocupar? Você mais parecia um pequeno animal ferido gritando por ajuda...

\- A culpa é toda minha! - Coloco minhas mãos sobre meu rosto, escondendo minhas lágrimas que escorriam. - Eu não deveria ter ido àquele bar e ouvido você cantar e depois, por dias, ficar procurando por onde você andava, porque eu apenas queria vê-lo novamente, e nenhuma das vezes tendo te encontrado.

\- Você me procurava pelo campus?

\- S-sim. Depois de alguns dias, eu apenas queria ouvir sua voz novamente. - Sinto todo meu rosto corar. - Eu fui várias vezes naquele mesmo bar, mas nunca te encontrava. Eu até imaginei que só fosse aquele tipo de cara que aluga quarto de república porque é mais barato e só saísse se apresentando por aí, quando se cansasse, iria pra outra cidade. Eu comecei a pensar que nunca mais o veria...

\- E então aquele dia na lanchonete aconteceu... - Otabek diz sussurradamente.

\- Não. Antes disso, você apareceu bêbado no meu quarto, enquanto eu tocava violoncelo, você até me cantou. - Sorrio entre as lágrimas, limpando-as com as pontas dos dedos.

\- O-o que?! Você me viu bêbado? - Otabek parece pular, encarando-me em seguida com os olhos arregalados. 

\- Vi. - Rio baixo. - Mas tá tudo bem, não disse nada muito obsceno.

\- Desculpa por esse dia. Eu sinto muito.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, pelo menos me aquietou depois de tantos dias que não o via. Aliás, você não parece ser muito essas pessoas que bebem até àquele ponto. Tinha acontecido algo? Ou sei lá, foi só uma aposta entre você e seus amigos de quem bebia mais ou sei lá o que?

\- Não. - Otabek sorri minimamente, dobrando um pouco os joelhos e colocando seus braços sobre ele. - Eu apenas queria esquecer por alguns momentos aquele dia. - O moreno abaixa sua cabeça.

\- E por que? - Me aproximo, colocando minha cabeça sobre um de seus braços e fito seus olhos.

\- Porque naquele dia, completou-se 8 anos da morte dos minha mãe.

\- B-beka, desculpa! Eu não queria ter lembrado você disso! Eu... - Otabek me interrompe, colocando a ponta de seus dedos em meu queixo, selando nossos lábios, proporcionando um lento e calmo ósculo. Meus olhos se arregalam no exato momento, minhas bochechas tomam uma cor rubra.

\- Apenas se cale, Yura. Eu já disse que está tudo bem. - Otabek sorri, puxando-me para perto, abraçando-me e acariciando minha cabeça.

\- P-por que fez isso de repente?

\- Eu só queria que parasse. Você não tem que se desculpar por essas coisas. - O moreno beija o topo de minha cabeça, apoiando-a em seguida em seu ombro. - Vamos dormir, Yura, está tarde.

\- E-está bem. - Ele me solta e começa a sair de cima de minha cama. Seguro seu braço, fazendo-o me fitar. - D-dorme comigo hoje? - Pergunto e Otabek sorri em resposta.

\- Claro.

  
  



End file.
